Corriendo por tu vida
by HauR
Summary: Natsuki es una atleta de alto rendimiento cuyo destino le ha orillado a ganarse la vida de esa manera, hasta que llega a Fuuka...
1. Chapter 1

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 1.**

En un viernes por la noche, fiel a mi costumbre, decidí salir a divertirme con mis amigos del colegio. Era justo y necesario, después de trabajar arduamente en las actividades extracurriculares que suelen tomarnos mucho tiempo en desempeñar eficientemente. En una de las juntas del consejo, quedamos pues en salir a relajarnos a un lugar que abrió recientemente, el sitio se llamaba _The Dancing Princess_ y es ahí donde dio inicio mi primer encuentro con quien se convertiría en mi nueva adicción favorita.

No tenía idea de qué clase de lugar era el nuevo bar, así que decidí vestirme conservadoramente, siendo mi primera elección un vestido cocktail de color negro, unos tacones de moderada altura y accesorios de oro blanco, nada formal pero tampoco descuidado. Después de todo, como la hija del presidente de una de las compañías más importantes de todo el Japón, no podía ir vestida cual hija de vecino. Definitivamente eso no podía ser, papá solía decir que un Fujino debía resaltar ante todo, es por eso que siempre mis logros le han parecido poca cosa a él. Mi deber cono su primogénita era tener el mejor promedio de todo el colegio, tener amistades de mi misma categoría, ser extremadamente popular y sobre todo, verme bien aún si estoy en una clase de educación física.

No es presunción, pero todo lo anterior lo he llevado satisfactoriamente a cabo según los mandatos de mi padre. No es que fuese algo muy difícil en verdad, me ha parecido una tarea realmente sencilla. Tengo un séquito de fans alrededor mío todo el día, chicos y chicas quienes se alborotan con tan solo dirigirles una vaga sonrisa. Me convertí en la presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de Fuuka, el prestigiado colegio al que asisto desde que era una niña; ni qué hablar de mi promedio, es simplemente el más alto de todo Fuuka, sólo fuertemente rivalizado por el de mi amigo de la infancia, Reito Kanzaki.

Pero me he salido del tema, esta noche mis padres decidieron salir a cenar temprano por lo que no me vieron abordar el Pontiac Sosltice GT que decidí llevar al evento. Reito insistió en venir a buscarme pero eso era algo que no podía permitir, no necesito un caballero con armadura que venga por mi, lo hago perfectamente bien sola. Aunque el sitio no contaba con valet parking, me las ingenié para que un guardia de seguridad no le quitara el ojo a mi deportivo, sería una lástima que algún vago hiciera de las suyas con mi pequeño carro.

- _"Shizuru, tan bella como de costumbre, pensamos que ya no venías"_ - Reito, tan galante como siempre y sí, sí pretendía venir sólo que llegando de último siempre se hace uno notar.

- _"Veo que el lugar nuevo tiene algo de gusto pero no es un lugar exclusivo"_

En efecto, aunque el lugar se veía muy 'coqueto' definitivamente era un sitio abierto para todo público, lo que significaba que con toda seguridad mis insoportables fans deben andar por aquí. Afortunadamente, el sitio estaba poco iluminado, lo ideal como para pasar desapercibida el tiempo suficiente hasta que decida pegar la graciosa huída.

- _"Bueno, bueno, pero no me vas a negar que al ser un lugar tan popular, acuden hermosas personas de toda élite..."_ - ¿Fue mi idea o me guiñó el ojo? Algo en su tono de voz y en la forma en la que me miró no me ha gustado para nada.

- _"Pero vayamos a la mesa que reservé para tan especial ocasión, Haruka y Yukino nos esperan ansiosas"_

Haruka, Yukino, Reito y yo, formamos parte del Consejo Estudiantil; nos conocemos desde niños y aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias, nos llevamos muy bien. En la distancia distingo los rubios cabellos de Haruka, así como el brillo de las gafas de Yukino; pobrecita, a pesar de todo el dinero que su diplomático padre tiene no es capaz de utilizar lentes de contacto. Una sardónica sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que los gritos de Haruka me sacan de mis pensamientos.

_- "¡Bubuzuke! ¿Hasta cuándo se te va a quitar de la cabeza esa idea de que el mundo gira alrededor __de ti?"_ - Debo confesar que algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención de esta fina mujer, son dos cosas. Primero, el hecho de que no se contempla para nada en decir lo primero que le pasa por la mente, sea una buena idea o una completa ridiculez. Segundo, a pesar de haber un escándalo de los mil demonios puedo escuchar claramente su voz a la distancia, debe ser un don supongo...

- _"Lamento los inconvenientes que mi tardanza les ha ocasionado para comenzar nuestra reunión en este fin de semana, pido disculpas a todos los presentes"_- No había terminado de hacer mi reverencia cuando un terrible dolor me comenzó en la cabeza, seguido por la vulgar carcajada de Haruka...

- _"¡Idiota, qué demonios pasa contigo! ¿Quieres abrirme la cabeza o qué?"_ - Comenté indignada.

- _"Es para que se te quite lo fanfarrona, a ver si aprendes a no tratarme como una de tus estúpidas fans a las que alucinas con estas tarugadas"_

- _"Haruka por favor, estamos tratando de relajarnos, no de matarnos" _- Intervino la cuatro ojos.

- _"Pero Yukino, se lo tiene merecido por presumida..."_

- _"Chicas, chicas, estoy seguro que estas manifestaciones suyas debido a la fase lunar en la que nos encontramos, pueden tratarse de la manera más civilizada posible..." _- No lo dejamos terminar, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos ante su ¡Oh! Gran lección machista, le pegamos entre las tres tan fuerte que estoy segura que nunca supo quién fue la que le dejó el ojo morado.

A pesar de nuestro nada civilizado saludo, pudimos llevar la fiesta en paz en lo que cabe. A decir verdad nuestras reuniones siempre suelen ser de esta manera, cada quien sabe su lugar en este cuarteto y a estas alturas, nada nos sorprende. Antes de la medianoche ya estábamos muy tomados para seguir discutiendo sobre pasadas diferencias, Reito se encontraba bailando con una de las escobas del muchacho de mantenimiento, Haruka gritaba más que de costumbre y Yukino parecía un tomate al subírsele el licor a la cabeza. Por mi parte, a pesar de haber ingerido una cantidad considerable de alcohol, no me encontraba en nada afectada sino más bien algo más receptiva a mi alrededor.

Al no tener las miradas inquisitivas de mis compañeros, podía mirar de reojo a las otras mesas sin ninguna reserva. La algarabía se notaba en todos sitios, los estudiantes de todos los colegios se reunían en este lugar para divertirse bailando esta estridente música. Al notar a los danzantes, mi mirada se quedó fija en un punto en particular. No muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba se localizaba una chica como de mi edad de cabello color cobalto, algo poco usual si me lo preguntan.

Bailaba como loca, no sé que llamó mi atención todavía más, el hecho de que bailara con otra chica o el acto de que mientras lo hacía, se tomaba jarras y jarras de vil y vulgar cerveza. Enfocando mejor mi vista, noté que no es la única que está divirtiéndose al máximo, sino que se encuentra con un grupo de adolescentes que al igual que ella, se sirven de cerveza cual agua purificada. Todas gritando al unísono, '¡Natsuki!', me supongo que era el nombre de esta fémina de cabellos azules, quien sin tan poco recato ha realizado un particular '_fondo_' de botella tras otro.

Al terminar con las seis botellas de cerveza antes que su competidora, el grupo de adolescentes gritaron eufóricas, cual barbáricas criaturas. Entre la multitud de curiosos que se acercó a contemplar la sana competencia, una voz gritó repentinamente, '¡Midori Sensei!', así fue como una mujer pelirroja y de cascos muy ligeros, se paró frente a la chica llamada Natsuki, retándola a un duelo. Ambas competidoras debían gastarse una jarra de cerveza, era una prueba de velocidad dijeron ellas. Natsuki aceptó el reto, a pesar de dar todo de sí la tal Midori terminó cuanto Natsuki apenas comenzaba.

Terminando la disputa, ambas se dieron la mano, ante la feliz concurrencia y continuaron sus actividades en donde las habían dejado. Natsuki siguió bailando y Midori bebiendo con las demás niñas. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, Natsuki tenía algo que llamaba mi atención enormemente, su cabello suelto sin peinar dándole un semblante entre descuidado y salvaje; su ropa completamente pegada a su bien tonificado cuerpo; toda ella me llamaba la atención. En medio de su borrachera, la susodicha parece haberme notado mirándole, ya que dejó de bailar y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde yo me encontraba.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pude notar que un leve color rojizo iluminaba sus mejillas, dudó un momento antes de hablarme, por un momento pensé que pasaría de largo pero se detuvo a escasos pasos de mí, finalmente se decidió y lanzó la pregunta

- _"¿Quieres bailar?"_ - Ya más cerca, puedo ver con claridad sus facciones, una nariz pequeña, ojos verdes, labios delgados, un bronceado perfecto y un abdomen tan plano que sentí envidia de esta chica.

- _"¿Perdón?"_ - No salía de mi asombro, no quería parecer estúpida pero lo estaba siendo, esta atrevida me había fascinado sin siquiera intentarlo, algo que nadie había hecho nunca en mi vida.

- _"¿No quieres?"_ - Por un momento me pareció ver un leve gimoteo en su rostro, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por una honesta sonrisa. Natsuki hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y fue ahí cuando reaccioné de mi estupor.

- _"¡Espera, no te vayas!"_ - Horror, qué clase de patética frase fue esa... Lo curioso es que funcionó, la ojiverde se detuvo y volvió a mi lado.

- _"¿Eso significa que sí?" _- Definitivamente, no tenía ni que intentarlo y ya me tenía a sus pies...

- _"Siempre y cuando a Natsuki no le moleste el resultar lastimada por mi torpeza, aparentemente nací con dos pies izquierdos" _

No me espondió, simplemente me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia la pista donde sus demás compañeras se encontraban, al aparecerse conmigo las adolescentes comenzaron a silbarle a su amiga y comenzaron a gritar cosas como 'Miren lo que se consiguió la cría'. Les lanzó una mirada intimidante y con eso calló sus burlescos comentarios, aparentemente con eso se aplacaron y dejaron en paz a la _cría_. Natsuki me tomó por sorpresa y me colocó sobre sus zapatos, los cuales no había visto que eran unos tenis deportivos, de hecho, toda su ropa era de sport.

- _"Con eso evitamos el problema de los pisotones"_

Cierto, con eso ella se evitaba el problema de que yo le pisara, pero al estar en esta posición, nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados en extremo. La música cambió drásticamente, como si Natsuki lo hubiese planeado todo, el DJ puso una pieza romántica y con eso cortó de golpe el júbilo de las adolescentes, pero no el mío al estar así con mi pareja. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor del cuello de la ojiverde mientras que ella me tomaba por la cintura y se movía al compás de la música.

Terminando la pieza, Natsuki parecía querer decirme algo pero sus compinches se acercaron nuevamente a molestarla. '¡Beso, beso!' gritaron todas a la vez, Natsuki les volvió a lanzar su mortal mirada, pero esta vez no pareció funcionar mucho, probablemente estaban lo suficientemente embriagadas como para no temerle. Comencé a reírme, en realidad este acto de _compañerismo_ entre Natsuki y sus amigas me causaba mucha gracia, ella me siguió, así escuché por vez primera su risa. Probablemente fue el alcohol, pero decidí no perder la ocasión en que las demás retaban a Natsuki a besarme, decidí entonces ayudarle. Ese fue el primer beso de Natsuki, aunque yo no lo supe hasta mucho después.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 2.**

Lunes, inicio de semana, comienzan nuevamente mis múltiples obligaciones escolares y extracurriculares. Afortunadamente como presidente del Consejo, tengo pretexto para saltarme algunas clases que me resultan innecesarias, además me encuentro en mi último año de bachillerato. Con la excusa de completar el papeleo para mi ingreso a la universidad, me he saltado las clases de educación física para venirme al salón del Consejo Estudiantil a disfrutar una deliciosa taza de té, completamente a solas.

En completo aislamiento puedo pensar con cierta claridad mis futuros movimientos o simplemente disfrutar el hecho de no tener a mi club de admiradores tan de cerca. Por alguna extraña razón, la imagen de una salvaje chica de ojos verdes inundó mis pensamientos. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella me pregunto? A la mañana siguiente de nuestro encuentro, me encontraba descansando plácidamente en mi habitación. Mamá dijo que una simpática jovencita de cabello cobalto me había traído a la casa en mi vehículo, dijo que le preocupó que me accidentara al manejar en el estado en el que me encontraba y me había traído a casa. Para ser honestos, no recuerdo nada de aquello, lo último que recuerdo es haberle dado un beso a Natsuki... ¡Oh sí! Eso no lo olvidaré...

- _"¡Bubuzuke!" _- Hablando de cosas que debería olvidar...

- _"¿Algún problema?"_ - Aparte de que estás interrumpiendo mis remembranzas a cierta chica ojiverde...

- _"En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí deberías estar cumpliendo con tus obligaciones como presidente, dándole la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante"_

- _"¿Nueva estudiante?"_

- _"Te lo he dicho desde el viernes, pero me supongo que ya lo olvidaste"_

- _"Bueno, supuse que ese trabajo no podría ser superado por nadie mejor que tú Haruka"_ - Esa sí se la traga...

- _"Bueno, en realidad no estás del todo equivocada..."_

A pesar de que Haruka siguió hablando, no le presté nada de atención, mantuve mi mirada fija en el fondo de mi taza y exhalé un leve suspiro. No me malinterpreten, no es que no desee realizar mis funciones como presidente, el problema es que no puedo evitar que cada nuevo estudiante que entra a Fuuka termine encantado ante mi presencia, no es que los culpe por ello. Es halagador a cierto nivel, pero después de un tiempo me resulta un verdadero fastidio. Mientras Suzushiro terminaba de decir disparates, cambié mi vista de la taza hacia un folder cercano a esta, en dicha carpeta se encontraban los datos de la nueva chica. De no ser porque leí la inscripción de Natsuki en la pestaña del folder no le hubiese prestado nada de atención a echarle un vistazo

Al abrir la carpeta encontré la foto del objeto de mis afectos, era ella, Natsuki la del bar. Más interesada que nunca me dediqué a obtener la información suficiente para conocer la clase de persona que era, pero mi anticipación no me dejó terminar de leer enteramente el documento, así que lo cerré de golpe y miré a una contrariada Haruka.

- _"¿Dónde está ella ahora?"_

- _"¿Quién?"_ - Traté de disimular mi ansiedad, pero fue inútil, pregunté más inquietamente que antes.

- _"Kuga Natsuki, ¿dónde la encuentro en estos momentos?"_

- _"Si no me equivoco está en la piscina en la clase de natación"_

- _"Me encargaré de ella personalmente, quédate en la oficina por si algo se ofrece, estás a cargo"_

- _"¡Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo!"_ - Eso fue muy fácil.

Este era mi día de suerte, no sólo porque tendría la oportunidad de ver a mi diosa de cabellos azules, sino porque aparte de eso estaría en el mismo colegio al que yo asisto, aunque me quedaba poco tiempo para tratarla, debido a que ella entró dos cursos anteriores al mío. Kuga Natsuki, así que ese era su nombre, me pregunto qué clase de persona será ella, las notas de su expediente no dicen mucho, aparte de que fue transferida de Tokyo Gakuen, pero en realidad esta viene siendo su quinta transferencia, aparentemente no se queda mucho tiempo en ningún lado.

Al arribar a la piscina, un grupo de fans corrió a saludarme, dificultando mi encuentro con Natsuki, sin embargo al acercarse casi todas en masa, noté una figura solitaria con el bañador escolar a la distancia. La figura no era otra sino ella, quien debo admitir que se veía muy bien, creí que iba a empezar a babearme ahí mismo pero me tuve que contener para no ensuciar mi imagen ante las demás. Me separé de mis fans con el pretexto de que había venido a realizar asuntos relacionados con mi trabajo, a pesar de sus protestas hice caso omiso a ellas y me dirigí a paso seguro hacia donde la solitaria ojiverde se encontraba.

- _"Buenos días, Kuga-han" _

- _"Veo que son buenos para ti, con todo ese séquito de admiradoras que llevas detrás y que por cierto no me ven con buenos ojos"_

- _"Te verían con buenos ojos si no les lanzaras esa mirada tan fría como les hiciste a tus amigas en el bar"_

- _"Esas no son mis amigas, son mis conocidas"_

- _"Pues te veías muy alegre con tus conocidas"_

- _"No más que la Kaichou de Fuuka Gakuen en __The Dancing Princess__"_ - No pude evitar fingir un leve carraspeo ante esto último - _"No te preocupes, no pretendía decirle a nadie lo sucedido"_

- _"Aprecio tu discreción Kuga-han, ahora si me lo permites me presentaré formalmente, mi nombre es..."_

- _"Fujino Shizuru, la presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de Fuuka, lo sé porque esas niñas no dejan de hablar de la ¡Oh grandiosa Kaichou-sama!"_

- _"Bueno eso me ahorra parte del trabajo, si me lo permites yo seré tu guía en el Campus, vayamos a los vestidores para que te cambies de ropa, te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber aquí"_ - Nótese que recalqué la palabra todo...

- _"En realidad ya me habían ofrecido el tour por una vieja amiga..." _

- _"¿Una vieja amiga?"_

Natsuki comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente tratando de explicar lo que acababa de decirme, mientras yo me quedé estupefacta al enterarme que alguien estaba tratando de arruinar mis planes con ella. Esperando una respuesta una voz me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba.

- _"¿Natsuki estás lista? Ya casi es hora de nuestra siguiente clase"_

- _"Dame unos minutos Mai"_

Tokiha Mai, así que a ella se refería, la pelirroja bien dotada de primer año, la 'vieja amiga' de Natsuki y hasta donde yo sé, mi nueva rival. La interacción entre estas dos definitivamente no me gustó para nada, en realidad son amigas, ya que la mirada fría de Natsuki se ha tornado en una contemplación cálida hacia la pelirroja. Tampoco me gustó mucho la familiaridad con la que se tratan, pero debo mantener la calma, perder la cabeza es algo que no me caracteriza para nada. Sin embargo no iba a perder la oportunidad así de fácil, por lo tanto de una manera u otra, haría que mi Natsuki viniera conmigo y no con ella.

- _"Kuga-han" _- Le llamé para que me notara nuevamente - _"Veo que no necesitas de mi asistencia para encontrar tus siguientes clases, te reitero mi ayuda para cuando la necesites, que tengan un buen día"_

- _"Natsuki"_

- _"¿Cómo?" _- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me está pidiendo que le llame por su nombre?

- _"Llámame Natsuki, por favor"_

- _"En ese caso, te pido lo mismo, llámame Shizuru"_

- _"Shizuru, en cuanto las clases terminen me gustaría..." _- Sus mejillas color carmín son simplemente adorables, hmm - _"Me gustaría discutir algunas cosas contigo"_

- _"Por supuesto, encuéntrame en el salón del Consejo, estoy segura que Tokiha-han no tendrá ningún inconveniente en explicarte cómo llegar ahí"_

- _"¡Por supuesto que no Kaichou, déjamelol a mí!"_

- _"En ese caso, nos veremos más tarde Nat-su-ki"_

Ignoro cuál fue su expresión después del silabeo de su nombre, ya que me di la vuelta en cuanto terminé mi diálogo, pero por la carcajada de Mai puedo asegurar que su rostro debe haberse tornado más rojo que un tomate. Proseguí mi camino rumbo hacia el salón del Consejo, donde esperaría a que mi Natsuki viniera hacia mí, me pregunto qué es lo que querrá discutir conmigo. Sea lo que sea no puedo perder la oportunidad para estar a solas con el efecto de mis deseos, porque definitivamente, Natsuki se había convertido en mi nuevo pasatiempo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Agradezco sus comentarios, en realidad esta historia apenas se está calentando. Posiblemente se demore algo debido a la investigación que realizo en cuanto a todo lo que un atleta tiene que hacer para estar en forma. Por si les quedaba alguna duda, en el anterior capítulo Natsuki se encontraba tomando alcohol en un bar, supuestamente todo atleta tiene prohibido fumar, beber y comer alimentos muy grasos. Pero sé de muy buena fuente, que muchos y muchas atletas, han corrido campeonatos estando crudos, por lo tanto no les extrañe mucho el que yo relate esta clase de conductas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 3.**

Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una niña cuyos ojos verdes reflejaban la tristeza y la amargura que podrían parecer imposibles de padecerse a tan tierna edad. Un tremendo dolor era reflejado en esos ojos, que al verlos a primera instancia, cualquiera hubiese pensado que era ira y no tristeza. Cualquiera que no supiera lo que es estar sola a tan corta edad, cualquiera que desconozca el hecho de ser diferente a los demás, por el simple hecho de haber perdido lo más importante que todo ser humano necesita para sobrevivir en este cruel mundo. Natsuki Kuga perdió a su madre y solo yo podía entender ese sentimiento, puesto que estábamos en la misma situación.

Huérfana como era, Natsuki pasaba horas y horas frente a la ventana del salón de clases, nadie se le acercaba, a nadie le importaba tampoco. A diferencia de Natsuki, quien se había encerrado en sí misma para no volver a mirar a cualquier otro ser humano; yo opté por convertirme en el centro de atención del grupo sin proponérmelo. Tenía a Takumi, mi hermano, por lo tanto no podía dejarme derrotar tan fácilmente, él era todo lo que tenía.

He sido yo quien decidió sacar a Natsuki de su ensimismamiento, siendo la única capaz de retar al lobo a salir a jugar. Natsuki me miró con extrañeza, dijo que no jugaría con nadie, pero no me dejé engañar por un argumento tan soso como ese. Le tomé la mano y la arrastré fuera del salón de clases hasta donde las demás se encontraban. Le presenté a mis amigas y le pedí que jugara con nosotras, Natsuki volvió a negarse y es más, emitió un gruñido que asustó a las demás, seguido de una carcajada maléfica. Su risa se cortó al ver mi mirada, sin decirle nada había reprobado su agresiva conducta, pero no sólo fue eso lo que le llamó la atención a Natsuki. Probablemente ella vio en mí, lo mismo que yo veía en ella, un aire de soledad y despreocupación que sólo nosotras entendíamos a la perfección. Kuga Natsuki se convirtió en mi mejor amiga entonces.

Antes de nuestra graduación un evento dramático ocurrió nuevamente en la vida de Natsuki, sus tíos se habían gastado la herencia que le había dejado Saeko Kuga a su hija. El desenlace de esa historia terminó en que Natsuki desapareció de la escuela y nunca más volví a saber de ella. Pensé que se la había tragado la tierra, creí que nunca más volvería a verla. Los años pasaron, la enfermedad de Takumi empeoró, estaba abatida, cansada, destrozada. No buscaba qué hacer, no tenía dinero, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir para curar a mi hermano; seguía estando sola. Mis pensamientos me llevaron involuntariamente a Natsuki, me preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo, qué sería de su vida.

De pie junto al puesto de revistas en donde me encontraba vi una fotografía, una hermosa chica de cabello cobalto con un firme y esbelto cuerpo, modelando ropa deportiva. En el pie de página, se encontraba la leyenda de: 'Kruger Natsuki, 15 años, campeona de media distancia (1,500 metros)' No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Natsuki me había sorprendido nuevamente, no sólo había buscado la manera de salir adelante sino que aparentemente había escapado completamente de la cueva en la que solía vivir, para convertirse en una modelo.

Debo reconocer que esa foto me sirvió de inspiración, si Natsuki había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida, no veía el por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo. Con lo poco que me quedaba, compré la revista y la guardé durante mucho tiempo, a partir de ese momento yo también tomé el control de mi vida. Comencé a estudiar locamente, trabajaba sin descanso, siendo las vaciones el período en donde amasaba una mayor cantidad de dinero para Takumi y para mí. Conseguí una beca para estudiar a Fuuka, afortunadamente, Takumi también hizo lo suyo ya que con su promedio pudo también venir conmigo a este colegio.

En lo que va de este semestre he trabajado muy duro también, pero un día cuando Chie, Akane y Aoi me convencieron para que me desestresara en un karaoke muy popular de esta ciudad, volví a toparme con ella. Era tal y como la recordaba, sino más, se encontraba con un grupo de amigas cantando en el karaoke o mas bien, intentando cantar mientras una pelirroja a quen le llamaban 'sensei' le hacía mofa. Natsuki me reconoció enseguida, contrario a lo que yo esperaba, desde ese día no perdimos contacto y un buen día Natsuki me dijo que retomaría sus estudios en Fuuka, asistiría al mismo colegio que yo.

Así fue como nos pusimos nuevamente en contacto y ahora, después de muchos años estamos nuevamente reunidas y estudiando juntas en el mismo lugar. Aunque bien nuestros rasgos infantiles se han quedado muy atrás, nuestros orígenes, nuestra manera de ser no han cambiado en nada. Por eso, aún después de muchos años, podemos entendernos a la perfección, por eso somos las mejores amigas.

- _"¿Te vas a comer eso?"_ - Una nada educada Natsuki masculló con la boca llena.

- _"No, cómelo si gustas"_ - Quedé pasmada con lo que acababa de presenciar, Natsuki le untó mayonesa a un mendrugo de pan con toda grosería... - _"¿Me repites una vez más a qué has venido a Fuuka?" _

- _"Vine por el campeonato que será en un par de meses"_

- _"¿La mayonesa se encuentra en el grupo de alimentos que un atleta puede comer?"_

- _"¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de energía que necesito para aguantar el correr sin descanso una carrera de 5,000 metros? Súmale el entrenamiento que debo hacer para mantenerme en forma"_

- _"Pero, ¿mayonesa?"_

- _"También como otras cosas, pero sí, la mayonesa es mi delirio"_

- _"Nee Natsuki, dicen que esa cosa te puede dar un infarto"_

- _"Sólo si te la comes sin balancear bien tu dieta, cosa que hago perfectamente bien"_

- _"¿También la cerveza se encuentra en el cuadro básico de tu alimentación?"_

- _"¡Ya basta! No soy Takumi, quítate el traje de mamá conmigo, ¿quieres?"_

- _"Si yo no me preocupo por ti, ¿quién más lo hará?"_

- _"Créeme, me ha ido bien sin ti. A propósito, ¿cómo está tu hermano?"_

- _"Aún no junto todo el dinero para su operación, pero me falta poco"_

- _"Ah..."_

- _"¿Conoces a Kaichou-sama?" _

- _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ - ¿Será por la nerviosa y sospechosa forma en la que actuaste cuando te la mencioné?

- _"Ella y tú se hablaron con mucha familiaridad, además pretendes hablar a solas con ella"_

- _"Eso tiene una explicación sencilla"_

- _"¿Y bien?"_

No pude terminar con mi interrogarorio, una extraña y pequeña figura se apareció de la nada y saltó sobre Natsuki, quien comenzó a lanzar una serie de improperios ante nuestra nueva acompañante.

- _"¡Nat-chan!"_

- _"¡Mikoto deja ya de eso!"_

Una puberta con un cabello más indomable que el de Natsuki comenzó a abrazarla sin dejarla respirar. A pesar de tener el uniforme de la secundaria cualquiera diría que era mucho menor, debido a que su actitud era mucho más infantil que su apariencia. A pesar de lo divertida que esta escena me estaba resultando decidí intervenir por el bien de la pequeña pulga que atormentaba a Natsuki.

- _"Veo que llevas consigo a una amiga"_

- _"Mikoto no es mi amiga, es mi conocida"_ - Como de costumbre, sigues actuando tan huraña como te recordaba.

- _"Supongo que me vas a presentar a tu conocida entonces"_ - A regañadientes Natsuki comenzó a introducirme a su dolor de cabeza.

- _"Ella es Minagi Mikoto, la reina de las carreras de 100 metros, me la he traído a Fuuka para que se eduque"_

- _"Veo que no has tenido nada de éxito, nee?"_ - Un característico gruñido siguió a mi contestación - _"Mikoto-chan, mi nombre es Tokiha Mai, gusto en conocerte"_

- _"¡Mai-san!"_

- _"¡Oye, oye! A mí me llamaste Nat-chan, ¿por qué la diferencia?"_

- _"Los pechos de Mai-san son mucho más grandes que los tuyos" _- Esa contestación fue.. demasiado honesta.

A pesar de que aún tenía muchas preguntas para Natsuki el tiempo me fue insuficiente para que me las contestara todas, por lo tanto, tuve que conformarme con la información que tenía hasta este momento, por ahora. Como le prometí, después de que terminara la última de nuestras clases, la llevé hasta el salón del consejo estudiantil. Aunque le advertí a Natsuki que no se confiara mucho en lo que Kaichou-sama había dicho, puesto que ella rara vez suele estar ahí para sus fans. Esto último no le agradó mucho a Natsuki puesto que me reiteró que ella no era una fan. Cual fuera nuestra sorpresa que en cuanto pusimos un pie en el salón, nuestra todo-correcta Kaichou se apareció de la nada y abrazó a una irritable Natsuki.

- _"Pensé que no llegarías nunca, comenzaba a preocuparme el que me hubieses dejado plantada Nat-su-ki" _- Comentó la Kaichou, al mismo tiempo que le levantaba el avergonzado rostro a Natsuki, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo.

- _"¡Shizuru!" _

- _"Gracias por traerme sana y salva a mi Natsuki, Tokiha-han en adelante yo me encargaré de ella"_ - ¿Su Natsuki dijo?

Ignorando esto último, decidí jalar del brazo a Natsuki, quien todavía no salía del trance en el que estaba. Tratando de que la Kaichou no nos escuche, le susurré al oído mi consternación de que se quedara a solas con esa mujer.

- _"¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar a solas con ella? ¿No quieres mejor que me quede afuera en caso de que me necesites?"_

- _"No es necesario Mai, puedo cuidarme sola, no es la primera ni la última que me acosa de esta manera"_

- _"¿Segura?"_ - Traté de hacer que Natsuki reconsiderara lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero fue inútil.

- _"¿Hay algún problema Tokiha-han?"_ - Sí, tú.

- _"Ninguno Kaichou, me retiro para que platiquen completamente a solas"_

- _"Agradezco tu comprensión, gracias por todo"_

Con ese argumento, Kaichou me sacó del salón del brazo y cerró la puerta del salón del consejo. Un sonido clásico me indicó que aparte de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, le había puesto llave para que nadie más entrara. Por un momento consideré la idea de quedarme cerca por si fuera necesario, pero al pasar un rato y no escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Natsuki, supuse entonces que mi preocupación estaba de más. Después de todo, ¿qué más podría pasar allá adentro? No es que Natsuki no supiera cuidarse o algo por el estilo, después de todo, lo ha hecho muy bien sola, ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 4.**

Este día ha sido terrible, primero tuve que atender a una masa de fans, luego una reunión inaplazable con nuestra directora del colegio, seguido de una hora de una lectura interminable por parte de Haruka acerca de sus proyectos para nuestra graduación. Simplemente no puedo más, pero si a eso le sumamos el hecho de ver a mi Natsuki con Tokiha Mai... La lista aumenta en que mi estómago comienza a dolerme sin cesar.

Afortunadamente pude terminar la cesión con el consejo antes de que todos nos durmamos sentados en nuestros asientos, escuchando a Haruka hablar sin cerrar la boca por un sólo segundo. Nada como una buena taza de té para calmar mis nervios y el gruñido de mi estómago, el tiempo que dispongo antes de que Natsuki venga hacia mí es poco, pero trataré de que sea provechoso. Nuevamente me he dispuesto a leer el expediente de Natsuki, el cual debo confesar, me ha decepcionado enormemente. Es tan vago como su fotografía, simplemente no dice nada.

El expediente está lleno de lagunas que no me llevan a ningún sitio, aparte de que Natsuki ha cambiado de colegios como de ropa interior, no encuentro nada que pueda decirme por qué lo hacía. Aunque en una carta de su maestra de primaria, aparentemente menciona el hecho de que mi Natsuki es huérfana, por lo tanto presenta cierta tendencia a aislarse del resto del mundo. Entre sus anotaciones pone que también suele hacer cosas destructrivas y dignas de una pequeña mente perversa y nazista. ¿Ara?

Aparentemente fue expulsada de una institución, sus notas siempre son altas en materias prácticas, pero en el caso de las teóricas siempre suele salir mal. Probablemente sea por el número de faltas que tiene, un récord de un veinte por ciento de asistencias en un año escolar. También menciona que ha ganado muchas medallas en torneos interescolares por natación y atletismo, lo cual explica el por qué ha llegado hasta el nivel medio superior sin asistir a clases. Pero nada de esto me importa, lo que yo quiero saber es... ¿Habrá alguien importante en la vida de mi Natsuki? ¿Cual será su orientación sexual? Digo, no es que eso sea un impedimento, pero ayudaría mucho el saber por dónde caerle duro y tupido.

Parece que todas estas preguntas me las tendrá que responder ella, puesto que no veo leña de donde cortar en este inservible folder que se supone contiene información académica importante. Sin embargo, afortunadamente estamos en la era de la tecnología. Como veo que mi pequeña cachorra nazi aún no llega, aprovecharé el tiempo en buscar información en la red en la laptop del consejo. Uno de los privilegios de ser Kaicho, tengo la conexión de red más rápida y libre acceso a páginas pornográficas, ¡yahoo! - _"Kuga Nat-su-ki, listo"_ - Esto pinta mal, no hay ninguna Kuga Natsuki aquí pero sí una Kruger Natsuki... Me pregunto...

Mi nariz detecta el fresco olor de Natsuki en la entrada de mi puerta, parece que tendré que dejar la búsqueda para otro día, primero lo primero. Tal y como me lo esperaba mi Natsuki estaba de espaldas a la puerta del consejo, ocasión que no podía dejar pasar para atormentarla un poquito. Sin pensármelo dos veces le he jalado hacia mí por la cintura, acto que mantuvo a mi Natsuki entre mortificada y estupefacta.

- "_Pensé que no llegarías nunca, comenzaba a preocuparme el que me hubieses dejado plantada Nat-su-ki"_

- _"¡Shizuru!"_ - Ese es mi nombre, jamás lo olvides.

Una vez sacada la mosca de la oficina, era tiempo para empezar a bombardear a mi Natsuki con mis avances para tenerla a mis pies. Primero, la invité a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban más próximas a mi escritorio, después de todo hay que darle su espacio.

- _"Bueno ya estamos a solas, me gustaría escuchar que tiene que decirle Natsuki a su Kaichou"_

- _"¡No soy tu fan!"_

- _"¿Eso era todo? Pensé que habría un asunto más serio que discutir"_

- _"¿Qué? No espera, no era lo que yo quería decirte"_

- _"¿Es que hay algo más? Me gustaría saber que pensamientos hay en esa impenetrable muralla que has puesto entre nosotras" _- Dicho en otras palabras, ese sexy cuerpo tuyo que no me has dejado tocar.

- _"¿Impenetrable muralla?"_

- _"Natsuki mala, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? Pasamos la noche juntas y no te has hecho responsable por ello, ¿acaso no significó nada para ti?"_

Un nuevo tono de rojo coloreó el rostro de Natsuki, cierto es que pasamos la noche juntas, pero ella durmió en un sofá de mi habitación. Es una lástima que me haya dormido tan rápido o hubiese aprovechado la ocasión para inducirla a dormir conmigo. Para la próxima será.

- _"¡No dormimos juntas!"_

- _"No mientas, mi madre me lo dijo, manejaste hasta mi casa y me dejaste en mi habitación"_

- _"Tu mamá insistió en que me quedara, ¡pero no dormí contigo!"_

- _"¿Entonces no sientes nada por mí?"_

- _"¿Qué?"_

- _"El beso que me diste entonces, no significó nada... Estoy deshecha"_

- _"¿Beso? Un momento, ¡pero si fuiste tú la que me besó!"_

- _"¿Cómo saberlo? Natsuki estaba tan tomada que no podía distinguir una cosa de otra"_

- _"¡Shizuru!"_

- _"Dejaremos nuestro asunto romántico para más tarde, por ahora tendré que conformarme con lo que me quieras decir"_ - Por ahora...

- _"Necesito que me dejes aprovechar las instalaciones de la piscina y las canchas para mi uso personal. No espero que sea gratuito pero puedo ayudarle a la escuela limpiando o algo..."_

- _"¿Uso personal?"_

- _"La verdad es que he venido a Fuuka a ganar un torneo, será un recorrido de alrededor de unos 42 kilómetros, el premio es muy bueno y puede ayudarme a seguir con mi preparación profesional..."_

- _"¡Tiempo!"_

- _"¿Voy muy rápido? He hecho deporte desde que era una niña, pero comencé a hacerlo profesionalmente como a los 12 años, desde entonces no me hace falta dinero"_

- _"¿Eres una atleta?"_

- _"Por el momento, sí. Pero pretendo retirarme algún día, antes de que mis patrocinadores abusen de mi imagen y me deshechen cual trapo viejo"_

- _"Muy bien, todo con una condición"_

- _"La que quieras"_

- _"Me dejarás verte en un bañador de dos piezas cuando uses la piscina"_

- _"¡Shizuru!"_

Lamentablemente Natsuki me prohibió verla en un bañador de dos piezas, pero al menos conseguí negociar el verla practicar en algunas ocasiones. Afortunadamente la ocasión se dio para que yo pudiera averiguar algunas cosas más sobre ella, las cosas importantes claro está. Estaba soltera y sin compromiso, aparentemente asexual o al menos eso dice ser, sin hermanos, sin suegros, no consume ningún tipo de droga, su tipo sanguíneo es A por lo tanto somos compatibles, sus medidas son 82-57-83, su cumpleaños es el 15 de Agosto, tiene 17 años y le gusta la mayonesa...

Tenía casi toda la información que me hacía falta, pero por supuesto no me podía quedar con sólo eso, tenía qué averiguar el dónde vivía, si pensaba irse en cuanto terminara la competencia y por supuesto, ¿qué era Tokiha Mai en su vida? Todas esas preguntas quedaron sin respuestas, debido a que Natsuki se disculpó pues dijo tener una importante cita con su entrenadora y su nuevo patrocinador. Me imagino que la entrenadora es aquella borracha que vi en el club el otro día, la tal Midori, pero eso tampoco pude averiguarlo bien. Sólo me quedaba esperar a que mi Natsuki volviera a mí para insistir en saber de su vida y de ser posible, entrar a ella.

No tuve más remedio que dejarla ir, pero con la promesa de que regresara mañana para hablar temprano con la directora del colegio, para enterarla de los deseos de Natsuki. Reluctantemente volví a casa, no con mucho apetito pero la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- _"Shi-chan, arréglate y prepárate para la cena, es una ocasión especial"_

- _"¿Quién viene a cenar, madre?"_

- _"Aparentemente un representante deportivo con su atleta, tu papá dice que es alguien muy reconocido nacionalmente"_

-_ "¿En serio?"_ - Mi madre debe haber notado mi total desinterés en el asunto, así que presionó.

- _"Es una modelo también... Ha posado para la revista __**FHM**__"_ - ¿Es una chica? - _"Dicen que es muy hermosa también y joven..."_

- _"Sería una descortesía de mi parte si me perdiera el estar con la familia para conocer a tan importante personaje"_

- _"Tu padre se pondrá muy feliz si la tratamos bien, aparentemente es parte de un nuevo negocio"_

- _"¿Pretende comprar la revista?"_ - Ese proyecto sí me interesa.

- _"No"_ - Auu.

- _"Pero debido a que es una atleta en ascenso, pretende patrocinarla en su carrera, dice tener proyectos para ella"_

- _"¿Y quién podrá ser este, prodigio?_

- _"Kruger Natsuki"_

- _"Ara"_ - ¿Será posible que se trate de mi Natsuki? El apellido es diferente pero...

Eso era imposible, mi Natsuki jamás posaría para una revista para caballeros, no se bajaría a eso. Por otra parte, será interesante conocer a esta bella chica, digo, todo pornógrafo por excelencia sabe que en esa revista suelen aparecer lindas y bellas chicas. Aparte, hay que tratar a la modelo bien, es mi deber como toda una Fujino, no puedo dejar mal a mis padres si descuido el bienestar de nuestra tan especial invitada. Perdóname Natsuki, pero esta noche tendré que ocuparme de los asuntos de la familia, pero te prometo que mañana seré tuya solamente.

La mesa estaba servida, mi padre se encontraba algo ansioso, mi madre sonreía con esa expresión que aparentemente es marca registrada de la familia. Finalmente después de una breve espera, nuestros visitantes llegaron a la mansión Fujino. Antes de que se aparecieran por la sala en donde todos nos encontrábamos, di un rápido repaso a mi vestuario. Vestido, bien. Escote, amplio. Lápiz labial, indeleble. Ropa interior, no uso.

- "Buenas noches Fujino-san"

- _"Sugiura-san bienvenida, le presento a mi familia. Mi amada esposa y mi hija"_

- _"Gusto en conocerlas" _- ¿Eh? Midori-sensei en mi casa, eso significa - _"Les presento a mi representada, Kruger Natsuki"_

Si bien la imagen de una sobria Midori entrando en la sala de estar de mi casa fue algo que no me esperaba, mucho menos el hecho de que mi Natsuki estuviera aquí, con otro nombre y mucho menos con un vestido de noche que me dejó sin alientos, por no decir babeando.

- _"Buenas noches Shizuru-san"_ - Me saludó la aludida.

- _"¡Nat-chan veniste! Es un placer verte nuevamente"_ - Mamá, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes...

- _"¿Ya se conocían?"_ - Preguntó mi contrariado padre, obvio, ellos son los últimos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

- _"Nat-chan es una linda y divina criatura, ella trajo a dormir a casa a nuestra Shi-chan la otra noche"_

- _"Maravilloso, ahora estoy más que convencido en que el negocio será venidero"_ - Mi padre sólo piensa en eso - _"Pero pasemos al comedor, la cena está servida y esperando"_

Una vez que mis padres se llevaron a Midori al comedor, tuve la oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras con mi Natsuki, obviamente lo primero que se me ocurrió fue...

- _"Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a posar en una revista sin mí presente"_

- _"¿Oi?"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Lamento si encuentran algo apresurado este capítulo, así como alguno que otro fallo de redacción y ortografía; pero lamentablemente esta historia probablemente no se actualice prontamente debido a las festividades que ya ustedes conocen. La autora pretende hacer un tour y beber en la casa de sus amigos mañana, probablemente se encuentre cruda el día primero por lo consiguiente no habrán capítulos en esas fechas. Aunque si se me ocurre algo interesante, probablemente sí actualice en estas fechas. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, nos vemos entonces el año que viene.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 5.**

Ante los demás siempre he sido esa persona, la clase de persona que suele vivir al día sin preocuparse en el futuro. La clase de persona libre y despreocupada a la que le puedes decir las cosas y que en apariencia, no le toma gran importancia. Esa soy yo para los demás.

Lo que muy pocos saben es que la realidad de las cosas es muy diferente a lo que demuestro, pocos saben que me preocupo mucho por los demás y suelo hacer actos de benevolencia a sus espaldas. No estoy interesada en conservar esa imagen que todos me han dado, pero tampoco estoy interesada en hacerles pensar lo contrario. Preferiría que sólo una persona notara esa faceta mía, pero esa persona sólo ve lo mismo que los demás, la independiente, alocada y descuidada Sugiura.

Recuerdo perfectamente a mi madre, siempre andaba retándome, - 'Debes ser más organizada' – decía ella, - 'Mira a tu hermana' – cosas por el estilo. No recuerdo a mi padre, cuando mis padres se separaron apenas y escuchaba de su presencia, no me hizo falta tampoco. Tenía a mi abuela, a mi madre y a mi hermana. Se decía que mi abuela era una atleta en sus días de secundaria, me mostraba sus trofeos y sus medallas cuando yo era una niña. Ella decía que yo le recordaba mucho a como era ella en aquellos días, antes de que sus padres la casaran con mi difunto abuelo.

Fue mi abuela quien me insistió en que le dedicara más seriedad a mi entrenamiento, por alguna extraña razón, sólo a ella le hacía caso. Tal vez se deba a que ella era la única que me entendía, el comprender que yo era una persona que gustaba de su libertad, de su libre manera de ser y también, de su abierta forma de querer. Digo querer debido a que era una niña apenas, amar es una palabra muy fuerte para una cría de apenas ocho años, aunque a veces pienso que nunca pasé de esa edad.

El día que mi abuela murió tuve una competencia, pude haber fácilmente desistido en competir y regresar a casa a su velorio, pero sus palabras no me lo permitieron. La noche antes del desafío, ella me dijo que pasara lo que pasara yo debería competir, había entrenado muy duro para ese día y merecía el triunfo. Yo pensé que se refería al hecho de que estaba muy nerviosa antes de la competencia, fue después que comprendí que ella ya sabía que no me vería regresar triunfante, ella sabía que esa misma noche sería la última que pasaríamos juntas.

Al final decidí competir en nombre de mi abuela, por supuesto que me llevé el primer lugar, tenía trece años cuando eso sucedió, mamá nunca me lo perdonó.

Los años pasaron y dando tumbos llegué a la universidad, recién empezaba cuando en una de mis clases me topé por vez primera con ella. Sagisawa Youko, estudiante de primer año, coincidíamos en la clase de antropología, nos sentábamos casi siempre juntas en el salón. Físicamente era todo lo contrario a mí, pero no sólo eso, también lo era internamente, los dos lados de una moneda. Debo confesar que al conocerla noté un exagerado parecido a mi abuela, tal vez la extrañaba más de lo que admití en su tiempo o tal vez si haya algo de mi abuela en Youko.

Hicimos amistad rápidamente, afortunadamente para mí, el ser extrovertida en demasía me facilita conocer mucha gente y congeniar, en apariencia, con cualquier persona. Youko no fue la excepción, puesto que en pocos días conseguí que nos convirtiésemos en las mejores amigas del mundo. Estábamos juntas en todas partes, íbamos a fiestas, de compras, a fiestas, de viaje, más fiestas... He sido yo quien la incitó a agarrar el hábito de beber esperando poder superarla en algo por una vez en mi vida, debo confesar que fue una buena aprendiz, ella superó al maestro.

Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, lo nuestro no fue la excepción. Como en toda buena historia siempre hay un tercero en discordia, en nuestro particular caso fue nuestro maestro. Por azares del destino terminé en una fiesta, en la cama con él, algo que estúpidamente le comenté a Youko a la mañana siguiente. Cierto es que lo tomé a broma, no le di la menor importancia si es que debía tener alguna, pero la reacción de Youko conmigo hacia ese evento en especial fue tan fría...

Tiempo después supe que Youko estaba enamorada de ese maestro, aunque le pedí disculpas por ello, nunca me lo perdonó o al menos eso pienso, puesto que ya no salíamos como antes y me evitaba todo el tiempo. Para acabarla de amolar, mamá me anunció que mi padre había vuelto a la casa, aunque no hice bulla por eso, decidí que ya era tiempo de volar. Comencé a tener trabajos esporádicos, fui mesera, repartidora de pizzas, trabajé en una taberna... Todo esto sumado a mi ejercicio profesional de lo único que consideré sabía hacer verdaderamente bien, correr.

Fue así como en una de mis andanzas conocí a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes, con una gran amargura a cuestas y un pésimo carácter. Kuga Natsuki o la princesa del hielo, como le conocían sus compañeras del instituto en donde la conocí. Tuve la oportunidad de verla competir en el colegio donde ella asistía, después de todo, en esos días trabajaba como sustituta ahí. Su talento me llamó mucho la atención, era buena en realidad.

Así fue como terminé convirtiéndome en la entrenadora de esa rapaz malcriada y posteriormente en otras niñas como ella, todas hemos trabajado muy duro para convertirnos en un equipo de trabajo hecho y derecho. Pero de todas ellas, la más talentosa en cuanto a ser un estuche de monerías se refiere, siempre ha sido Natsuki. Ella ha sido la que ha corrido con todo lo que puede para seguir hacia adelante, no solo eso, su versatilidad en la natación así como en el mundo del modelaje nos ha ayudado mucho a todas. Nada me daría más gusto que ver ese sombrío rostro sonreír genuinamente una vez en su vida.

- _"Sugiura-san, si no hay inconveniente alguno me gustaría que Kuga-san se quedara con nosotros en lo que llega el día de la carrera"_

- _"Fujino-san no es por menospreciar su invitación, pero necesito que Natsuki lleve su entrenamiento así como su dieta como es debido"_

- _"Tendremos a un chef a su disposición"_

- _"No es por eso, sus horarios de entrenamiento le harán entrar y salir de la mansión a tiempos innadecuados para ustedes"_

- _"Kuga-san tendrá libertad de entrar y salir de la mansión cuando así lo requiera, no me interpondría en su entrenamiento para nada. Después de todo, yo también estoy interesado en que Kuga-san gane la competencia"_

- _"Si Natsuki no tiene inconveniente en ello, no veo por qué no. ¿Qué dices cría, aceptas la proposición de Fujino-san?"_

- _"¡Sí!"_

- _"Ejem, Shi-chan, la pregunta era para Kuga-san"_

- _"Pero ella dijo que sí, ¿verdad Kuga-han?"_

- _"Shizuru..."_

- _"Tomaré eso como un sí"_

- _"¡Midori-sensei!"_ - Parece que has encontrado la horma de tus zapatos.

No es un secreto para mí que la hija de Fujino-san se encuentra sobre Natsuki, después de todo la reconocí en cuanto le vi al entrar acá. La misma muchacha que Natsuki sacó a bailar cuando estaba ebria, Shizuru Fujino. A pesar de que ahora mismo Natsuki me está viendo con cara de pocos amigos he fingido un total desinterés hacia su actitud. Después de todo, nos conviene tener contenta a la hija de nuestro patrocinador, el cual es muy rico y muy influyente. Una vez más, tendremos que depender en Natsuki para sostenernos en este ambiente, pero se bien que ella lo entenderá algún día.

- _"Gomen ne, Nat-chin"_

- _"Midori, beoda ésta..."_

Aunque Natsuki no comenzó a dormir enseguida con los Fujino, la mudanza se apareció a la mañana siguiente de nuestra cena con ellos. Dijeron que mientras más rápido Kuga-san se mudara más rápido se adaptaría. Partimos entonces de la casa en donde estábamos viviendo rumbo a Fuuka Gakuen, en donde la directora Himeno Fumi nos esperaría para pedirle formalmente que Natsuki utilizara libremente las instalaciones del colegio para realizar su entrenamiento.

Por supuesto, a la entrada del colegio una muy alegre y cordial Fujino Shizuru se encontaba esperándonos para escoltarnos hasta la oficina de la directora. Un gesto muy amable de su parte, venir especialmente para llevar de la mano a su pequeño cachorro, no es broma, en cuanto vio a Natsuki le tomó de la mano y la llevó así por todo el colegio, ante las miradas envidiosas de los demás estudiantes.

- _"Shizuru, ¿está bien que andemos así por el colegio?"_

- _"No tiene nada de malo que dos buenas amigas se tomen de la mano mientras caminan"_

- _"¿En serio?"_

- _"Es una costumbre en Fuuka, vete habituando a ella"_

Pobre Natsuki, no sabe nada de nada y no la culpo. Ella ha vivido una realidad muy diferente al resto del mundo, por un momento pensé que toda esa amargura la consumiría tarde o temprano pero veo felizmente que me he equivocado. Pensaba atormentar a Natsuki un poco antes de llegar a la oficina de Fumi-san, pero me he topado con una aparición que no me esperaba encontrar en este lugar. Saliendo de la enfermería de la escuela y con una lata de café en las manos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sagisawa Youko, mi amiga Youko.

- _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sugiura-san"_ - ¿Sugiura-san?

- _"Verdaderamente Youko"_

- _"¿Conoces a la enfermera de la escuela, Midori sensei?" - _¿Conocerla? Vomitábamos juntas hasta hace algunos años.

- _"¿Midori sensei? Ya veo, así que sí te graduaste de la universidad, pensé que habías desistido de ella"_

- _"Nunca dejé de estudiar, sólo necesitaba mi espacio de nuevo Youko"_

- _"¿A dónde se dirigen?"_

- _"Necesitamos hablar con Fumi-san, sobre el entrenamiento intensivo que mi atleta necesita"_

- _"Así que sigues en ese mundo todavía"_

- _"Es divertido"_

- _"El problema contigo es que nunca has dejado de divertirte"_

- _"Midori-sensei"_

- _"Entiendo Fujino-san, tenemos una cita que cumplir. Fue un placer verte Youko, espero que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente"_

- _"Buen día"_

Y con ese diálogo tan frío, terminó mi inesperado encuentro con mi mejor amiga, quien ahora se refiere a mí cual desconocida. A pesar de no haber perdido la sonrisa de mi rostro en todo momento, la tristeza que me invade es mucha... Bueno, probablemente no tanta, nada que una cerveza no solucione y definitivamente, si Youko cree que con eso me voy a rendir es que no me conoce bien. Pero ese asunto lo trataré más adelante, primero lo primero.

- _"¿Lista Nat-chan?"_

- _"¡Que no me llames así!"_

- _"Pero si eres mi pequeña Natsuki, como no voy a llamarte así"_

- _"Soy tu pequeña mina de oro, pero no será así por mucho tiempo"_

- _"Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien del equipo Nat, así que no te enfades si tienes que posar nuevamente en alguna otra revista"_

- _"No será necesario, Kuga-han recibirá todo el apoyo y soporte de la familia Fujino. Sería vergonzoso que la vieran posando para esas revistas nuevamente" _- ¡Uy! ¡Qué mirada!

Así que no soltarás tan fácil a tu lindo perrito ¿eh? No importa, aún me quedan las otras chicas para seguir con el negocio, aunque debo admitir que Nat tiene ese algo que hace que las revistas se vendan como pan caliente. Probablemente sea su encanto 'gay'. La misma Shizuru debe estar embelesada con él, algo que pretendo utilizar completamente, lo lamento Nat-chan.

- "_¿Midori-sensei?"_

- _"Dime"_

- _"¿Por qué tienes signos de yenes en tus ojos?"_

- _"¡Oh! No te fijes en esas cosas mi pequeña saltamontes... No te fijes..."_

_

* * *

**N/A:** Mil disculpas si este capítulo no cumple sus expectativas, pero decidí que un punto de vista por parte de Midori sería algo diferente. Cierto, hubo muy poco ShizNat pero es obvio que en los capítulos subsecuentes habrá espacio para ellas. Para las que están esperando una narración desde el punto de vista de Natsuki... Paciencia, recuerden que a pesar de que la mayoría de los capítulos son contados por Shizuru, la protagonista es Natsuki. Por lo tanto, la perspectiva debe ser opuestamente diferente a las demás y enfocarse a la idea original de este fic.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 6.**

Después de haber dejado a Midori-sensei y a Natsuki en la oficina de nuestra directora, no he vuelto a ver mi adorada chica en todo el día. Supe de muy buena fuente que Fumi-san accedió a prestarle las instalaciones a Natsuki al igual que a su Kohai, para que entrenen diariamente. Me he quedado un poco más de tiempo en el salón del consejo de lo que debía, puesto que me puse a investigar por internet todo lo referente a Kruger Natsuki, 'la promesa de Japón'.

En realidad no me esperaba que mi Natsuki fuera tan multifacética, ha sido campeona de natación en el estilo de braza de 100 metros, carreras de media y larga distancia, aparte de todo esto ha sido modelo en algunas revistas deportivas. Incluso tiene su fanclub en internet, un dominio manejado por una administradora conocida como 'Viola', quien asegura ser una reportera que ha visto a mi Natsuki desde sus inicios en la escuela elemental.

En su página ella menciona el hecho de que 'Nat' haya posado con ropa sugerente en una revista para caballeros, pero el dinero que le pagaron por ello lo donó a un evento de caridad que se realizó en ese año. La misma Viola asegura que Natsuki es una persona de una mirada fría y poco sociable pero que en el fondo es una persona muy generosa y amable, cualidades poco comunes en muchos deportistas profesionales.

En ningún sitio se menciona el verdadero nombre de Natsuki, lo cual es un misterio para mí. Me pregunto por qué habrá cambiado su nombre de familia, de Kuga a Kruger. ¿Lo habrá hecho para que no la localicen fuera del ámbito deportivo? No lo creo, no se me hace que Natsuki sea la clase de persona que cuida su imagen ante los demás. La periodista no menciona nada tampoco, probablemente no pretende entrometerse en la vida de Natsuki por respeto a su intimidad. Pero hablando de la intimidad de Natsuki... ¿Dónde andará la susodicha?

Justo cuando iba de salida, pude distinguir una figura a la distancia corriendo rápidamente de un extremo del campus a otro. Si mis sentidos no me engañan, estoy segura de que es ella quien se encuentra por ahí, debe estar entrenando para la famosa competencia de la que hablaba ayer. Sin perder más tiempo decidí acercarme hacia donde mi Natsuki se encontraba para saludarle, así que esperé sentada en donde había dejado sus cosas, en lo que terminaba su entrenamiento. Mientras ella volvía decidí echarle una ojeada a su mochila.

Aparte de su mochila, en la que habían libros que todavía conservaban su empaque original, encontré un montón de botellas de bebidas energizantes, frutas, una coca-cola y barras de galletas. Decidí seguir revisando en el deportivo que se encontraba junto a su mochila de clases, ahí tenía su ropa limpia, una toalla y...su ropa interior...

Esto sí que ha sido revelador un sumamente sexy hilo dental, en V de encaje y de color negro, de la colección de Victoria's Secret, junto con un sostén con un escote sugerente y de poca copa, que combinaba perfectamente con la otra prenda. Tuve que usar la toalla de Natsuki para detener mi hemorragia nasal, la cual casi mancha tan maravillosas pertenencias. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero creo que fue bastante, es decir, no me lo esperaba en realidad. Natsuki, quien ahora se encuentra corriendo con nada más que unos pants y un sencillo top que me deja ver su bien tonificado abdomen, gusta de usar lencería fina y por si fuera poco, extremadamente ultra sexy.

¿Quién diría que debajo de ese uniforme escolar tan simple como lo es el de Fuuka Gakuen, se encuentra una lencería tan fina que vale la pena echar un vistazo? Mi hemorragia simplemente continuó, justo cuando pensé que me desmayaría ahí mismo la voz de Natsuki me sacó de mi perverso trance; afortunadamente ya había guardado su ropa nuevamente y sólo tenía su toalla en mi rostro.

- _"¡Shizuru! ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

- _"Nat..." _- Ni siquiera pude terminar esa frase, todo me estaba dando vueltas y para terminarla de empeorar, el cuerpo sudoroso de Natsuki con todas esas feromonas en el aire me estaban matando.

- _"Recuéstate, alza el rostro o seguirás perdiendo sangre"_ - Me lo merezco por fisgona - _"Te voy a poner unas torundas empapadas con esto, aguanta"_

Natsuki rompió una ampolleta de algún fármaco que ignoro que era, impregnó las torundas y me las puso a ambos lados de mis fosas nasales. Sí, estaba sangrando de ambos lados, patético. Mencionó algo acerca del calor que hubo durante el día, lo cual significa que en realidad no se dio cuenta que el 'golpe de calor' que tenía me lo ocasionó su ropa íntima y no el clima.

- _"Siento haber interrumpido el entrenamiento de Natsuki, no fue mi intención ser una carga"_

- _"No es nada, lo importante es que tú estés bien"_

Ahora era yo quien se encontraba ruborizada, definitivamente la tal Viola conocía bien a mi Natsuki, en realidad es una persona muy amable. Afortunadamente para Natsuki, mi rubor era parte del calor que tenía mi cuerpo y no el hecho de que tenga mi rostro entre sus piernas en lo que mi nariz dejaba de sangrar. Mientras esperábamos a que mi calentura se bajara, Natsuki comenzó a tararear una canción que estoy segura he oído en alguna ocasión, aunque en este preciso momento no recuerdo dónde. Posiblemente ni la misma Natsuki se haya dado cuenta de que la está entonando, puesto que su mirada perdida en el horizonte demuestra una gran reminiscencia hacia un pasado que hasta ahora desconozco.

El tranquilo sonido de la voz de Natsuki, así como la leve brisa que comenzó a soplar, hizo que mi cuerpo quedara en un estado de trance hipnótico, en el cual estoy segura que pude sentir los labios de Natsuki sobre los míos. Aunque eso probablemente haya sido parte de mi imaginación y mi perversa y calenturienta mente. Finalmente pude salir de mi estupor, Natsuki seguía conmigo y yo aún me encontraba recostada en sus piernas.

- _"Parece que finalmente la hemorragia ha cedido"_

- _"¿Cómo?"_ - En efecto, las torundas ya no estaban ahí y mi nariz se encontraba seca, aunque con un olor característico de sangre ahí.

- _"Supongo que debemos volver a casa ahora"_ - Ah... Ese debemos me gusta mucho, aunque me pareció ver una ligera mueca en el rostro de mi cachorra, ¿acaso le parece desagradable vivir conmigo?

- _"Es hora de cenar, mamá debe estar algo preocupada por mí"_

- _"Si no es mucha molestia, podemos pasar a los baños antes de partir? Me gustaría refrescarme un poco"_

- _"Perdón, no quise retrasarte"_

- _"No pasa nada Shizuru, ¿puedes caminar?"_

Puedes caminar dijo ella, pero me ha levantado de donde me encontraba y está manteniendo mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Traté de decirle que no era necesario que me llevara del brazo hasta los baños, pero Natsuki insistió en que podría marearme en cualquier momento. Decidí entonces no insistirle más, ella ya había decidido, es una mala idea ir en contra de un lobo. La esperé en una banca de los vestidores en lo que se daba una rápida ducha. Para distraer mi mente y evitar el pensar en su cuerpo mojado y desnudo en la regadera, le he prestado su celular para realizar una rápida llamada a mi madre.

Justo cuando pensé que mi mente se encontraba nuevamente en perfecta armonía y autocontrol, Natsuki salió del baño con nada más que una toalla diciendo que se le olvidó llevar consigo el deportivo en donde se encontraba su ropa. Casi pude sentir el cómo las venas de mi nariz se hincharon para romperse nuevamente, pero afortunadamente esta vez pude contenerme a tiempo. Sin mirar le he pasado su bolso en una acción que no pasó desapercibida por ella, de reojo pude ver que tenía una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a las duchas.

- _"Ya estoy lista, vamos a casa"_

-_ "Bien, porque mamá nos está esperando con la cena lista"_

-_ "¿Qué comeremos?"_

-_ "Pescado"_

- _"Perfecto"_

- _"¿A dónde vas?, mi auto se encuentra en el otro lado del estacionamiento"_

- _"No vas a manejar, no estás en condiciones para ello"_

- _"¿Pretendes que volvamos a pie? La casa está algo retirada del colegio"_

- _"Puedo cargarte"_

- "¿Estás bromeando?"

- _"Sí, vamos en mi vehículo"_

- _"¿Tienes uno?"_

- _"Por supuesto, mira ahí está_"

Una horrible, monstruosa y peligrosa motocicleta se encontraba estacionada en uno de los rincones más escondidos de los jardines de Fuuka. Natsuki comentó que es mucho más rápido llegar a cualquier sitio en ella, además le consumía poca gasolina. Iba a comenzar a protestar que por ningún motivo me subiría a un transporte tan peligroso como lo es una motocicleta, pero de la nada Natsuki comenzó a desvertirse frente a mí. Eso definitivamente cortó cualesquiera que haya sido lo que fuere a decirle, para cuando me di cuenta, se encontraba en ropa interior poniéndose una vestimenta ajustada de cuero que le cubría nuevamente el cuerpo.

Recogió su ropa la guardó en un compartimento de la motocicleta y sacó un casco para mí, una vez montada en su moto me pidió que subiera y me agarrara de su cintura. Acto seguido ya me tenía encima, a veces me pregunto, en este juego del gato y el ratón, ¿quién es realmente el gato y quién el ratón? No importa en realidad, en este preciso instante en el que me encuentro apretándole firmemente su cintura, con mi rostro hundido en su espalda, el quién seduce a quién es lo de menos.

Kuga Natsuki, en realidad eres enigmática, estás llena de secretos y yo, Fujino Shizuru te prometo develarlos todos hasta que no quede una sóla laguna de incertidumbre entre nosotras. A partir de este momento, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas mía, es una promesa.

* * *

**N/A:** _ Debo confesar que este capítulo ha sido sumamente educativo, al menos lo fue para mí. Honestamente, jamás había entrado a la página de Victoria's Secret, les recomiendo no lo hagan, aquellas personas que sean fácilmente impresionables con las modelos y sus provocativos artículos, pueden sufrir un derrame nasal igual que Shizuru. ¡Oh sí! ShizNat al fin, aunque el fanservice fue muy descarado no me arrepiento para nada, además creo que se los debía, pero si lo desean puedo dejar de hacerlo... En lo que la autora se da un baño de agua fría les agradecería mucho que comentaran al respecto. Ja Ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 7.**

_Natsuki..._

_Natsuki..._

_Despierta..._

_Se hace tarde..._

_Natsuki..._

_Hija..._

Mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, mejor conocida como Kruger Natsuki en el medio deportivo de Japón. Desde que era muy pequeña, mamá y yo solíamos viajar a diferentes puntos del Japón todo el tiempo. No teníamos un hogar fijo, no recuerdo haber pasado mucho tiempo en ningún sitio de los que visitábamos. Mamá decía que era parte de su trabajo, por eso no podíamos quedarnos nunca en un lugar por mucho tiempo. No tengo padre y si lo tuve, no lo conozco; no es que ahora me importe mucho que digamos, una vez que perdí a mi madre en ese accidente lo demás dejó de tener importancia para mí.

Era muy niña cuando mi madre murió, fue hasta ese entonces que descubrí que tenía familiares, antes de que mi mamá muriera estaba segura de que no había nadie más que ella. El hermano menor de mi madre fue a recogerme en la estación de policía, aparentemente la muerte de mamá causó gran alboroto en aquellos días. Mamá era una periodista, cazaba noticias de un lado a otro, siempre tratando de ser la primera; no tenía un jefe o un horario, lo cual era perfecto para que le quedara tiempo para mí. Hasta donde recuerdo siempre estuvo a mi lado, fue una buena madre.

Recuerdo el funeral, ese día estaba muy nublado, habían muchas personas. Algunas lloraban la muerte de mi madre y otras sólo permanecían ahí con la mirada expectante para escuchar los comentarios de los otros. En aquellos días no supe bien qué fue lo que pasó, para mí el auto volcó por accidente y sólo yo salvé la vida de milagro. Pero en los periódicos aparecieron muchas notas amarillistas referentes a mi madre, unas decían que la habían mandado asesinar debido a una historia en la que estaba trabajando. Otros decían que fue un crimen pasional debido a que era amante de un político muy influyente y que la había descubierto con otro. La verdad está ahí, pero actualmente no estoy interesada en resucitar a los muertos, para mí, mamá murió por un simple fallo mecánico y eso es todo.

En el velorio había una mujer que llamó mucho mi atención, probablemente fue el destino o quizás la casualidad, pero de todos los presentes la única que parecía entender mi dolor era esa dama. Aún la recuerdo, cabello castaño claro, muy alta o al menos me lo parecía, delgada, como de la edad de mi madre. Estaba de negro y con un velo en el rostro, por lo que nunca supe quién ni cómo era, se acercó al ataúd de mamá y le susurró algo al oído. Al ver que no perdí detalle de su acción, se dirigió a mí, con un acento que jamás olvidaré me dijo con voz serena - _"Eres igual a ella, tienes los ojos de Saeko"_ - Kuga Saeko, era el nombre de mi madre, el de esa mujer nunca lo supe, tampoco la volví a ver.

Mis tíos me mandaron a una escuela pública en Tokyo, donde ellos residían, mientras que a mis primos los mandaron a las instituciones privadas más caras. Todo esto me supongo que lo hicieron con el dinero que testó mi madre, lamentablemente nunca pude disponer de esa pequeña fortuna debido a que mis tíos la derrocharon mucho antes de que yo tuviese la edad legal para disponer de ella. A los doce años mi tío me dijo que no había manera de mantenerme, me mandaría a un internado y trabajaría ahí para sostenerme. A pesar de la contrariedad no les dejé ver mi tristeza, eso jamás se los permití, así que siguiendo sus mandatos fui al dichoso internado, en donde estudiaba horas extra para sacar una beca, si pretendía seguir estudiando claro está.

En ese lugar mi apática forma de ser volvió nuevamente, los pocos logros que Mai tuvo conmigo en la escuela elemental desaparecieron casi por completo. Mi conducta no ayudaba mucho tampoco, he dicho que al inicio obedecí ciegamente las instrucciones de mis tíos pero al final decidí seguir mis propias reglas. Aprendí a fumar y a beber a una corta edad, pero todo terminó cuando ella se apareció nuevamente en mi vida. En medio de una mala borrachera, mis pasos me dirigieron hacia la tumba de mi madre, la maldije ahí mismo por haberme abandonado a mi suerte, maldije también mi destino al haberme dejado con vida. Un acento familiar de Kyoto me sacó de mi error, nuevamente aquella dama quien vestía de negro y cubría su rostro, se apareció ante mí.

- _"Kuga Natsuki, la hija de Kuga Saeko"_

- _"¡Qué le importa eso a usted!"_

- _"¿Ara? Ese temperamento lo has heredado de tu padre sin duda alguna"_

- _"Yo no tengo padre"_

- _"Pero la terquedad seguro vino del lado de tu madre"_

- _"¿Quién es usted?"_

- _"Yo soy... Una vieja amiga de la familia"_

- _"¿A qué ha venido aquí?"_

- _"Me temo que a lo mismo que Natsuki-chan. A veces yo también la maldigo por haberse ido de esa manera"_

Ni una palabra más crucé con esa mujer, aparentemente las dos estábamos demasiado ensimismadas en nuestros pensamientos como para continuar nuestro diálogo. Pude haber salido de mi ignorancia y preguntarle a esta dama de dónde conocía a mis padres, cuál era su nombre o alguna otra cosa, cualquier cosa. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, una leve y fría brisa comenzó a soplar, meciendo el delgado velo negro que le cubría el rostro a la señora. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de rostro alargado y delgado, de ojos marrones; su expresión madura e indescifrable, el velo le descubrió el rostro, pero no pude ver a través de su otra máscara. Debe haberme notando mirándole, porque se dirigió hacia mí y acarició mis cabellos; lo más sorprendente de todo es que no me retraje como solía acostumbrar con los demás. - _"Natsuki-chan parece haberme encontrado digna de su atención"_ - Sonrió traviesamente, una sonrisa genuina y diferente a lo que me había enseñado hasta ese entonces, tan bella era que no pude evitar el sonrojarme ante ella.

- _"Baka"_

- _"A pesar de su corta edad Natsuki es una niña muy sabia. Por miedo fui capaz de abandonar todo lo que había soñado, por no tener el valor de hacerle frente a mi futuro, lo he perdido todo"_

No comprendí las palabras de aquella mujer, puesto que eran puras frases sin sentido para mí, sin embargo el sonido de su voz me resultaba demasiado melodioso como para no escuchar su hermoso Kyoto-ben. La extraña continuó - _"Nunca huyas, nunca corras, nunca temas"_ - Mamá solía decir eso, lo dijo antes de morir, lo recuerdo perfectamente, esas eran sus palabras. Entonces esta mujer sí conocía a mi madre, cuando iba a preguntar ella siguió - "_No hay nada peor en este mundo que el miedo mismo, pero no hay nada que no se pueda enfrentar con un poco de determinación" _- Eso no parecía ser algo que mi madre hubiese dicho, mas bien, creo que esa era la conclusión a la que la dama había llegado, aún así, me pareció bastante inspiradora. Antes de retirarse, la mujer me dirigió una última mirada y se despidió con estas palabras - _"Ánimo Natsuki, porque no estamos solas"_ - No estamos solas... Probablemente se refería a que mamá nos estaba viendo desde algún lugar, pero también puede ser que no le haya entendido a la dama de negro.

Nunca visité de nuevo la tumba de mamá, no por rencor o por miedo, sino porque decidí no volver a mirar hacia atrás, sino hacia adelante. Haría lo que sea para levantarme de mis cenizas, mamá estaba viendo, o al menos eso quise pensar. No la iba a decepcionar, Kuga Natsuki no se iba a dejar vencer por un puñado de seres egoístas y avaros. Kuga Natsuki renació, como Kruger Natsuki, la atleta versátil de Japón.

***

- _"¿Tan temprano y Natsuki-chan ya se ha levantado?"_

- _"Fujino-san, buenos días. Disculpe mi intrusión a su cocina, me retiro"_

- _"¡Oh no! Para nada es una intrusión, estamos muy felices de que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación Natsuki-chan, al menos de mi parte me encuentro muy feliz"_

- _"Me gustaría saber por qué tanta algarabía por mi presencia en su hogar, Fujino-san"_

- _"No seas tan formal, llámame mamá"_

- _"¡Ah!... bueno, eso"_

- _"Lo lamento, no quise importunarte, puedes llamarme como gustes"_

- _"Sí"_

- _"Te decía que estoy a gusto contigo aquí, verás, como has de haber notado ni mi esposo ni yo pasamos mucho tiempo en la casa. Siento mucha preocupación por mi hija Shizuru, quien ha crecido sin sus padres"_

- _"Shizuru-san es una mujer muy madura, ella ha entendido a la perfección que sus padres no siempre pueden estar con ella..."_

- _"Cuando te sonrojas eres más linda, ¿sabías?"_

- _"¡Fujino-san!"_

- _"Shizuru es demasiado estricta consigo misma, tratando siempre de ser la mejor para que no nos preocupemos. A veces me pregunto si es feliz con esa vida que lleva"_ - ¿Quién no sería feliz con ese séquito de fans que andan con ella todo el santo día? - _"Me pregunto si hay alguien en la vida de Shizuru que le haga sonreír genuinamente"_ - ¿Eh?

- _"Shizuru-san sonríe siempre"_

- _"Pero esa sonrisa no es verdadera, se parece mucho a su tía..."_

- _"¿¡La sonrisa de Shizuru no es verdadera!?"_

- _"¿Shizuru?" _- Oi...

- _"Lo lamento, quise decir Shizuru-san"_

- _"Ella te ha permitido que le digas así, ya veo. Sabía que sería una buena idea el traerte con nosotros, Natsuki-chan. Pero no me has dicho que haces de pie a esta hora"_

- _"Es hora de salir a correr, de esta manera cuando termine me dará tiempo de desayunar e ir a la escuela"_

- _"Tengo entendido que Natsuki-chan es una chica muy talentosa, que puede vivir perfectamente sin asistir al colegio"_

- _"Si mi madre viviera... Ella estaría orgullosa de verme con una profesión"_

- _"Si la madre de Natsuki-chan viviera, estaría más orgullosa de ver lo madura e independiente que es su hija. Pero como madre puedo asegurarte, que el verlas felices a ustedes es lo que nos hace sentir más satisfechas"_

- _"Shizuru es muy afortunada"_

- _"Cierto, te ha encontrado a ti" _- Oi...

¿Qué clase de plática fue esa? Si ya de por sí pensaba que Shizuru era rara es que no había entablado relaciones políticas con sus familiares, pareciera como si la mamá de Shizuru me estuviera confiando a su hija como si fuera... como si fuera...

- _"¡Fíjate hacia dónde estás corriendo, animal!"_

- _"Nao, no molestes"_

- _"¿En dónde tienes la cabeza perrucha? A ver si dejas de estar volando mientras entrenamos"_

- _"Enseña tus respetos, araña"_

- _"Sólo porque los demás te besan el trasero por tener una linda cara y ganar mediocremente tus competencias, no significa que todos debamos rendirte pleitesía"_

- _"Estás muy lejos de llegarme a los talones, así que antes de hablar primero rinde como deportista"_

- _"¡Basta ustedes dos, somos un equipo!"_

- _"Pero Midori-sensei ella comenzó" _- Repliqué.

- _"Yo no me tengo la culpa de que esté en la luna su alteza Natsuki" _- Estúpida araña.

- _"Ya basta las dos, Nao vete a correr con Mikoto y deja en paz a Natsuki"_

- _"¿Ves como si hay favoritismo?"_

- _"Natsuki trabaja para todas nosotras, ya va siendo hora de que le agradezcas un poco"_

- _"¡Que me lleve el diablo antes!"_

- _"Lo lamento Midori-sensei"_

- _"Me temo que la competencia nos tiene algo estresadas a todas. Ve a darte un baño, anda a Fuuka Gakuen, trata de relajarte un poco y nos vemos nuevamente en la tarde para continuar entrenando"_

- _"Sí sensei"_

Ahora sí que la arruiné, el tiempo para la competencia cada vez está más cerca y siento que mi cuerpo no está respondiendo como debiera. Maldición, tengo que ganar esa carrera cueste lo que cueste, no quiero ser una novata toda mi vida, tengo que sobresalir del resto, tengo que ser la mejor. Debo tener muchos éxitos y saber cuando retirarme a tiempo, sólo espero no perder el piso antes de que eso ocurra.

De regreso al colegio, fui recibida por una impaciente Kaichou-sama, quien aparentemente no se veía muy complacida de verme hasta esta hora. Es verdad, pese haber salido a las cinco de la mañana a entrenar, perdí el sentido del tiempo y me he retrasado al venir a la escuela. Si sigo así repetiré el curso escolar con seguridad. Aunque Shizuru habló con mis maestros, diciendo mentiras para salvarme, no estoy del todo complacida por su ayuda. Hubiese preferido que no se metiera en mis asuntos, traté de explicarle lo que pensaba pero sólo sirvió para empeorar las cosas. Shizuru volvió a casa sin esperarme, debo haberla ofendido por no querer aceptar su ayuda.

No tenía muchas ganas de entrenar, pero tampoco quería enfrentar nuevamente la mirada inquisitiva de Shizuru, no tenía el valor para ello. Así que decidí relajarme en la piscina del colegio por un rato, en lo que se me aclaraban las ideas. Debo confesar que perdí la noción del tiempo, pero lo que fue mucho peor; ni siquiera noté que no me encontraba sola en ese lugar. Cuando salí de la piscina, una mujer trigueña de ojos marrones, se encontraba esperándome en la orilla de la alberca. Con una sonrisa gentil, me extendió la mano en donde tenía una toalla para secarme. - _"Ha pasado algo de tiempo, Natsuki-chan"_ - Oi.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 8.**

Natsuki se encuentra retrasada, me pregunto dónde andará, ¿seguirá entrenando? Normalmente ella llega a la hora de la cena, para las comidas nunca se atrasa; muy diferente en cuanto a sus clases se refiere. Un ejemplo de ello fue hoy en la mañana, Natsuki se concentró demasiado en su entrenamiento y a duras penas llegó a tomar sus materias, aunque perdió las primeras horas. Para evitarle problemas con sus maestros me tomé la libertad de disculparla con ellos, pero eso no he debido hacerlo. Ignoro por qué pero a mi Natsuki le molestó terriblemente lo que hice.

Me pregunto por qué habrá reaccionado de esa manera, no lo hice con mala intención, Natsuki mala. Quizás no he debido decirle que lo hubiese hecho por cualquier otra estudiante, ahora que lo pienso, esto último pareció enfurecerla todavía más. ¿Sentirá celos por verme siempre rodeada de estudiantes?

- _"¿Qué ocurre Shi-chan?"_

- _"¿Debe ocurrirme algo?"_

- _"No. Pero es la tercera vez que te oigo suspirar en estos cinco minutos que llevo aquí en la cocina"_

- _"¿Estás cocinando mamá?" _- Cambio de tema.

- _"¿Y hasta ahora lo notas? Tu tía vino de visita, quiero sorprenderla con un platillo que solía hacernos nuestra madre en Kyoto"_

- _"¿Cuándo llegó?"_

- _"Esta tarde, pero no se encuentra en la casa. Dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos de negocios y regresaría para la cena"_

- _"Hace mucho que no la veo por aquí, creí que se había olvidado de nosotros"_

- _"Bueno, yo pensé que se había olvidado del mundo pero me da gusto saber que no es así"_

La hermana de mi madre, mi tía, es una persona bastante peculiar. No suele hacer apariciones públicas, a pesar de que es una escritora reconocida casi no se le conoce físicamente. No se relaciona con nadie y hasta donde yo sé, nunca se ha casado ni tiene hijos. Tengo entendido que es un poco mayor que mi madre, muy joven se fue a vivir a Tokyo, aunque nos visitaba ocasionalmente. Nunca regresó a Kyoto pero no perdió su acento, mamá dijo que yo me parecía mucho a ella, mi tía sólo se reía cuando escuchaba esto.

- _"¿Por qué no le hablas?"_

- _"¿A mi tía?"_

- _"A Natsuki-chan, ¿no es eso en lo que has estado pensando desde que llegaste?" _- ¿Acaso soy muy obvia? - _"No me mires así, una madre lo sabe todo, además tienes tu celular en la mano desde que llegaste"_

- "_A Natsuki no le gusta que la cuiden"_

- _"Todos necesitamos de vez en cuando a alguien que nos brinde algo de ayuda, si bien Natsuki-chan es lo suficientemente obstinada para no darse cuenta de ello, tú no estás tan atrás para rendirte tan fácil"_

- _"Pero..."_

- _"Shi-chan, Natsuki es una buena muchacha, deberías ayudarle a relajarse más. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?" _

- _"¡Madre!" _

Esta plática ha sido de lo más extraño que me haya pasado en la vida. Si no conociera a mi madre, juraría que me está dando luz verde para seducir a Natsuki, pero claro eso no puede ser. ¿O sí? Mis reflexiones las hice a un lado, puesto que mi celular comenzó a sonar a la mitad de nuestra conversación, era Natsuki, ¿desde cuándo tiene ella mi número? Natsuki avisó que no llegaría a dormir a la casa, me dijo que no me preocupara, estaría en casa de Tokiha-han. Que no me preocupara, claro que no, Mai y Natsuki solas en la misma habitación después de no verse por muchos años...

Aunque la misma Natsuki me ha aclarado que su relación con Tokiha-han era de una simple y fraternal amistad, no podía evitar el hecho de sentir celos de ella. La pelirroja tenía ciertas ventajas que yo no tenía con respecto a mi Natsuki, por ejemplo, al conocerla de años tiene más confianza que yo al tratar asuntos muy personales de Natsuki. Además está el hecho de que mi cachorra se ve más relajada al estar con Tokiha que conmigo, aparentemente ambas comparten un vínculo que yo jamás podré tener con Natsuki.

Completamente derrotada por la realización de que Natsuki jamás confiaría en mí, decidí retirarme temprano. Desafortunadamente mi tía llegó en ese momento y no pude zafarme del compromiso de la cena familiar. Mi tía se veía inusualmente feliz, pero la describiré brevemente para aclarar que ella no es mi bola de cristal. De cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y de cara alargada, aunque los años se notan ya en su rostro, nadie diría que tiene cuarenta años. Su cuerpo es bastante curvilíneo, su busto es muy grande y aparentemente sigue en su lugar. Aunque su juventud quedó muy atrás, su figura parece no demostrarlo, es una mujer madura cuyo cuerpo estoy segura que aún levanta muchos suspiros por ahí.

Su Kyoto-ben es algo bastante placentero de escuchar, su voz melodiosa aunado a su bella figura, la convierten en una mujer sumamente atractiva. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que no le conocemos a nadie especial en su vida siendo tan guapa. La cena fue bastante informal, no comimos en el comedor como cuando tenemos visitas, sino que cenamos en la cocina. Papá salió de viaje de negocios en la mañana y dijo regresar para la competencia de Natsuki. A pesar de que mi tristeza me estaba agobiando traté de disimularla durante la velada, pero al término de ésta mi tía me pidió que tomara un baño con ella.

Nuestro cuarto de baño es lo suficientemente grande como para que se bañen todas mis compañeras de clase juntas, está diseñado para relajarnos después de un día duro de trabajo. Con piedras de río e incluso se emuló una cascada artificial. No necesito mencionar que son aguas termales, papá siempre dice que era un pequeño lujo pero que valía la pena, eso no se lo discuto.

- _"Tu padre siempre ha gustado de llevar una vida lujosa en demasía"_

- _"Papá dice que el lugar más importante de la casa debe ser el baño, puesto que es el único sitio en donde puede meditar tranquilamente y alejarse de los problemas del trabajo"_

- "_Ara ¡Y yo que pensaba que el lugar en donde eso ocurría era la cama!"_

- _"Eso... no lo sé, yo creo que me relajo más aquí"_

- _"Pues sí, este lugar está más grande que el departamento en donde vivo en Tokyo, pero aún así la cama es mucho más comoda. Después de un rato en el agua, la piel se te arruga"_

Fingí que no escuché eso, definitivamente si la vida sexual de mis padres es algo que me resulta escalofriante de pensar, la de mi tía tanto peor. Afortunadamente sus experiencias personales quedaron hasta ese nivel, mi tía no volvió a decir nada por un rato más. Se mantuvo callada y con los ojos cerrados, probablemente estaba disfrutando de la paz que brindaba este santuario. Debo confesar que el cuerpo de mi tía se ve demasiado cuidado, me pregunto si se hará la lipo o vive en el gimnasio, su cuerpo es como el de una estudiante de Fuuka pero con el rostro de una mujer mayor. Por andar pensando tonterías no me fijé que mi tía había dejado de meditar y me estaba viendo con cierta curiosidad.

- _"¿Ara? Shizuru-chan parece querer cometer incesto"_

- _"¿Qué? ¡No!"_ - Mi abrupto sobresalto nada refinado terminó de hacerle más divertida la escena a mi tía, quien no paraba de reírse - _"¡Tía Viola!" _- Protesté indignada.

- _"Eso fue muy divertido Shizuru-chan, tu expresión ha valido la pena. Mira que tu mamá estaba preocupada porque aparentas ser una mujer calmada y bien portada, eres una diablilla"_

- _"Eso no fue divertido"_

- _"Bueno, Shizuru-chan tenía una expresión tan simpática mientras me contemplaba que no pude evitar el molestarla un poquito" _- Un poquito...

- _"Estaba pensando en otras cosas"_

- _"Me gustaría saber qué cosas podría tener que pensar una chica de diecisiete años, hace mucho que pasé por esa edad"_

- _"Pues por ejemplo..."_ - No podía hablarle de Natsuki, ella simplemente no lo entendería.

- _"Dime" _- Mi tía insistió.

- _"Mientras tenías cerrados los ojos, comenzaste a entonar una canción"_

- _"¿Ara? No me he dado cuenta, ¿sería tan amable Shizuru-chan de cantarla para mí para recordármela? _

- _"Era más o menos así"_ - Tarareé nuevamente la canción que ella canturreaba hasta hace unos momentos y que resultaba ser la misma que Natsuki entonó aquella tarde en el colegio.

- _"Esa cancioncilla, solía musitarla tu abuela para arrullarnos cuando tu madre y yo éramos pequeñas"_

- _"Nunca antes la había escuchado" _- Al menos no antes de Natsuki.

- "_Así que a tu mamá no se le dio el acunar niños"_

- _"¿Es una canción típica de Kyoto?"_

- _"Creo que mi abuela la inventó, pero no estoy muy segura de eso. No había reparado en ello, la última vez que la entoné fue cuando..." _ - Hizo una pausa - _"Bueno, hace mucho. ¿Acaso Shizuru-chan quiere que la arrullen con una canción de cuna?"_

- _"¡No es eso!"_ - ¡Dios santo! Ella era la reina de la burla y de cambiar el tema cuando no le conviene.

- _"Entonces estás pensando en cantársela a alguien en especial"_

- _"Ya te dije antes que no hay nadie especial en mi vida"_

- _"Tu madre dice que sí, ¿es un chico o una chica?"_

- _"¡Tía!"_

- _"Todo es posible en esta vida sobrina mía, en esta época ya pocas cosas me asombran"_

- _"Natsuki" _- Confesé en un susurro.

- _"¿Cómo?"_ - Mi tía presionó.

- _"Kuga Natsuki, está viviendo con nosotros en lo que compite en el maratón próximo"_

- _"Kuga..." _- Su rostro se ensombreció de repente.

- _"¿Pasa algo tía?"_ - ¿Se habrá asustado por mi confesión? Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que mi tía entendería si yo le contara.

- _"Nada. Sólo que fue inesperado, por decirle de otra forma"_

No volvimos a cruzar palabra después de eso, se sumió en sus pensamientos y después de un rato salió del baño alegando que quería descansar. Yo permanecí un poco más y luego me retiré también, ya en la tranquilidad de mi habitación comencé a llorar. Ignoro aún el por qué de mis lágrimas, no sabía si eran por la realización de que amaba a Natsuki o por el miedo de no tenerla nunca. Es decir, aunque Natsuki se ruboriza cuando está conmigo y aparentemente le agrado, otras veces es muy indiferente conmigo, como lo fue hoy. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de disculparse cuando hablamos por teléfono, se comportó muy tibia conmigo - _"Natsuki"_ - Dije para mí misma, el nombre salía de mis labios en automático. Esta falta de concentración mía era algo inusual, suelo tener más autocontrol que esto, demonios, ¡puedo hacerlo mejor!

Pero dime Natsuki, ¿por qué en Mai-san sí puedes confiar y en mí no? ¿Acaso no piensas en mí como una ayuda sino una molestia? ¿Me amas? O es en Mai en quien has encontrado lo que necesitas. Mi angustia sólo consiguió dejarme peor de lo que ya estaba, sentí como el corazón se me estrujaba fuertemente, el estómago comenzó a dolerme y mi garganta se encontraba seca. Pude haber seguido así por horas, sin embargo, el zumbido de mi teléfono me hizo distraer un poco mis obscuros pensamientos. - _**"Perdóname" **_- Fin del mensaje, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escribir quien lo mandaba, pero el número era el mismo que la susodicha usó para avisarme que no llegaría a casa. Así de simple fue su disculpa, así de seca; tal y como Natsuki era. Pero Natsuki, ¿acaso no sabes que ni siquiera necesitas pedir disculpas para que yo te perdone?

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _¡Ah! Otro capítulo corto, lo lamento. Pero me pareció tortuoso continuar la agonía de Shizuru un poco más, claro, sin desviarme de la historia central. ¿No les desespera que pase de la burla al drama de golpe? Es un feo vicio que tengo al escribir, probablemente porque tengo la cabeza hecha un desorden. Ja Ne!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 9.**

En las últimas semanas me la he pasado trabajando como loca, aprovecho todo el tiempo que pueda trabajando horas extras. Me encuentro exhausta, pero aún así no puedo rendirme así de fácil, despúes de todo, sólo necesito un poco más para poder pagarle la operación a Takumi. Una vez reunido el dinero, todo se solucionará y entonces me daré el lujo de descansar. Lamentablemente mi cuerpo se encuentra agotado, lo que ocurrió esta mañana fue ejemplo de ello. No se en qué momento pero en una clase algo floja pestañeé por un sólo instante, o al menos eso pensé, ya que fui levantada por el maestro quien me aventó un pedazo de gis.

A rastras me sacó del salón y me envió con Fumi-san para que me castigue por haber roncado durante su clase. Afortunadamente Fumi-san es mucho más accesible que mi maestro, ya que ella pareció entender mi cansancio, aunque sí me castigó. Me dijo que me quedara una hora más después de clases, si es que no me perjudicaba con mi trabajo, a limpiar la dirección y organizar su escritorio. Le respondí que había sido culpa mía el haber descuidado la escuela y que por mi trabajo no se preocupara, mi responsabilidad como alumna estaba primero. Así que me presenté después de clases a su oficina para ayudarle a archivar algunas cosas.

A solas me confesó que estaba muy orgullosa de que me empeñara en trabajar tan fuerte para ayudar a mi hermano menor. También me recomendó que no me forzara tanto ya que si yo me enfermaba, todo sería en vano. También hablamos de otras cosas, entre ellas estaba Natsuki, quien aparentemente estaba redoblando esfuerzos debido a lo cercano de la fecha de la competencia. También me comentó la 'estrecha' amistad que tenía Natsuki con Kaichou-sama; esto sí que era novedad, Natsuki no me ha comentado nada, pero eso no es raro en ella.

Una vez terminado de organizar los archivos de Fumi-san, me pidió que me retirara a descansar, le pedí disculpas una vez más y le prometí que no volvería a dormirme en clases. Ella me aconsejó que la próxima vez que me sienta muy cansada, mejor me retirara a la enfermería y durmiera ahí por un breve tiempo. Con seguridad Sagisawa-san no tendría inconveniente alguno en que utilizara las camas de la clínica para reposar. Le di las gracias y procedí a retirarme del colegio.

Saliendo de él me encontré deambulando lánguidamente a Natsuki, quien tenía cara de funeral. Su teléfono estaba entre sus manos y aparentemente lo estaba contemplando como quien contempla a un ídolo. El cuadro se me hizo muy gracioso, no perdí la oportunidad para hacerle mofa a la loba solitaria por su actitud de niña de secundaria.

- _"Nee Natsuki, ¿acaso estás releyendo el mensaje de algún admirador?"_

- _"¡Mai! Me asustaste"_

- _"Así tendrás la conciencia"_

- _"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- _"Fumi-san me contó que te retrasaste en la mañana por tu entrenamiento, pero que Kaichou-sama se encargó de que tus maestros no te reprendieran como te merecías"_

- _"Fumi-san dice cosas que no debería y Shizuru es otra"_

- _"Entonces el rumor es verdad"_

- _"Cual rumor"_

- _"¡Que tú y Kaichou-sama son 'amigas íntimas'"_

- _"¡Qué! ¿Dónde has escuchado esa tontería?"_

- _"Ya ves, de por ahí o por acá... Eso siempre se sabe"_

- _"¡Cállate! Además son puras abusiones"_

- _"¿En serio? Pero Natsuki, si fueran mentiras por qué Kaichou-sama se tomó la molestia de hablar con los maestros para que no te metieras en líos"_

- _"Shizuru lo hubiese hecho por cualquier estudiante, ella me lo dijo"_

- _"¿Shizuru? No Kaichou, ni Fujino, sólo Shizuru... ¿Así de cerca son?"_

Un característico gruñido de derrota salió de la garganta de la loba solitaria de Fuuka, eso fue un sí, según mi traducción del diccionario de sonidos guturales de Natsuki. Traté de hacerle sacar más información pero se negó a decirme algo, no estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Cuando le pregunté qué era lo que le estaba molestando volvió a gruñir, pero intentó responderme.

- _"¿Te molestaría si paso la noche en tu habitación?"_

- _"¿No habrá problema con Fujino-san?"_

- _"Bueno, si le aviso supongo que no..."_

- _"Háblale entonces"_

- _"¿Ahora?"_

- _"¿Le tienes miedo a Fujino-san?"_

A regañadientes Natsuki marcó el número de Kaichou-sama en su celular, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien, noté que sus manos estaban temblando un poco y su voz al hablar con ella, se quebró ligeramente. Claro, para cualquier otra persona esto hubiese pasado desapercibido, no dudo que haya engañado a la misma Fujino-san, pero para mí que la conozco de años esa aparente indiferencia no me la trago.

Mientras caminábamos hacia los dormitorios Natsuki se encontraba igual de pensativa, parecía muy preocupada por algo. Al notar que no iba a sacarle la información fácilmente comencé a hablarle de cosas triviales para que se relajara, le conté de mi detención con Fumi-san, de los últimos chismes que circulaban en Fuuka, etc. Despúes de un rato, Natsuki pareció relajarse un poco, no se si por mi plática o por la caminata hacia mi cuarto. Una vez ahí preparé el baño para Natsuki, en lo que ella se bañaba yo cociné algo para cenar. Una vez con el estómago lleno, comencé a bombardear a Natsuki con preguntas para sondear lo que le estaba fastidiando.

- _"¿Entonces Fujino-san y tú son...?"_

- _"¡Mai!"_

- _"¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber por qué se tomó tantas molestias la gran Kaichou-sama por ti"_

- _"Porque es una metiche, yo no le pedí que se entrometiera en mis asuntos. Pero aparentemente se molestó por ello, ni siquiera me avisó que ya se iba a casa"_

- _"¿Le dijiste que era una metiche?"_

- _"No exactamente, pero algo por el estilo"_

- _"Así que están peleadas"_

- _"Ella es la que está molesta, no yo"_

- _"Por eso no quieres regresar a su casa, Natsuki cobarde"_

- _"¡No tengo miedo!"_

- _"Sabes que estuviste mal, ¿verdad? Fujino-san sólo quiso ayudarte, no era para que le armaras un drama marital"_

- _"No me agradó lo que dijiste... Pero no es Shizuru por quien no quise regresar a la mansión Fujino"_

- _"¿Entonces?"_

- _"Se trata de Viola-sama"_

- _"¿Viola-sama?"_

Según Natsuki, su carrera como deportista ha sido seguida muy de cerca por una periodista de un diario muy popular en Tokyo. Desde que Natsuki comenzó a cosechar triunfos, esta mujer sacaba notas constantes de ella, incluso le conseguía patrocinadores. Ha sido su protectora desde sus inicios, aunque Natsuki no la conocía personalmente, sólo sabía que se llamaba Viola. Esta mujer se le ha presentado a Natsuki mientras se encontraba en la alberca de Fuuka Gakuen, ahí le confesó que era la tía de Fujino-san. Ella fue quien hizo que el papá de Shizuru la patrocinara en el maratón que se llevará a cabo en Fuuka, pero para cuando este termine, la idea es llevarse a Natsuki al extranjero.

- _"¿Al extranjero?"_

- _"Ella quiere que entrene todavía más, pero con maestros más calificados. La idea es prepararme __para representar a Japón, claro si doy la talla"_

- _"Pero, ¿tú que quieres?"_

- _"Bueno, ese sería un trato muy generoso Mai. No tendría por qué preocuparme de nada en un buen tiempo"_

- _"¿Y tus estudios?"_

- _"Prometió pagarme maestros particulares también"_

- _"¿Por qué tan repentina generosidad de su parte, qué busca de ti?"_

- _"Aparentemente es una deuda de honor, o al menos eso dijo"_

- _"Pues no lo entiendo y no me gusta. No estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué dijiste?"_

- _"Nada, aún"_

- _"¿No me digas que lo estás pensando? ¡Natsuki!"_

- _"Si lo que dice es verdad podría hacer muchas cosas, por ejemplo, ayudar a las muchachas de Midori o tal vez, ayudarte a ti Mai"_

- _"¿A mí?"_

- _"Tú sabes... Con lo de tu hermano enfermo y eso..."_

- _"No metas a Takumi en esto, es tu futuro del que estamos hablando"_

- _"Pero Mai, aquí no tengo raíces, no tengo nada que me ate a Japón..."_

Entonces me cayó de golpe la preocupación de Natsuki, cierto es que nuestras situaciones similares son las que nos han mantenido unidas. El entendimiento de lo que es el no tener padres que esperen por ti cuando regreses, o alguien que te consienta de vez en cuando, son las razones por las que nos entendemos mutuamente. Pero la situación de Natsuki es diferente, al menos yo tengo a Takumi, por él yo trabajaría hasta el cansancio e incluso me he planteado la idea de abandonar la escuela para colectar el monto de su operación. Pero ella no tiene a nadie por quien ver, su camino siempre ha sido errático, solitario y amargo.

La oferta era tentadora, tal vez si yo estuviese en el lugar de Natsuki hubiese aceptado de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero hay algo en esta historia que Natsuki no me ha dicho, ese algo sin duda, debe ser lo que la está haciendo dudar. Para no darle más vueltas al tema, le aconsejé a Natsuki que se fuera a dormir, mañana hablaríamos con más calma en el descanso del colegio. También le dije que me gustaría conocer a la tal Viola, para saber qué clase de cucaracha era, porque eso de la deuda de honor no me cuadra muy bien.

Muy entrada la noche, sentí que Natsuki se movió de la cama, sobre el hombro noté que tenía su teléfono en la mano, debe haberle mandado un mensaje a alguien. Por alguna extraña razón, me imagino que ese alguien era Kaichou-sama, me pregunto, ¿será ella quien está haciendo dudar a Natsuki? No pensé en quedarme con esta duda, así que cuando Natsuki se envolvió nuevamente en las sábanas, le pregunté.

- _"Nee Natsuki, no deberías ser tan dura contigo misma"_

- _"¿E-estás despierta?"_

- _"Muchas veces las personas que no comparten algún caracter genético contigo se preocupan más por uno, ¿sabes?"_

- _"Sí, tú eres un ejemplo"_ - ¡Oh!

- _"Pero debes dejar ese vicio de encerrarte en tu mundo para que te puedan ayudar"_

- _"Yo te cuento mis cosas"_

- _"¿Qué hay de Kaichou-sama?"_

- _"N-nada" _- Mentirosa...

- _"Buenas noches Nat-su-ki"_

- _"¡Mai!"_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 10.**

Aunque Mai se durmió inmediatamente después de nuestra plática yo ya no pude pegar el ojo. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, entre ellas se encotraba mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Los recuerdos que tengo de mi madre son claros y a la vez confusos, no recuerdo exactamente si estábamos solas o si mamá tenía amigos fuera del ámbito familiar. Como he dicho antes, no conozco a mi padre, si es que hubo alguno. Nunca vi a mi madre con nadie, no supe si había alguien en su vida, siempre estaba conmigo. Ella llevó una vida muy solitaria, similar a la que yo tengo.

Sin embargo esa mujer, Viola-sama, asegura ser una amiga de mamá de mucho antes de que yo naciera. No es que no le crea, pero honestamente no la recuerdo, una mujer así no se olvida con facilidad. Para mí, nuestro primer encuentro fue en el funeral de mamá; aunque ella asegura que ya nos conocíamos tiempo atrás. Pero no sólo esa revelación me hizo, entre otras cosas, dijo ser la tía de Shizuru. Lo cual explicaría el por qué Fujino-san está interesado en patrocinarme en mi carrera, ha sido Viola-sama quien lo planeó así. Tan manipuladora como su sobrina, sin duda alguna.

Shizuru... No puedo dejar las cosas así, le debo al menos una disculpa frente a frente... Un momento, ¿por qué demonios tengo que disculparme? Yo no hecho nada malo, es ella la que se está metiendo en mi vida, nadie le dio permiso para hacerlo. ¡Aght! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecerse ahora? Tan fácil hubiese sido que me tratara como a una más de sus conquistas, así sería mucho más sencillo para mí aceptar la oferta de Viola-sama. ¿Pero no soy una más de sus conquistas? ¿Qué me hace pensar que soy diferente para Shizuru? ¡No puedo dormir!

Resignada a que el sueño no iba a regresar a mí, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí lo más sigilosamente posible hacia la mansión Fujino. Antes tuve que regresar a Fuuka Gakuen para recoger mi moto, puesto que la mansión está algo retirada. Montada en la Ducati mis pensamientos se aclararon ligeramente, decidí entonces ofrecerle una disculpa a Shizuru y a la vez, exigirle que no se vuelva a meter en donde no le llaman. Con respecto a mi partida de Fuuka... No es que sea de su incumbencia, después de todo, ella sabía que no me quedaría para siempre.

Estacioné la moto en el garage de la casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de ropa. Ignoro qué hora era pero con seguridad no habían dado ni las cuatro de la mañana. Como brujo, deambulé por los pasillos de la mansión y a oscuras ubiqué la habitación que los Fujino habían designado para mí. Pero antes de llegar al lugar donde está mi cuarto, primero se encontraba el de Shizuru, así que para no despertarla pasé en su puerta muy silenciosa. La luz de su cuarto se encontraba encendida, esto hizo que me detuviera por unos segundos ahí. Dudé en entrar a ver si se había quedado dormida con la luz encendida o si se sentía mal. Aunque mis interrogantes fueron respondidas por la apertura de su puerta, dejándome ver a una desvelada Kaichou-sama.

- _"¡Shizuru! Creí que estabas... Bueno, yo..."_ - Su expresión era de tristeza, algo que nunca había visto en la todopoderosa Kaichou-sama, quien jamás deja que sus emociones aparezcan en su impacible rostro. Ella me miraba expectante, posiblemente quería que yo hablara primero, pero lo más que pude hacer era balbucear; desesperada de mi momento de estupidez exhalé un suspiro. Quería decirle que lo sentía, había planeado el cómo hacerlo, sólo que no me imaginé que ella estuviera despierta en este preciso instante, me ha tomado por sorpresa e incapaz de reaccionar ante su emotiva presencia. Al ver que yo no iba a decirle nada, la expresión de Shizuru se tornó más angustiante, el sólo verla así me estaba matando, no sabía que hacer. Así que hice lo que mejor se me ocurrió en ese momento, la jalé hacia a mí y la abracé bruscamente. Shizuru emitió un gemido cuando la tomé a la fuerza, pero después de unos segundos, se relajó en mis brazos y correspondió a mi gesto sosteniéndose de mi cintura.

Así como estábamos, podía sentir el olor de su cuerpo todavía más cerca que aquel día en los patios del colegio, cuando se recostó en mis piernas. Un fresco olor a lavanda inundó mi sentido del olfato, por un momento sentí que el tiempo se detuvo ahí mismo. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como esto, por un momento, sentí deseos de quedarme así con ella para toda la vida. Todo lo contrario a lo que acostumbro hacer, moverme de un lado a otro sin pertenecer a ningún sitio, sólo corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Las palabras salieron por sí solas, incluso yo me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz más ronca que de costumbre al hablarle. - _"Perdóname Shizuru, no quise lastimarte" _- Tal vez no es la clásica línea que las personas acostumbran decir cuando se disculpan ante otras; ni romántica, ni confortante. Pero eso era todo lo que mi ignorancia me podía dar, supuse que no fue suficiente para Shizuru ya que pude sentir cómo empezó a temblar y mi ropa se encontraba húmeda, la hice llorar.

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta por la frustración que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al no poder confortar a mi amada Shizuru... Un momento, ¿acaso dije mi amada Shizuru? ¿Desde cuándo ella es de mi propiedad? Peor aún, ¿desde cuando es mi amada? ¡Aght! Los colores se me subieron al rostro por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese instante, pero el tono se hizo todavía más brillante cuando Shizuru alzó la vista y se me quedó viendo fijamente.

- _"Natsuki es una persona muy tierna y es mucho más linda cuando se sonroja"_ - ¿Le pareció tierna mi forma grosera de disculparme?

- _"Veo que ya estás de mejor humor, para molestarme y eso..."_

- _"Kannin na, jamás fue mi intención el preocupar a Natsuki por mi falta de autocontrol. En lo sucesivo, trataré de que jamás me vuelva a ver así"_

- _"¡No quiero eso!"_ - No se quién se encontraba más sorprendida en estos momentos, si la misma Shizuru o yo - "_Yo quiero ver a la verdadera Shizuru, no a la imagen falsa de la fascinante Kaichou-sama" _ - No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir...

- _"¿Ara? ¿Por qué querría mi Natsuki ver a la verdadera Shizuru, como ella le dice" _- Más colores llegaron a mi rostro; sensaciones también entre una mezcla de verguenza e impotencia, esta mujer me tenía dominada.

- _"Porque amo ver a esa Shizuru"_ - Estoy segura que en este momento, ni Shizuru ni yo hemos salido de la sorpresa de mi osada declaración. Si bien no es una confesión de amor típica, tiene ciertas implicaciones que una hábil Kaichou-sama puede encontrar en tal ambiguo enunciado. Shizuru dejó de sostenerme la cintura, dejando una sensación fría en ella al no sentir el calor de sus brazos. No pude evitar tampoco que el corazón me empezara a latir fuertemente, mi respiración también aumentó para tratar de compensar el incesante bombeo del órgano, que hasta ahora, sólo sentía en mi cuerpo durante las competencias.

Por alguna extraña razón, entre mi respiración agitada y mi latoso corazón, una inusual sensación comenzó a inundarme en todo el cuerpo. Estaba paralizada, no percibía mis extremidades, no sentía nada de hecho. Tampoco podía pensar coherentemente, mi latido cardiaco estaba tan fuerte que me llegaba a los oídos, ¿alguien ha sentido antes esa sensación en su organismo? Juro que nunca en mi vida algo tan aterrador como eso me había ocurrido, si mis piernas me lo hubiesen permitido, hubiera salido disparada en el acto. Afortunadamente, Shizuru decidió detener mi agonía, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos e inclinó el suyo para ponerlo al mismo nivel que el mío. - _"Shizuru..."_ - Ahora sólo podía ver sus labios, los cuales se me antojaban bastante en ese momento, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, tan cerca estaban, que casi podían tocarse. A escasos centímetros de sus labios pude ver que éstos formularon una palabra, pero mi nerviosismo no me dejó escucharla, cerré los ojos.

- _"¿Ara? ¿Se van a quedar así toda la madrugada o se decidirán a ponerle algo de acción?"_

- _"¡Tía Viola!"_ - Vaya manera para matar el momento... Aunque el rostro sonrojado de Shizuru lo ha compensado un poco.

- _"Natsuki-chan, Shizuru-chan; qué bueno que las encuentro juntas, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro"_

- _"¡Y ahora qué!"_ - Pregunté algo indignada, aún estaba enfadada por su intromisión anterior.

- _"Natsuki-chan es muy impaciente, pero me explicaré. Shizuru-chan, avisa a Fumi-san que Natsuki no asistirá a sus clases del día de hoy"_

- _"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"_

- _"Prometo regresártela en cuanto le terminen sus estudios por el cardiólogo"_

- _"¿El cardiólogo, de qué estudios hablas, no estoy enferma o algo..."_ - Hasta donde yo recuerdo no estoy enferma del corazón, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sí un poco...

- _"¿Ara? Natsuki-chan tiene razón, puesto que tiene la cura en sus brazos"_ - Ni Shizuru, ni yo; habíamos notado que seguíamos abrazadas, la verguenza inundó nuestros rostros y nos soltamos de golpe, dejando nuevamente el frío en mi cuerpo - _"Pero debido a la corta edad de Natsuki, las autoridades nos han pedido un riguroso examen médico para dejarle participar. El cuerpo de Natsuki-chan aún es joven y no ha crecido en su totalidad, por lo tanto las autoridades quieren cerciorarse de que no le de un infarto o alguna conmoción en plena carrera"_

- _"¿Y todavía así quieres que corra en ese maratón?" _- Shizuru protestó bastante irritada, para calmarla un poco, decidí intervenir en la plática.

- _"Eso es ridículo Viola-sama, yo he corrido largas distancias desde hace varios años, nunca he tenido ningún tipo de problema por ello"_

- _"Bueno, entonces no creo que el cardiólogo de un diagnóstico contrario a lo que dices. Como te dije antes, son formalidades de las autoridades, nada más"_

- _"De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora es la cita?"_

- _"Tienes algo de tiempo, salimos de aquí a las siete de la mañana"_

- _"Entonces me daré un baño enseguida"_- Me di la media vuelta pero el sonido de la voz de Shizuru me detuvo. Es verdad, no habíamos terminado lo que empezamos - _"Espérame por favor, en cuanto mis estudios acaben iré a buscarte al colegio, ahí terminaremos de discutir lo que faltó" _

- _"Querrás decir que irás a besarla, creo que quedaron en buenos términos hasta antes del beso, ¿no Natsuki-chan?"_

- _"¡Tía! Natsuki y tú aún tienen muchas cosas que decirme, esperaré ansiosamente el regreso de ambas"_

- _"¡Oh vamos Natsuki-chan no seas tímida! Dale un beso antes de irte a mi sobrina, después de todo, yo sé que ambas lo desean" _

Ignoro cómo le hace Shizuru para ocultar sus emociones en el rostro, lamentablemente, yo soy todo lo contrario. Después del agradable comentario de Viola-sama, mi mortificación fue más que evidente en mi cara, pero decidí que no iba a seguir jugando conmigo un minuto más. Le gruñí y me fui lo más rápido que pude, parece que mis piernas ya no estaban tan entorpecidas como antes.

En cuanto terminé de alistarme, tomé un desayuno ligero y preparé mis cosas para el entrenamiento de la tarde. Partimos entonces a la hora que Viola-sama había dicho, rumbo al consultorio del doctor que las autoridades recomendaron. Después de varios estudios, entre los cuales se encontraba un electrocardiograma, aparentemente no tenía ningún problema físico que impidiera mi participación en la carrera. Pero sí había un pequeño inconveniente legal, faltaba la firma de mis tíos, quienes eran mis tutores legales, esta noticia me desanimó mucho, hasta donde yo sé a ellos no les ha caído muy en gracia que yo me mande sola.

- _"¿Por qué esos ánimos tan caídos, Natsuki-chan?"_

- _"Dudo mucho que pueda competir"_

- _"¿Lo dices por tus tíos?"_

- _"Ellos jamás aceptarán el firmar los papeles para mi registro a la competencia"_

- _"Creí haberte dicho que no te preocuparas por ellos, como le prometí a tu madre aquel día, yo me haré cargo de Natsuki-chan de ahora en adelante" _- ¿Aquel día?

- _"¿Qué significa eso?"_

- _"Significa que yo soy la tutora legal de Natsuki, tengo un poder firmado por ellos que me da la autoridad para decidir sobre ti"_

- _"¿Cómo conseguiste ese poder?"_

- _"¿Ara? Natsuki quiere saber demasiado... Fufufu"_

Esta mujer era muy misteriosa, demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias en ayudarme a competir? Más aún, ella siempre ha visto desde las sombras por mí, ¿qué clase de amistad tuvo con mi madre para que le deba tanto? ¿Cómo demonios le hizo para que los testarudos parientes de mamá le firmaran semejante acuerdo, les habrá pagado? No lo creo, ellos recibirían más ganancias si tuvieran poder legal sobre mí. Ignoro si debo cuidarme de ella o confiar plenamente en su generosidad, la cual no creo dure por mucho, seguro con el tiempo me pedirá algo a cambio. ¿Qué podrá querer una sexy mujer solterona de cuarenta años de una chica de diecisiete como yo?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 11.**

A pesar de que la tía Viola había interrumpido nuestro momento, no puedo decir que estaba del todo mortificada. Después de todo, había dado un paso muy grande con Natsuki, me dijo lo que tenía en mente cuando más necesitaba saberlo. Todo el día anterior pasé horas angustiantes en mi habitación, pensando en las razones que podía tener Natsuki para no confiar en mí, el preferir la compañía de Tokiha-han en vez de la mía era algo que me irritó bastante. Su frialdad e indiferencia causaron un estrago en mi alma, pero su mensaje a altas horas de la madrugada fue mucho peor. En ese preciso instante supe que Natsuki no era para mí una conquista más, si bien me había resuelto el tenerla por cualquier método, ya no podía seguir con mi objetivo. Con todo y esa actitud fría, ese aire de soledad y ese voluble temperamento; Natsuki se convirtió en el objeto de mi afecto y no de mis deseos, como lo fue en un principio.

El saber que con una sóla disculpa que ni siquiera me dijo frente a frente, podía hacerme pasarle por alto cualquier humillación futura, fue un descubrimiento escandaloso. Fujino Shizuru, la orgullosa y encantadora Kaichou de Fuuka, enamorada de una rebelde y solitaria adolescente que ni siquiera le correspondía. Toda mi arrogancia hecha polvo, toda mi vanidad inútil, el endiosamiento que los mismos estudiantes de Fuuka me habían hecho creer era simplemente inexistente para ella. Kuga Natsuki era simplemente inalcanzable, completamente inmune a mis encantos pero yo sí me he rendido a los de ella. 'Perdóname' escribió, si supiera que la disculpé en el acto, que pasaría por alto cualquier cosa que me dijera o que me hiciera, todo, para tenerla a mi lado. Con tan poco me conformaba Natsuki, ¿lo sabías? Porque aún sigo pensando igual.

Poco tiempo después de mi realización, volví a llorar, creo que nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto como lo hice en ese momento. Me había dado por vencida, el saber que podía tenerlo todo menos a ti me quebró. En medio de mi decepción, escuché tu vehículo entrando a la mansión, eso me obligó a dejar de llorar para poderte escuchar entrar a la casa. Miré el reloj que se encontraba en el buró, eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Natsuki había dicho que no volvería a la casa sino hasta la mañana siguiente, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo para que haya adelantado su regreso? Entonces recordé que ella estaba redoblando su entrenamiento, quizás vino por sus cosas para salir temprano a correr, fiel a su costumbre.

Sus pasos son fáciles de diferenciar, el sonido de sus tenis suelen hacer un leve chillido en los pisos del pasillo de nuestros cuartos. Los podía escuchar claramente aún no estando cerca de ella, entonces se detuvo, al nivel de mi puerta Natsuki dejó de caminar. Por un momento quise pensar que estaba considerando la idea de entrar a mi habitación, pero casi al mismo tiempo que esa imagen vino a mi mente fue desechada. Mi Natsuki jamás haría algo así, simplemente no iba con su forma de ser. Pero no pude evitarlo, el saber que estaba al pie de mi puerta, ahí, solamente de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento.

La curiosidad o la incertidumbre, cualquiera de las dos, me hizo ponerme de pie sin considerar en el precario estado en el que me encontraba en esos momentos. Abrí la puerta y ella seguía ahí, tal y como me lo esperaba. Su rostro cansado como el mío, quedó avergonzado al haberla descubierto, comenzó a tartamudear mi nombre y trató sin éxito de completar una oración que ni ella misma entendió. En cualquier otro momento hubiese aprovechado la ocasión para burlarme por su falta de sintaxis, pero honestamente, no me sentía con ánimos para nada. Sólo me quedé ahí cual estatua petrificada, sin hacer ni decir nada, no tenía fuerzas, no había esperanza para mí. Cuando Natsuki se quedó callada, me repetí una y otra vez que me rindiera, no tenía nada que hacer en su vida, ella no sentía igual por mí.

Pero el corazón es ciego y estúpido, jamás escucha a la razón; mi caso no era la excepción. Haciendo gala de todo mi poco autocontrol, contuve las lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, así que me aferré a la puerta con más fuerza que antes para evitar que Natsuki se diera cuenta de mi estado de pánico. Luego sucedió un milagro, un parpadeo de Natsuki y pude ver en sus ojos había un brillo algo inusual en su mirada. Al inicio pensé que estaba sintiendo lástima por mí pero en cuanto me abrazó tan de repente, supe que no me había equivocado, lo que vi en su mirada era entendimiento.

Con una voz más ronca de lo usual que de áspera no tenía nada, se disculpó de una manera simple, pero sus palabras tenían cierta calidez que quizás sólo yo haya notado. Sus palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi ser, sus brazos alrededor de mi torso me devolvieron la fortaleza que pensaba perdida. Si bien temblé en su pecho, si bien mis lágrimas por fin salieron; estaba feliz, satisfecha. Eso era todo lo que esperaba, no más, no menos; sólo a ella. Mi cachorra comenzó a gruñir y supe de inmediato que interpretó incorrectamente mis reacciones hacia su amoroso gesto, aún le falta mucho por aprender de mí. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa legítima, que estaba deseosa por compartir con ella, al mirarle a los ojos, Natsuki me esquivó la mirada, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Otra prueba de que al parecer, había un sitio en su corazón para mí.

Entré en modo de burla, no podía evitarlo, fue simplemente irresistible. Pero la respuesta de Natsuki ante mi promesa de no volver a mostrarme derrotada y triste ante su presencia pareció irritarle. Quería ver a la verdadera Shizuru, eso dijo al menos, entonces me pregunté ¿valdrá la pena el quitarme la máscara y mostrar mis debilidades delante de ella? Cuando Natsuki se me declaró tuve la respuesta, mis manos migraron de su cintura hasta su rostro, el cual sostuvieron con toda la afección que mi amada merecía. Natsuki se veía aterrada, pero no se movió, entonces recordé que ella no tenía nada de malicia en su corazón, simplemente le asustó el no saber qué estaba pasando consigo misma.

Sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre como nunca lo había escuchado antes, un afecto diferente al de mis padres, pero aún así, era insuperable. Mis dedos acariciaron nuevamente sus facciones, traté de memorizarlas bien por si esto hubiese sido un sueño, las palabras se me escaparon de la garganta, - _"Te amo"_ - Para cuando le respondí a su confesión, nuestras caras ya estaban muy próximas para que le diera tiempo de responder a Natsuki. Lo único que podíamos pensar en ese momento, era en unir nuestros labios para sellar nuestro compromiso, porque ahora sí Nat-su-ki, no te vas a poder escapar de mí jamás. Claro, hasta que la tía cortó nuestro romántico momento, acobardándonos lo suficiente como para recordar que el tiempo no se había detenido para nadie, más que para nosotras.

Y heme aquí, en el salón del consejo estudiantil, tratando de ordenar mis reminiscencias de nuestro encuentro, tomando una taza de té, esperando al regreso de mi Natsuki. El cansancio ha sido notorio en mi desempeño escolar el día de hoy, con todo lo ocurrido en la madrugada, no pude dormir ni un sólo minuto. Estuve con Natsuki y mi tía hasta que partieron rumbo al médico que le haría su examen a mi cachorra. A pesar de que era muy temprano, me he venido a Fuuka Gakuen puesto que en casa no tenía nada que hacer ya. Le pedí a Haruka que por favor cancelara nuestra reunión de hoy, debido a que me encontraba muy cansada para poder aguantarla, digo, poder decidir cabalmente las acciones del consejo en nuestra asamblea.

El sonido de un silbato me sacó por completo de mis cabilaciones, al asomarme a la ventana, encontré que Midori se encontraba entrenando a Natsuki en los patios del colegio. Eso significa que esperaría algunas horas antes de que pudiéramos continuar lo que empezamos esta mañana, pero sin duda, la espera valdría la pena. Una sonrisa pícara adornó nuevamente mi rostro, era la segunda vez en el día que perdía mi autocontrol, pero por ella valdría la pena. A lo lejos noté que Natsuki miraba hacia acá, le hice la mano aún sabiendo que posiblemente ella no podría verme debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba, aún así, ella correspondió mi gesto de la misma forma.

- _"Ustedes dos sí que no tienen remedio"_

- _"Buenas tardes tía Viola, ¿cómo les ha ido?"_

- _"A pesar de que Natsuki está hecha un palo, es un roble. El médico la encontró sana y fuerte, aunque no aprobó su decisión de someterla a un maratón"_

- _"Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, si alguien me hubiese dicho desde el inicio que no se permiten __menores de edad en esas competencias jamás lo habría permitido"_

- _"Bueno, convence a Natsuki de lo contrario"_

- _"Lo intentaré"_

- _"Te deseo suerte, te vas a topar con una pared muy dura Shizuru, sé lo que te digo"_

- _"¿Ara? Parece que 'Viola-sama' tiene algunas cosas qué decirme aún"_

- _"¿Yo? ¿Qué cosas querría saber Shizuru-chan de su tía favorita?"_

- _"Tía Viola, necesito saber cuál es tu interés en Natsuki ahora mismo"_

- _"Ya veo, así que crees que tengo algún interés romántico en tu amada. Pero ahí te equivocas, lo único que me une a Natsuki es una deuda de honor"_

- _"¿Una deuda de honor?"_

- _"Una historia del pasado, te resultará muy aburrida el escucharla sobrina, mejor concéntrate en tus cosas y en las de Natsuki"_

- _"Pero estamos hablando de Natsuki, por lo tanto, lo que te una a ella está relacionado conmigo también"_

- _"Creéme Shizuru, por actuar como tú es que me metí en este lío, mejor mantén las cosas hasta este nivel y dejemos las explicaciones para otro día"_

- _"No insistité más por el momento tía, pero eso no significa que me conforme con tu negativa"_

- _"Bueno, estás en tu derecho"_

- _"¿Sabe Natsuki de esa dichosa deuda?"_

- _"¡Ah! Natsuki es igual de despistada que su madre, dudo que se haya imaginado el trasfondo de todo esto"_

- _"Así que conoces a los Kuga"_

- _"A todos ellos"_

- _"¿Son igual que Natsuki?"_

- _"Sólo físicamente parecidos, los Kuga son unos seres ambiciosos y egoistas. Natsuki tuvo que cambiarse el nombre para competir para evitar que la rastreen fácilmente, además para que no la relacionen con el escándalo de su madre"_

- _"¿Escándalo?"_

- _"Kuga Saeko, se que tienes habilidad para obtener información fácilmente así que investiga por tu cuenta esa historia. Pero te recomiendo que nunca hables de esto con Natsuki, es muy doloroso para ella aún"_

- _"Kuga Saeko, entonces el padre de Natsuki es..."_

- _"Digamos que no tiene y punto"_

- _"Estás muy misteriosa tía, pero te agradezco que hayas visto por mi Natsuki en todos estos años"_

- _"Y los que faltan"_

- _"¿Los que faltan?"_

- _"Me la llevo al extranjero Shizuru, cuando la competencia termine, Natsuki será preparada por un maestro keniano muy conocido en el medio"_

- _"¿Natsuki se va? Pero... Sus esudios..."_

- _"No los descuidará, sólo los terminará en otro lado"_

Me encontraba atónita, lo que me acababa de decir la tía era algo inesperado, Natsuki se iba de mi lado en menos de un mes. Seguiría su adiestramiento fuera de Japón y posiblemente nunca más vuelva a verla, esto no era justo, no ahora. La ironía de la vida nunca deja de sorprenderme, hace unos minutos había resuelto el deshacerme de mi máscara para poder enseñarle como realmente era a mi Natsuki. Pero con esta noticia, si yo le enseñara a ella lo que mi ser deseaba, lo único que haría sería angustiarla por nuestra inminente separación. Si bien podría hacer que cambiara de opinión y se quedara en Fuuka conmigo, al pensarlo detenidamente, repruebo enseguida el acto. Sería egoísta de mi parte el retenerla a mi lado, cuando la naturaleza de Natsuki es ser un alma libre, un lobo solitario que gusta de su autonomía.

Si bien ahora expresó su deseo de estar conmigo, probablemente no tenga la convicción para dejar todo atrás sólo por mí. Aún teniéndola, odiaría el quitarle su orgullo de ser independiente, probablemente en el fondo, ella quizás albergue algún resentimiento en mi contra. Entonces decidí, que a pesar de que me había enterado de los planes que tendría ella en el futuro, no interferiría nunca, ni siquiera comentarle sobre ello. Usaría mi máscara una vez más para engañarla y no preocuparle de manera innecesaria, no quiero perjudicarla sino apoyarla aunque no esté a mi lado.

Al caer el crepúsculo, Natsuki se apareció en el salón recién bañada y fresca para verme, tal y como me lo prometió. Y tal y como yo le prometí la esperé ansiosamente, sin interferir, hasta que ella regresara. Se acercó cautelosamente a mi escritorio, inspeccionó mi rostro una vez más y me arqueó una ceja. Sí, mi máscara sigue ahí Natsuki, lo lamento. Pero no se dio por vencida, acercó su rostro al mío y me robó un beso. Fue corto y rápido, pero lo suficiente como para robarme un poco de mi autocontrol, ella tenía ese poder sobre mí y lo sabía utilizar.

- _"¿Volvemos?"_ - Dijo juguetonamente, su triunfo sobre mí le debe haber devuelto la confianza, pero pude divisar algo más en sus ojos. Lo que me estaban diciendo, lo que Natsuki me estaba proponiendo con esa aparente inocente pregunta, era algo más. Aún así, me dejó la responsabilidad de decidir si seguía adelante o continuábamos como estábamos. En otra ocasión, con cualquier otra persona, hubiese pasado el cerrojo a la puerta y hubiese llegado al final con ella sobre mi escritorio. Pero Natsuki estaba prohibida para mí, tenía que serlo, si me enamoraba más de ella ya no podría dejarla ir nunca.

Tomé una de sus manos y la llevé fuera de Fuuka, le pedí entonces que antes de volver a casa diéramos un paseo en su motocicleta. Natsuki soltó una carcajada, recordándome mi aversión hacia su medio de transporte, pero silencié sus protestas con la yema de mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Tal y como me lo esperaba, se sonrojó por ello, pero sostuvo mi dedo entre sus labios para besarlo tiernamente. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que se vaya, sería una tonta si no lo aprovechara al máximo. Cuando el momento de su partida llegue la mitad de mi corazón se lo llevará ella, pero si me lo permite, la esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, toda la vida de ser posible. Nadie ocupará tu lugar Natsuki, nadie.

* * *

_**N/A:** Este capítulo sí que me costó un buen hacerlo, está lleno de errores pero está tan largo que honestamente releerlo me da flojera. Admito que no avanzó nada la historia en este episodio, pero con este capítulo doy prólogo al siguiente. Como ya se deben imaginar, el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Viola, lo cual nos permitirá entender el por qué de algunas cosas, aunque estoy segura que para estos momentos ya deben haber atado cabos. Vamos en la recta final, esta historia está dando todo lo que debía dar, como siempre sus comentarios son siempre apreciados por mí. Ja Ne!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 12.**

Han pasado ya un par de horas desde que me retiré del colegio de Fuuka para regresar a la residencia Fujino. Aquí en la comodidad de mi habitación puedo relajarme de una manera que no puedo hacer a la vista pública. En el balcón de este cuarto, apoyada en su barandal, me encuentro disfrutando la agradable brisa nocturna de Fuuka. Memorias de noches frías como ésta, vienen a mi mente a pesar de los años, recuerdos inolvidables que siempre atesoraré hasta el último de mis días. La luna llena que engalana el cielo, hace todavía más romántico el momento; hablando de romanticismo, mi sobrina y Natsuki acaban de llegar a la mansión. El sonido de la motocicleta de la 'corredora' es inconfundible; sus risas se escuchan perfectamente desde aquí.

La habitación de Natsuki se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, si no me equivoco, las carcajadas de ese par se escuchan ya algo retiradas. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que han entrado al cuarto de Natsuki, así que han decidido dar ese gran paso en su relación. Mi sobrina tiene alrededor de dieciocho años y Natsuki si no me equivoco anda más o menos por esa edad, quizás un año menos. Cuando conocí a Saeko era mucho menor que ellas y aún así, siempre traté de preservarla como estaba; supongo que los tiempos han cambiado. Kuga Natsuki y Fujino Shizuru juntas, ¿quién lo diría? Probablemente si Saeko viviera se doblaría de la risa al saber que su hija comparte sus mismos gustos, no pudo resistirse al encanto de una joven pispireta de Kyoto.

Aunque quizás, somos nosotras las que no podemos quitarles la vista a las Kuga, con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su esbelta y firme figura y la belleza característica de una tokiota. Aunque para mí nunca habrá mujer más bella que Saeko, ni siquiera Natsuki que es casi su viva imagen tiene esa imagen que solía tener su madre. Nuestro primer encuentro fue cuando apliqué el examen de ingreso a Todai, en vez de Kyodai, la universidad de mi ciudad. No es que no estuviera orgullosa de las costumbres de Kyoto, ni que estuviera a disgusto con mi familia; pero necesitaba mi espacio, algo que con las comodidades que mis padres me daban jamás podría tener. Así que decidí trasladarme a Bunkyo, Tokyo; el sitio donde se encontraba la universidad de Todai, ahí empezaría una nueva vida con mucho mayor libertad de la que tenía antes. Por supuesto uno de los sitios que moría por visitar de esta ciudad era el barrio de Shinjuku, curiosamente, es ahí donde vi a Saeko por primera vez.

Al llegar a Tokyo, fui fácilmente ubicada por los demás estudiantes, mis atributos físicos aunado a mi característico kyotoben, me hacían una mujer bastante popular en el campus. Era entonces constantemente asediada por mis condiscípulos, citas y proposiciones nunca me faltaron; pero yo no estaba lista para formalizar con ninguno de ellos. Después de todo, me había emancipado para disfrutar de mi libertad, no para esclavizarme con algún retardado en una relación que de benéfica no tendría nada para mí. ¡Ah! Pero me he salido del tema, como iba diciendo, visité el famoso Shinjuku. Cuyas zonas comerciales, extranjeros y demás; me cautivaron de inmediato. Perdí la noción del tiempo en este sitio, aparte de que no encontraba la estación que debería regresarme nuevamente a Bunkyo. En el metro al intentar entrar y los de adentro salir, me topé con una chiquilla que fue empujada bruscamente por los demás pasajeros que deseaban salir todos al mismo tiempo.

Para evitar su caída, la sostuve galantemente en mis brazos evitando así que se lastimara con los pocos modales de los transeúntes; quienes apurados seguían corriendo para transbordar su siguiente línea del metro y llegar a sus casas. Era una niña de escasos dieciséis años, con un característico uniforme escolar correspondiente al grado de educación que estaba cursando. Su cabello hasta los hombros, algo pequeña para mi gusto, después de todo, apenas me llegaba al pecho. Avergonzada por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, se separó de golpe y rápidamente me ofreció una reverencia al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba. Cuando levantó el rostro, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo en nuestras miradas, sus ojos esmeraldas contrastaban con el cobalto de su cabello; pero eso no le hacía verse menos hermosa de lo que era. Traté de responderle que no tenía nada de qué disculparse, pero ella arrancó a correr en el preciso instante en que iba a hablarle.

Pasaron muchos días y jamás olvidé a esa niña de Shinjuku, debo confesar que regresé al mismo lugar en distintos horarios pero nunca jamás volvimos a coincidir en el metro. Abandoné la esperanza de volver a encontrarla y pronto me puse al día en la vida universitaria. Tenía muchos compromisos sociales, citas, fiestas, clases; todo ese medio me había absorbido rápidamente. Tuve muchos amantes en ese periodo, pero ninguno llamó mi atención lo suficiente para durar más de un par de días con ellos. Ocasionalmente visitaba la zona 'rosa' de Shinjuku para dar rienda suelta a mis bajas pasiones, en donde acostumbraba 'levantar' alguna chica que me ligara en algún bar. Terminaba siempre en uno de los moteles de la zona, para luego incorporarme nuevamente a mis actividades normales; sin mirar a mi pareja en turno, simplemente me levantaba, me daba un baño y me iba.

Así pasaron un par de años, así vivía mi libertina vida; aunque nadie se atrevería a asegurar que efectivamente, era una una 'jugadora'. La imagen que imponía ante los demás era de una tradicional mujer de Tokyo, quien inspiraba un aire de respeto ante sus compañeros y maestros. Esa falsa imagen, esa doble vida a veces me costaba mucho el sostenerla, no era algo que pedí, pero sí algo que me acostumbré a llevar a cuestas. Finalmente en la ceremonia de ingreso de los novatos, pude verla nuevamente, mi hermosa y tímida niña ojiverde; quien de niña no tenía nada. Su cuerpo había cambiado de como lo recordaba aquel día, sus pechos se habían desarrollado y su estatura era casi igual a la mía, variando quizás por algunos centímetros a mi favor. Su cabello, el cual no le llegaba más allá de sus hombros, ahora se encontraba largo hasta la cintura, suelto como estaba, le daba un toque desañilado que lejos de hacerla ver menos hermosa, le daba un aire indómito.

Yo no fui la única que pareció notar la natural belleza de mi niña, aparentemente un grupo constante de admiradores la seguía asiduamente. Pero se bien que ella nunca le hizo caso a alguno de ellos, los rechazaba constantemente y sus cambios de humor eran muy conocidos en Todai. A pesar de que la seguía muy de cerca, nunca tuve la oportunidad de saludarla, por alguna extraña razón su presencia, que antes me pareció tímida y esquiva, ahora era fuerte e intensa. Supe su nombre por uno de mis kohai, ella era Kuga Saeko; pero ese no fue el único comentario que escuché de ella. Aparentemente, Kuga-han era la hija de un famoso yakuza de Shinjuku, era la menor de cuatro hermanos y la única mujer en el clan Kuga. La madre de Saeko murió durante el parto de ésta.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ver frente a frente esos ojos otra vez, pero ese día llegó; contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, fue Saeko quien se acercó a mí. Un día después de clases, uno de mis maestros me pidió que me quedara a conversar con él un asunto escolar; una vez que todos los demás se retiraron del aula, Saeko entró al recinto. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga que estaba justa a su cuerpo, unos jeans apretados y su cabello igual de suelto que siempre. El maestro le pidió que se acercara a nosotras, fue así como nos presentó, aunque en los ojos de Saeko no encontré el reconocimiento a mi presencia, ¿me habrá olvidado así de fácil? Mi falta de atención no me permitió concentrarme ante lo que se estaba discutiendo, sólo escuché las palabras Kuga, asesoría y Viola.

El maestro se despidió y me dio las gracias por algo que no tenía la menor idea de que era, pero traté de mantener la calma y fingir que todo andaba bien conmigo, aunque por dentro estaba como una gelatina. Saeko me sonrió una vez que nos encontramos solas, una sonrisa que para nada le conocía desde que ingresó a la universidad. Tratando de no perder la compostura comencé a hacerle preguntas de cuales eran las materias en las que necesitaba mi apoyo, el horario de sus clases y qué días le parecían para que nos reuniéramos a estudiar. Saeko soltó una carcajada leve, como si hubiese contado algún chiste, cosa que no me agradó para nada, iba a comenzar a protestar cuando ella se me adelantó.

- _"No necesito asesorías"_

- _"¿Perdón?"_

- _"Eso lo he inventado todo, en realidad ando bien en mis asignaturas"_

- _"Si Kuga-han no necesita de mi ayuda entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí" _- Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos Saeko me alcanzó y me detuvo por los hombros, con voz susurrante continuó.

- _"Te he visto observándome, Viola-sama, en otros lugares se te puede levantar una orden de restricción por acoso, ¿sabías?"_

- _"No sé de que estás hablando Kuga-han"_

- _"Me temo que sí lo sabes, puesto que no has perdido detalle de mí desde la ceremonia" _- Saeko sostuvo un control todavía más fuerte del que tenía sobre mis hombros, asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar de sus manos - _"Ese día buscaste mi mirada, pero lamentablemente no pude devolvértela, sería problemático para ti el involucrarte conmigo"_

-_ "¿En serio? ¿Y a qué debo tu repentino cambio de parecer?"_

- _"Desde eso he estado planeando el cómo acercarme a ti sin levantar sospechas, supuse que una relación sempai-kohai no parecería anormal"_

- _"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"_ - Saeko me volteó para que estuviéramos frente a frente y notara la convicción en su rostro al decirme lo siguiente.

- _"Porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras desde el principio, estoy dispuesta a decirte todo lo que se pueda decir de mí, pero sólo a tí"_

- _"¿A qué debo el honor de tanta amabilidad por parte de Kuga-han?"_

- _"Porque quiero conocerte íntimamente, Viola-sama" _- ¿Qué? - _"Quiero una relación formal contigo"_

- _"¿Qué harías si te dijera que yo no sostengo relaciones formales con nadie, Kuga-han?"_

- _"Te diría que yo sería la primera entonces"_ - ¿Ara?

A partir de ese día, Saeko y yo nos volvimos inseparables, con el pretexto de las asesorías en las materias que ella misma reprobó a drede, nos veíamos todas las tardes en la cafetería de la universidad. Pero eso ocurrió sólo al principio, al cabo de un par de semanas Saeko me citaba en distintos puntos de Shinjuku. En más de una ocasión, bromeó con llevarme a 'practicar' oralmente a algún motel de la zona. Saeko borró la imagen de la niña tímida que me dejó en aquella ocasión con su actitud rebelde e insubordinada. Aunque había algo en todo esto que no terminaba de encajar bien, a pesar de su activa actitud hacia mí notaba algunos reflejos contradictorios en Saeko. Cada que mi cuerpo rozaba con el suyo o nuestras miradas se encontraban cuando ella estaba descuidada, se sonrojaba, o simplemente se viraba.

Con el tiempo la imagen que Saeko proyectó en sus inicios comenzó a desvanecerse, creo que se había enamorado de mí. Pero yo aún estaba empecinada en mi idea de mantener una relación sempai-kohai con ella, no quería perder mi orgullo con una caprichosa niña de Tokyo, sin importar que me muriera por ella también. Un buen día Saeko faltó a nuestra cita, al día siguiente no asistió tampoco a una sola de sus clases así que naturalmente, me preocupé. En la dirección obtuve la ubicación de su dormitorio, llegando ahí su compañera de cuarto me abrió y amablemente nos dejó a solas. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, tenía el rostro hundido en las sábanas, sin decir nada me recosté a su lado y la abracé por la espalda. Saeko se tensó pero después de un corto tiempo se relajó en mis brazos; comenzó a llorar, aunque nunca supe por qué, no en ese momento entonces. Tenía un ojo hinchado cuando finalmente me dio la cara, pregunté inútilmente pero Saeko jamás me respondió, sólo una cosa salió de sus labios en esa ocasión - _"Te amo"_ - A pesar de los años todavía puedo recordar su voz ronca cuando me lo dijo, si hubiese sido otra me hubiese hecho a la misma, pero no era otra, sino Saeko.

Con esa tenaz declaración quebrantó hasta entonces, mi voluntad de hierro y fui yo quien rompió la relación de sempai-kohai, convirtiéndola en sólo nosotras, Saeko y Viola. Ese día nos dimos nuestro primer beso y estoy segura, pese a su actitud flirtiante conmigo, de que ese beso fue el primero de Saeko. Nuestra relación sufrió un cambio drástico a partir de ese momento, nos veíamos más seguido que antes y en distintos sitios. Teníamos citas amorosas nada profesionales, en más de una ocasión la llevé a un motel, aunque jamás me atreví a llevarme la virginidad de Saeko, no en ese tiempo al menos. Los días más tristes eran los periodos de vacaciones, puesto que yo volvía a Kyoto a pasar el tiempo con mis padres y hermana, quien en ese entonces todavía no se había casado.

* * *

- _**"¡Te dije que no Natsuki!"**_

La voz de mi sobrina me ha sacado de mis remembranzas, evocándome nuevamente al presente y a lo que me rodea. Puedo escuchar como Natsuki-chan corre detrás de Shizuru disculpándose, pero ésta hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas y se encerró en su habitación. Al abrir la puerta y acechar el panorama, me topé con la figura de Natsuki quien regresaba malhumorada a su habitación, su mejilla izquierda tenía una irritación de color rojizo, una clara bofetada de Shizuru.

- _"¿Le molestaría a Natsuki-chan compartir una taza de té conmigo?"_

- _"De acuerdo"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: ** Hmmm aparentemente no pude terminar el flasback en un sólo capítulo, bueno ni modo. Ya será en otra ocasión...  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 13.**

Todavía recuerdo los días en los que pasábamos las horas sin hablar, sin movernos tampoco de nuestro lugar. Esos momentos de simple entendimiento que viví con ella, jamás los encontré en otra persona. Una vez formalizada nuestra relación, comencé a vivir en un apartamento cercano a Bunkyo, de tal forma que no estuviese lejos de Todai y de Saeko. De esa manera tendríamos más privacidad y mucho mayor libertad para estar juntas, no tendríamos ningún testigo que pudiera entrometerse en nuestra relación. Muchas veces llegaba antes que Saeko, cuando ella volvía la esperaba ansiosa y con una taza de té. Saeko se sonreía, me abrazaba y pasábamos en silencio la velada.

Ahora me encuentro en la cocina de los Fujino, preparando una taza de té para la hija de mi amada, quien se ve algo contrariada y taciturna desde que Shizuru-chan la abofeteó. No le he querido preguntar cuál fue el motivo de su pelea, puesto que estoy esperando que ella comience la conversación, pero la susodicha no da señas de querer hablar al respecto, así que tendré que ser yo quien traiga el tema a colación.

- _"Ten algo de hielo, se te está hinchando la cara y no se verá muy bien mañana cuando asistas a clases"_

-_ "No voy a asistir"_

- _"Ara, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?"_

- _"Creo que lo has escuchado"_

- _"En realidad sólo escuché el grito de mi sobrina, pero ignoro la razón por la que Natsuki se niega a asistir a clases"_

- _"No podría verle a la cara nuevamente"_

- _"¿Pues qué hiciste?"_

- _"Le pedí que durmiera conmigo"_

Estos adolescentes de ahora, no se que me ha sorprendido más, el hecho de que Natsuki le haya propuesto a Shizuru tan abiertamente el dormir con ella o el que me lo esté contando como quien dice las noticias. Arqueé una ceja y comencé a observar muy detenidamente el rostro de Natsuki intentando de encontrar algún dejo de verguenza en su declaración, no hubo alguna.

- _"No me veas así, hay una diferencia entre dormir y acostarse con alguien"_

- _"Debo suponer que Natsuki-chan sólo quería dormir inocentemente con su novia"_

- _"Aunque lo dudes"_

- _"Y supongo que le has explicado a Shizuru que tus intenciones no iban hacia otro lado, ¿no?"_

- _"Desde el inicio"_

- _"¿Y?"_

- _"Se negó rotundamente y ante mi insistencia me abofeteó"_

- _"Natsuki-chan, ¿le has dicho a Shizuru que en cuanto la competencia termine te irás de Fuuka?"_

- _"No" _- Natsuki se quedó pensativa - _"¡Le has dicho!"_

- _"Es mi sobrina después de todo, tengo que pensar en ella antes"_

- _"Pero no has debido hacer eso, no era necesario"_

- _"Ara, ¿te parece innecesario el decirle la verdad a Shizuru?"_

- _"¡No! Lo que pasa es que..."_

- _"Estás pensando en quedarte en Fuuka... ¿Me equivoco?"_

- _"Han pasado muchas cosas, yo no sé..."_

- _"Aún tienes tiempo para pensar lo que realmente quieres, aún así, te recomiendo que hables con ella antes de que decidas, cualquiera que sea la decisión de Natsuki"_

- _"Nunca huyas, nunca corras, nunca temas"_

- _"Ya sé..."_

Pensativa como estaba, consideré prudente dejar a solas a Natsuki en lo que ordenaba sus pensamientos, así que mientras Natsuki decidía qué hacer, me dirigí a la habitación de mi sobrina para saber qué era lo que le estaba molestando. Aunque tenía una ligera idea de que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, me pareció algo excesivo el llegar a la violencia con Natsuki.

- _"¿Puedo pasar?"_

- _"Adelante tía Viola"_

- _"¿Todo bien?"_

- _"¿Lo dices por el espectáculo de hace unos momentos? No fue nada"_

- _"Tal vez para ti, pero Natsuki-chan no parece opinar lo mismo, está en la cocina algo irritada por lo que acaba de pasar y no parece tener ninguna intención de hacerte frente mañana"_

- _"Habíamos quedado en ir juntas al colegio antes de que esto pasara"_

- _"¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?"_

- _"Supongo que Natsuki te ha dicho lo que ocurrió"_

- _"Bueno, me gustaría escuchar la otra versión de los hechos"_

- _"Me pidió que me quedara con ella hasta que partiera a su entrenamiento matutino"_

- _"O sea que no te pidió otra cosa"_

- _"No, Natsuki no se atrevería a pedirme algo así tan directamente"_

- _"No encuentro entonces el por qué de tu disgusto"_

- _"Es demasiado para mí, el tenerla así y luego, dejarla ir..."_

- _"Tal vez nunca debí decirte sobre los planes de Natsuki"_

- _"Yo no estoy en los planes de Natsuki, no veo el por qué debería entregarme a una persona así"_

- _"No estés tan segura de eso, pero en fin. Supongo que estás dispuesta a no amar a Natsuki para no sufrir su pérdida, ¿no?"_

- _"¿Pero cómo no amarla? ¡Si desde que llegó no he hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en ella!"_ - La siempre serena Fujino Shizuru perdió la calma de repente, su angustia se reflejó en su rostro, continúo diciendo - _"¡Cómo puede ella pedirme una cosa así sin considerar mis sentimientos al menos!"_

- _"Es la estupidez Kuga, está en sus genes"_

- _"¡Pues me está matando!"_

Nada más dijimos después de eso, me acerqué a Shizuru y la abracé tratando de mitigar un poco de su dolor, comprendía exactamente lo que le estaba pasando. Yo lo sufrí alguna vez, probablemente actué igual que Shizuru lo hace ahora. En ese entonces no pude entender a Saeko por decidir su camino sin considerar mis sentimientos, pero ahora que lo pienso, he sido yo quien la orilló a tomar semejante decisión. Yo no era nadie para decirle a Shizuru qué era lo que debía hacer, sin embargo dejarla en este estado no era lo más indicado.

- _"Shizuru-chan, entiendo que no quieras interponerte en el camino de Natsuki por temor a alguna reclamación por parte de ella en caso de que decida quedarse a tu lado"_ - Yo hice lo mismo - _"Sin embargo creo que deberías hacer un intento, al menos, de que ella sepa que tú estás sufriendo por su causa"_

Shizuru no me respondió, con seguridad se estaba debatiendo entre lo que debía hacer y lo que deseaba hacer. Probablemente no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche, al igual que Natsuki, estaría intranquila dándole vueltas al asunto. Por mi parte no podía intervenir en lo que ellas decidieran, así que opté por retirarme a mi habitación y esperar el veredicto final. Si Natsuki decidía partir entonces me la llevaría tal y como estaba programado, pero si no lo hacía entonces sería un problema, puesto que teníamos un acuerdo. Claro, que el patrocinador es el padre de Shizuru y dudo que él no le cumpla el capricho a su primogénita.

El dejar partir a un ser amado es algo muy difícil, yo lo sé bien. Cuando Saeko se graduó de la universidad, yo ya tenía una pequeña columna en un periódico de Tokyo, le insistí mucho a Saeko que podría conseguirle un lugar ahí pero ella se negó rotundamente. Decía que había dependido mucho de mi soporte para atender la universidad y cuidar de Natsuki-chan. Saeko comenzó a moverse entonces en búsqueda de nuevas oportunidades para destacar en el medio, a veces viajaba a regiones muy lejanas y se quedaba unos días ahí. Natsuki se quedaba conmigo, aunque era complicado para mí trabajar y cuidar de ella cuando Saeko no estaba. Desde eso supe que Natsuki iba a ser una niña problemática, cuando Saeko no estaba lloraba por horas, muchas veces le cantaba aquella canción de cuna que mi madre solía cantarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Natsuki dejaba de llorar y se dormía en mis brazos, haciendo un característico gruñido antes.

Le canté a Natsuki sus tres primeros años de vida, hasta que un día Saeko vino a la casa con la noticia de que había conseguido un buen trabajo... Pero fuera de Tokyo, se iría a Osaka. Cuando le pregunté que cómo iba a hacerle para que nos viéramos me dijo que no iba a regresar a Tokyo, aquí no tenía más que recuerdos dolorosos y un pasado que le perseguiría para toda la vida. Lo mejor para Natsuki y para ella era alejarse de aquí. No estaba enojada, estaba indignada, ¡que no tenía nada aquí! ¿Qué era yo entonces para ella? ¿También era parte de un recuerdo doloroso, un pasado, un error de juventud o qué? Le hice todas esas preguntas a Saeko, pero no respondió ninguna, me dejó así, enojada. Le pedí que dejara el trabajo, que encontraríamos otro, pero ella se negó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le pedí que se fuera en ese instante, eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, porque Saeko se fue y nunca más la volví a ver. Nuestro reencuentro fue en su funeral, puesto que la busqué como loca a la semana de que la corrí de mi lado. Hablé a la oficina en donde supuestamente consiguió trabajo, ellos me dijeron que no tenían a ninguna Kuga Saeko en la nómina de empleados, que me equivoqué. Llamé a todos lados, moví tierra, mar y cielo; nunca la encontré, nunca supe más de ninguna de las dos.

Cuatro años después, supe que tuvo un accidente y que murió dejando huérfana a su hija; salió en todos los diarios, puesto que estuvo involucrada en asuntos muy peligrosos. Hubo muchos rumores, yo siempre supe la verdad, pero hasta la fecha me niego a decirla. En el velorio vi a Natsuki, era una mini Saeko; la nostalgia me invadió y quise recuperar al menos a la niña. Si no pude retener a mi lado a Saeko al menos no abandonaría a Natsuki a su suerte; fue cuando hablé con él, Kuga Zatoichi, el hermano mayor de Saeko. Él era el actual líder del clan Kuga, a la muerte de Kuga Satoshi, el padre de Saeko. Era bien sabido por mí que todos ellos eran unos delincuentes, relacionados con los yakuza, una red de corrupción se encontraba en el centro de la familia Kuga. Jamás quise eso para Natsuki, así que hablé con Zatoichi para pedirle la custodia de Natsuki, tal y como me lo esperaba me la negó. Me dijo que una aberración como yo no podría criar a su hija, eso me dio mucho más asco todavía. Zatoichi era el padre de Natsuki, pero esa es otra historia...

* * *

_**N/A:** Lamento la brevedad del episodio, pero como que al final me dejó un sabor un poco amargo, ya no lo pude continuar. Veremos si el día de mañana me inspira a algo menos perturbador, hasta entonces. Ja Ne!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 14.**

Todavía recuerdo cuando le encontré el gusto a correr, tenía diez años cuando tuve mi primer acto vandálico. A pesar de tener a Mai a mi lado, aún conservaba el aire rebelde que me caracterizaba hasta antes de que ella comenzara a domesticarme. Un día regresé a casa y mi tío comenzó a reprenderme por lo tarde que había llegado, mi respuesta fue que me había quedado un rato en casa de Mai-san, una compañera del colegio. Mi tío se puso furioso, comenzó a lanzar una salta de improperios pero eso no era nuevo para mí era su costumbre, después de todo, le encantaba humillarme delante de todos los miembros de la familia. Mis primos se reían cuando comenzaba con su letanía y me tiraban sonrisas cínicas, las cuales con el tiempo aprendí a ignorar; al igual que los sermones de mi tío, aprendí a disfrazar mi enojo con un rostro impávido y sereno. Aprendí que haciendo esto ellos se enojaban más de lo que yo podía demostrar, en cierta manera, yo ganaba esas pequeñas peleas de poder. Puesto que para ellos, sus insultos y desprecios me resbalaban por completo, no podían ver en mi mirada si los estaba insultando o si simplemente me valían sus palabras.

Ese día mi tío entonces tocó un punto sensible para mí, comenzó a hablar de mi madre, la insultó como nunca antes había oído en los labios de él. Un odio injustificado, una actitud de desprecio, un algo que nunca comprendí, no en ese entonces al menos. A pesar de que mi molestia fue visible en mi rostro, me aguanté hasta el último de sus insultos, una vez que terminó me maldijo y se dio la vuelta. Entonces salí de la casa, tomé la piedra más grande que encontré y le destruí su hermoso vitral familiar; eso fue lo más satisfactorio que he hecho en mi vida. Acto seguido, arranqué como una loca a correr sin detenerme, corrí y corrí hasta que me quedé sin aire. Me sentía libre, exhausta pero con una sensación diferente a como estaba antes. Si bien aventar la piedra no mitigó mi furia, el correr sin detenerme hizo bastante. Lo agarré como un hábito entonces, comencé a tomarle más seriedad a las clases de educación física del colegio, participé en carreras de relevos, pruebas de velocidad que debo admitir no eran mi fuerte, incluso debo confesar que comencé con salto de altura.

Cuando estaba corriendo liberaba toda la tensión que llevaba adentro al vivir en casa de mis primos, el aguantar sus insolencias todos los días era una tarea desgastante y me estaba amargando hasta las entrañas. Pero afortunadamente descubrí muy a tiempo qué era lo que en verdad me gustaba y para cuando perdí la brújula nuevamente, pude retomar el camino y alejarme de todos ellos a tiempo. Con la ayuda de Midori-sensei, las muchachas y Viola-sama, pude tomar nuevamente el control de mi destino para no recaer en viejos vicios. Desaparecí de la casa de los Kuga, me convertí entonces en Kruger Natsuki, en ese preciso momento entendí el por qué mi madre jamás se quedaba en ningún lado. El poder de los yakuza nunca nos hubiesen dado vida, al igual que no me la dieron a mí hasta que escapé de ese infierno; tras el nombre de Kruger me inscribía a las escuelas, identidad que obtuve gracias a los contactos de Viola-sama. Cuando comencé a destacar en el ámbito profesional aún seguía utilizando el nombre de Kruger, pero ya con un poco más de confianza de que los Kuga no interferirían en mi vida nunca más. Me atreví entonces a posar para algunas revistas, con el riesgo que de ellos me localizaran nuevamente, pero continué moviéndome hacia ningún sitio en particular. Simplemente iba a donde hubiese alguna competencia, al igual que las demás chicas, me la paso entrenando todo el año, vivimos de esto.

Para sostenerse algunas venden ropa deportiva, o se las ingenian para poder sostener todos los requerimientos que esta actividad necesita. Para aquellas personas que piensan que para correr sólo se necesitan dos piernas están muy equivocadas; no podemos utilizar cualquier tipo de tenis puesto que se necesita que sean especiales para aguantar el rigor del entrenamiento y de la competencia en sí, todo para no lastimarnos durante el ejercicio. Lo mismo va para la alimentación y la hidratación, aunque he visto gente que sólo come pan y toma agua, yo me considero afortunada de tener los medios para alimentarme correctamente y tener el equipo necesario para correr.

Hace algunos años estando en un bar de mala nota, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre al que le llamaban 'Yamada', ignoro si ese es su verdadero nombre pero al menos es así como le conozco hasta la fecha. Le pagué una generosa cantidad, quería que me investigara a los Kuga, él se sorprendió mucho de mi petición puesto que él sabía de muy buena fuente que ellos eran gente peligrosa. Le dije que le pagaría el doble si me investigaba todo sobre Kuga Saeko, quería saber la verdadera razón por la que tuvimos aquel accidente y si mi tío estaba involucrado en él. Yamada empezó a colectar toda la información que podía en ese entonces, pero me dijo que tuviera paciencia ya que habían muchas brechas en esa historia. Con el tiempo Yamada me identificó como la hija de Saeko, aunque no hizo mayor comentario sobre el asunto; él estaba contratado para averiguar sobre todo lo que haya sido la causa posible de su muerte.

Un día Yamada me habló por teléfono y me dijo que tenía información relevante, pero que me diría la hora exacta en la que nos veríamos así como el lugar, de esa manera nadie lo seguiría. Una vez llegado al lugar de la cita Yamada me dio una lista de nombres que estuvieron implicados en la muerte de mamá, entre ellos dos nombres llamaron mi atención. El primero no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, Kuga Zatoichi, mi tío, quien odiaba a mi madre y no se cansaba de insultarle pese a que ya estaba muerta; el segundo no me lo esperaba, Fujino Viola. Comencé entonces a pedirle detalles a Yamada sobre las implicaciones que podría haber tenido Viola-sama para asesinar a mi madre, pero Yamada me corrigió. Aparentemente el móvil del asesinato fue Viola-sama, el perpetuador de tal macabro crimen fue Zatoichi. ¿Pero qué demonios tenía que hacer Viola en la vida de mi madre? Ella no estaba con nosotras cuando el accidente ocurrió, ni siquiera la conocía en ese entonces. Según Yamada, Viola-sama y mi madre estudiaron en Todai, compartieron un departamento mientras mi mamá estudiaba, Yamada me dio a entender que eran amantes.

Las cosas no cuadraban aún o al menos no para mí, ¿en qué le perjudicaba a mi tío que eso hubiese sido verdad? Además, acorde a lo que Yamada investigó mi madre y Viola se habían separado tiempo atrás. Cuando el accidente ocurrió Viola-sama seguía en Tokyo mientras que mi madre murió en Akita. Según Yamada lo más seguro es que esta historia estaría más completa si yo misma le preguntara a Viola-sama, por alguna extraña razón, pienso que Yamada no me lo dijo todo. Quizás por temor a que los yakuza lo torturaran antes de asesinarlo, quizás simplemente le agradaba y no quería que me siguiera involucrando con los Kuga; pero yo soy una Kuga también, en mi sangre hay lo mismo que en todos ellos. A pesar de que dejé el pasado muy atrás siento que lo menos que puedo hacer para honrar la muerte de mi madre es tomar venganza por ello; aún si eso significa acabar con todos ellos. Yamada mencionó otro nombre, Sakomizu Kaiji, dijo que él era el editor en jefe del diario de Osaka, el lugar para el que mamá publicaba muchas de sus notas.

La información que Yamada me dio era mucha y no era nada, me dio nombres pero sólo me hizo formularme más preguntas; estaba obsesionada por toda esta cuestión hasta antes de llegar a Fuuka. Como si el destino me dijera que deje a los muertos descansar, me regresó a Mai, que siempre ha sido la voz de la consciencia en mí, a pesar de ser menor que yo da muestras de una madurez que yo no poseo. Pero es debido en parte a que ella sí tiene por quién ver, mientras que a mí no me importa mucho lo que pase conmigo, a veces me olvido de mí misma. Pero eso no ha sido todo, aparte de Mai, me ha dado otra cosa, algo que no conocía ni me interesaba experimentar. Hasta antes de entrar a Fuuka me consideraba asexual, puesto que jamás he sentido inclinaciones románticas de ningún tipo con nadie. Esas tonterías que escuchaba de mis compañeras sobre el amor y todas esas vaciladas nunca me importaron, de no ser por Shizuru probablemente seguiría igual.

La primera vez que vi a Shizuru, en aquel club nocturno en donde celebrábamos nuestra anterior victoria en los juegos de Nagano, me quedé sin alientos. Desde el momento en que ella entró al bar no le quité el ojo de encima, era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto en mi vida. Con ese porte, su elegante y graciosa forma de caminar, captó toda mi atención, al principio traté de negarlo, comencé a hacer suposiciones de que había venido con su novio a divertirse con sus amigas. Pero el famoso novio después de un rato, se desapareció, para luego encontrarlo totalmente ebrio y ligando meseros; sospecha de novio eliminada. Debo admitir que estaba algo tomada, pero eso sólo me dio el valor suficiente para acercarme, después de varias rondas de cerveza al lado de Midori te enseñan a aguantar altas cantidades de alcohol. Durante los juegos que tuvimos entre Midori-sensei y yo la vi observándome, estaba borracha pero no ciega, su mirada tenía un brillo muy diferente a como veía a sus amigos momentos antes. Shizuru me miraba de otra forma y me la jugué en ese momento, preguntándole lo primero que me vino a la mente, la invité a bailar así comenzó todo. Esa noche jamás la olvidaré puesto que Shizuru me dio mi primer beso, en esa ocasión Shizuru no sólo me robó un beso, ese día Shizuru me robó mi libertad.

- _"¡Shizuru espera, no te vayas!"_

- _"¿Algún problema Kuga-han?" _- Como odio que haga eso cuando estamos en la escuela...

- _"Te gustaría que después de clases... Fuéramos a tomar algo..."_ - ¡Gah! Para esto no nací.

- _"¿Ara? ¿Qué hay con tu entrenamiento?"_

- _"Ya sólo faltan dos días para la competencia, se supone que debo reducir el ejercicio para darle a mi cuerpo descanso"_

- _"Ya veo"_ - Lejos de ponerse feliz Shizuru se puso triste, su máscara se había ido momentáneamente - _"En ese caso te deseo suerte"_

- _"Hay algo que quiero decirte"_

-_ "¿No puede ser ahora?"_

- _"Hay mucha gente aquí..." _- Estábamos en el maldito patio de Fuuka, con un montón de sus estúpidas admiradoras clavándome sus miradas como dagas en el cuerpo, por tenerle tanta confianza a su amada Kaichou. ¿Quiere que yo le hable frente a ellas de cosas íntimas? ¿Habrá perdido la razón?

- _"En ese caso, otro día será Kuga-han, después de clases tengo mi reunión con el consejo estudiantil y no la puedo aplazar por ningún estudiante. Que tengas un buen día" _- Las risitas irónicas de sus detestables admiradoras comenzaron a reventarme el hígado, decidiendo entonces quitarles la sonrisa a todas ellas y la odiosa actitud de Kaichou-sama a Shizuru, escupí lo que llevaba adentro.

- _"Bueno si no puedes más tarde te lo diré ahora" _- Pensé que seguiría de largo pero se detuvo, pero si no se hubiese detenido de todas maneras se lo hubiese gritado, el caso era infartarla -_"¿Aceptarías ser mi novia ¡oh gran! Shizuru-kaichou-sama?"_

Tal y como me lo esperaba, todas esas fans comenzaron a cuchichear histéricamente; pero ni ellas iban a borrar la gran sonrisa de mi rostro. Hablando de caras y gestos, el de Kaichou-sama no se quedaba nada atrás, estaba que no se la creía, tenía tonos de todos los colores en su mejillas, sus ojos se desorbitaron y por un momento pude ver que estuvo a punto de gritar como niña de secundaria. Muy a mi pesar se contuvo antes de que lo hiciera, pero ignoro cuál fue su respuesta si es que se decidía a darme una en ese instante, puesto que sus fans comenzaron a gritar y a decirme una serie de improperios acerca de mis obscenas tendencias sexuales y mis sucias proposiciones con su adorada Kaichou. Mojigatas, como si más de una de ellas no se masturbara con la foto de Shizuru en sus manos, creo que tengo náuseas. Para no entrar en controversia, ni agredir a su séquito, ni meterme en problemas con la dirección; decidí retirarme de la escena no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Shizuru y diciéndole que de todas maneras la esperaría donde siempre, a la hora que terminara su junta.

-_ "¡Qué hiciste qué!"_

- _"Oi Mai, baja la voz, ¡pueden escucharte en Norte América!"_

- _"Pero es que no puedo creer lo que acabas de contarme, no es que no lo supiera de antes, ¿verdad?"_

- _"Ah si, olvidaba la rápida lengua de Harada en esto"_

- _"Sí, hasta me obsequió unas fotos, tengo de Shizuru-san, ¿te las paso?"_

- _"Sí... Digo, ¡Mai esto es serio! ¿Qué pasará si Shizuru me rechaza?"_

- _"¿Por qué crees que ocurriría algo como eso?"_

- _"Porque me ha estado evitando en las últimas semanas, ni siquiera me da cara cuando la voy a buscar a su cuarto"_

- _"¿Y a que va Natsuki al cuarto de Kaichou-sama? Nee Natsuki, ¡eres terrible!"_

- _"¡Mai!"_

- _"Bueno, bueno; aunque dudo que te rechace, puedes seguir intentando, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo frente a sus fans"_

- _"¡Ah! Esa expresión valió todas estas semanas de indiferencia, se lo merecía"_

- _"¿Pero hablas en serio? ¿No pensabas irte con Viola-sama a seguir con tu carrera profesional?"_

- _"Eso era antes, Shizuru es primero"_

- _"Natsuki, ¿eres tú?"_

-_ "Baka"_

Como le prometí a Shizuru me quedé en los patios de Fuuka esperando a que la dichosa reunión se termine, por alguna extraña razón fue extremadamente larga. Finalmente acabó y pude ver que se retiraran sus compañeros del Consejo, pero ni rastro de Shizuru. ¿Me habrá dejado plantada? ¿Habrá salido por otra puerta que no conozca? Esperé un rato más pero Shizuru no apareció, algo enojada, algo decepcionada pero sobre todo, frustrada; dirigí mis pasos hacia donde dejaba mi motocicleta. Comencé a cambiarme la ropa de mala gana, ya había pensado desquitar mi cólera corriendo la moto a toda velocidad en las afueras de Fuuka.

- _"Natsuki no debería usar una lencería tan fina y enseñarla sin ningún cuidado al cambiarse en este lugar"_

- _"Nadie viene hasta aquí, creen que hay lobos Shiz... ¡Shizuru!"_

- _"¿Pues a quién esperabas?"_ - Dejando mi mal humor muy atrás, me aventé bruscamente sobre Shizuru, abrazándola tan fuerte que hasta pensé que la había lastimado.

- _"Pensé que no vendrías"_

-_ "Pensé que subirías a buscarme" _- Eso no se me ocurrió - _"Natsuki se ha portado muy mal el día de hoy, merece un castigo y como representante escolar, debo corregirla de inmediato"_

- _"Castígame como tú desees pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto"_

- _"Ara, Natsuki no debería decir esas cosas, me da malas ideas. ¿Hacer qué?"_

- _"No me dejes sola"_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 15.**

Cuando Natsuki me propuso pasar la noche juntas sentí que el mundo se ponía en mi contra, momentos antes había decidido no desaprovechar las oportunidades de pasar el tiempo restante con ella, pero también juré que trataría de no ilusionarme más de lo que ya estaba o cuando ella partiera, mi corazón seguramente se rompería en pedazos. Pero como burla, Natsuki me propuso como si nada el dormir en la misma habitación, en la misma cama y juntas; sientiendo su cuerpo, su calor, su piel, sus brazos; toda ella. Simplemente estallé, no lo podía permitir, no me lo podía permitir era demasiado para mí. Natsuki insistió mucho y en mi histeria terminé por abofeatearla, me salí de su habitación a la que nunca debí entrar y me encerré en la mía.

Desde ese día mi trato hacia Natsuki cambió para convertirse en meramente académico en la escuela y hospitalario, en la casa. Cuando Natsuki entendió que mi resolución era irrevocable dejó de insistir en buscarme, se dedicó de lleno a su entrenamiento y pasaba muchas horas fuera de la residencia. No fue hasta que mamá me hizo el comentario que no me di cuenta de que con eso no sólo yo estaba sufriendo, sino que ella no la estaba pasando tan bien como disimulaba.

- _"Shi-chan, ¿está enojada Natsuki-chan con nosotras? Ya casi no se le ve por aquí en estos días y pasa muchas horas fuera"_

- _"Es natural mamá, tiene que entrenar muy duro para su maratón el cual se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina"_

- _"Sí, Natsuki-chan es una chica muy responsable con su entrenamiento pero no me refería a eso"_

- _"No comprendo"_

- _"En otras ocasiones venía a tiempo para cenar con nosotras y ahora no se le ve en la mesa. ¿Están peleadas?"_

- _"¿Perdón?"_

- _"Natsuki se ve muy triste Shi-chan, yo la he visto en la puerta de tu habitación por las noches, sola ahí de pie..."_

No respondí a eso, simplemente continué fingiendo que leía un libro sin prestarle interés a lo que mamá me decía. Natsuki me estaba buscando, ya lo sabía, pero yo no quería verla, no podía verla; si lo hacía perdería la cabeza al tenerla cerca. En el colegio podía sentir la intensa mirada de Natsuki a la distancia, cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela seguida de mis admiradores, ella me veía y buscaba inútilmente mi mirada la cual jamás le dirigí. A veces pensaba que se acercaría a mí, que esa personalidad fuerte saldría tarde o temprano para sacarme de mi error, me rescataría de mi enmascarada fachada de Kaichou para ser sólo Shizuru, la mujer que está locamente enamorada de Kuga-han.

Todas las noches soñaba con estar a su lado, con besar sus cabellos y dormirme escuchando su ronca voz. A veces despertaba con su nombre en mis labios, me levantaba y por la ventana, le veía partir en la madrugada. Natsuki amarraba su hermoso cabello en una cola de caballo, usaba una sudadera con capucha y unos pantalones deportivos; así salía corriendo de la mansión. Cuando llegaba a tiempo, antes de que yo me fuera, su cuerpo se encontraba sudado y con el cabello revuelto, esa imagen dificultaba más mi voluntad, incluso hecha un desastre se veía muy sexy. Apenas entraba a desayunar a la cocina y me iba casi huyendo de la casa, la tentación era simplemente irresistible, Natsuki era mi pecado más perverso.

Ha sido ella quien le puso fin a mi estúpido juego de resistencia, por vez primera se acercó a mí frente a mis fans y me llamó por mi nombre delante de todas ellas. Sus rostros de indignación ante la falta de educación de la 'salvaje,' como ellas llamaban a Natsuki, no pasó desapercibido por mí. Me invitó a salir y me negué, pero eso no le hizo darse por vencida, todo lo contrario. Sabiendo que mi Natsuki era algo tímida al hablar en público la reté a que tratara nuestros asuntos al aire, estaba segura de que no lo haría. Natsuki se me declaró delante de mis fans, a la vista y paciencia de todo aquel que hubiese pasado por los patios en ese momento, por si fuera poco, era la primera vez que decía las cosas sin titubeos. No perdí el tono irónico en que lo hizo, utilizando mi honorífico de presidenta escolar en el enunciado, pero eso no importó mucho.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, pero no de indignación, sino de sorpresa. Mi cachorra había madurado, me amaba y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo al mundo si fuese necesario. Sólo una vez le he visto ese semblante lleno de confianza, esa vez fue cuando me invitó a bailar en aquel club. Pero ahora no estábamos en ningún club, estábamos en Fuuka, con mis fans, y pidiéndome ser su novia de la nada. ¡Me estaba pidiendo ser su novia! ¡Claro que sí Natsuki, sí! Quería gritar de la emoción pero lo tuve que disimular, fue un trabajo muy duro pero conseguí recuperar la compostura en lo que mis fans seguían conmocionadas. La delincuente me dijo que me vería donde siempre, implicando explícitamente que no era la primera vez que nos tratábamos, que había algo entre nosotras y lo estaba haciendo del conocimiento público. Guiñándome juguetonamente el ojo se retiró, a su partida las eufóricas y enajenadas masas comenzaron a atiborrarme con preguntas, pero ya con la máscara puesta salí airosa de sus molestas demandas.

Durante toda la junta mi mente no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto, tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer para no equivocarme nuevamente. Amaba a Natsuki locamente, pero no podía enamorarme más de ella; por otro lado esta era una oportunidad única de andar con ella libremente. La sola escena de vernos juntas y tomadas de la mano en algún rincón de Fuuka o quizás, aquí mismo en mi escritorio... Tenía que dar una resolución, Natsuki estaba afuera, no importaba si yo prolongara la reunión dos horas más, ella no se iría sin mí. Terminada nuestra asamblea, me quedé sentada haciendo tiempo, quería tantas cosas, pero no me decidía a ninguna. Mi corazón gritaba Natsuki, pero mi mente me pedía cordura, serenidad, distancia.

Hecha un caos decidí salir del salón del consejo, no podía prolongar más la agonía de Natsuki ni la mía por más tiempo. Corrí hacia donde aparcaba la Ducati, en los recónditos montes de Fuuka, para cuando llegué Natsuki se estaba cambiando en su ropa de cuero. Me quedé como una tonta mirándola mientras se vestía, no podía evitarlo, la he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que un accidente ocurriera, llamé la atención de Natsuki para que me notara viéndola. Su respuesta fue inesperada, en ropa interior me jaló hacia sí y me abrazó posesivamente, sentí como respiraba entre mis cabellos y hundía su rostro en mi cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir su frío cuerpo junto al mío, me contuve para no cometer una violación ahí mismo, la voz de Natsuki me distrajo de mis sucios pensamientos. Pero no fue lo suficiente para evitarlos, burlonamente le insinué que debería castigar su tenaz acto delante de mis fans, su respuesta fue halagadora, pero la siguiente declaración fue la que borró toda duda en mi mente - _"No me dejes sola"_ - El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos al igual que la máscara que todavía llevaba orgullosamente frente a ella.

- _"Natsuki es muy cruel"_

- _"¿Lo dices porque hice ver mal a Kaichou-sama frente a sus fans o porque quizás temes que te deje en Fuuka y me vaya como si nada"_

- _"Natsuki está olvidando otra cosa"_

- _"¿Otra cosa?"_

- _"Natsuki me está axfisiando con nada más que su ropa íntima encima"_

Mil colores inundaron en hermoso rostro de Natsuki, contrario a lo que me esperaba no hizo el menor intento por soltarme de su posesivo abrazo sino todo lo contrario, me mantuvo todavía más firme en el. Una ventisca comenzó a soplar repentinamente, consideré necesario que si Natsuki continuaba un momento más en esas condiciones, con seguridad pescaría un resfríado, así que decidí gentilmente liberarme de sus brazos y sugerirle que se vistiera para ir a casa juntas. Ante las protestas de Natsuki tuve que ponerme algo dura para que obedeciera, ella quería quedarse conmigo un rato más, puesto que llegando a la residencia no podríamos tener la misma intimidad como la que teníamos en estos momentos. Una declaración demasidado honesta, incluso para ser Natsuki, su observación me sorprendió - _"¿Dormirás conmigo?"_ - Repitió la pregunta en un tono más suplicante que la otra noche, sólo que mi respuesta fue afirmativa en esta ocasión, complacida, Natsuki comenzó a vestirse y sólo así aceptó mi indicación de retirarnos del lugar.

Pensé que su súbito humor de dejarles en claro a mis admiradoras que ella era la única que podía tratarme con tanta familiaridad se había quedado en Fuuka Gakuen, error. Sea lo que sea que le haya picado a mi Natsuki el día de hoy todavía tenía sus efectos muy fuertes incluso ahora, que estamos entrando a la casa. Apenas di un paso dentro y ella me alcanzó para entrar tomadas de la mano, mi sorpresa inicial fue respondida por una sonrisa juguetona que no le conocía; accedí entonces a seguir su juego y recorrer la casa como estábamos. Cuando mi mamá nos vio entrar a la cocina sólo se sonrió, bromeó con Natsuki y ordenó que nos sirvieran la cena. Se disculpó por no comer con nosostras, puesto que quedó en salir con la tía Viola a cenar fuera, así que guiñándole un ojo a Natsuki se despidió de nosotras y salió.

- _"Shizuru, todavía no me has respondido"_

- _"¿Responder qué?"_

- _"Lo que te pedí hoy por la tarde..."_ - Ara, parece que toda la confianza que tenía hasta hace unos minutos se le gastó.

- _"¿Vas en serio con eso? Creí que Natsuki sólo quería molestarme delante de mi club de fans"_

- _"Eso fue aparte, ahora tu respuesta"_

- _"Pero un asunto tan serio como ese no se debe tomar a la ligera"_

- _"¿Por qué no?"_ - Ahora está haciendo una rabieta, ¡es tan divertido hacerla enojar!

- _"¡Qué dirán mis fans si me ven llegar de la mano contigo en el colegio! Ni qué decir del Consejo Estudiantil, simplemente no puedo dañar mi imagen de Kaichou al andar con una figura tan temida por los estudiantes de Fuuka"_

- _"Ya veo..."_ - Me temo que me he llevado las cosas un poco lejos, no está actuando como me esperaba.

- _"Natsuki"_ - El rostro de perrito abandonado que estaba poniendo ahora realmente me estaba haciendo sentir mal, así que decidí cortar el juego y hablar en serio - _"Tú sabes que mi respuesta es sí, ¿verdad?"_

- _"Quieres decir que... ¿A-aceptas?" _

Si tan sólo supieras lo feliz que me hace el saber que sientes igual por mí Natsuki, si tan sólo pudiera expresarte lo mucho que te amo, si tan sólo pudiera tenerte para siempre y no sufrir tu partida. Pero al menos ahora, me he decidido a disfrutar los pocos días que nos quedan juntas, sí Natsuki, yo seré lo que tú desees que sea y llegaré hasta donde tú me permitas contigo. No voy a interponerme en tu camino, pero te aseguro que me interpondré entre todo aquel que se atraviece en el nuestro, aún si nuestro tiempo juntas sea efímero, tú eres mía - _"Acepto, Kuga-han"_

- _"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír ¡Oh-Shizuru-Kaichou-sama!"_ - No pude evitar el reírme en este punto, me pregunto si hubiésemos tenido esta interacción delante de mi club ¿qué cara hubiesen puesto? Quizás en otra ocasión, si la tenemos, le pida a Natsuki que repitamos el momento - _"Entonces es oficial"_

Estaba esperando a que Natsuki aprovechara el momento en el que estábamos completamente solas en la mesa para besarme, pero en vez de eso abrió la botella de mayonesa que mamá le dejó junto a su plato de pescado y groseramente, se sirvió una porción exagerada para posteriormente embarrárselo a toda la vianda. Comió como degenerada y después de eso se levantó y dijo que se daría un baño. A lo lejos pude escuchar que su celular sonó y comenzó a gritar algo así como _'¡Mai, dijo que sí!'_ Pese a que no era como yo me esperaba tenía algo de encanto el momento, después de todo, estábamos hablando de Natsuki; no se le pueden pedir peras al manzano. Sin mucho apetito decidí mejor retirarme a mi habitación en donde después de un baño me dispuse a relajarme en mi cómoda cama, pero mi momento de calma fue cortado por la intromisión de Natsuki en mi cuarto, recordándome mi promesa de ir al suyo a dormir.

Como le había prometido entré a su habitación y me recosté en su cama, no mucho después Natsuki me siguió, apagó las luces y nos cubrimos con sus sábanas. El olor del cuerpo Natsuki se encontraba en todo este lugar, pero el tenerla cerca potencializaba el efecto. A pesar de haberse dado un baño con agua tibia el cuerpo de Natsuki se encontraba frío, así que aproveché el pretexto para abrazarle y calentárselo con el mío. Fue en este momento cuando decidí darme una bofetada mental por haberme negado en aquella ocasión de vivir la experiencia que estaba gozando ahora, simplemente no puedo describir la cantidad de sensaciones que pasaban por mi cuerpo al estar así con mi amada. Para Natsuki debió ser igual, puesto que su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse rápidamente dando el preámbulo para lo que fue una noche inolvidable.

Muy entrada la noche el teléfono de Natsuki volvió a sonar insistentemente, le pedí que no lo contestara pero ella temía que pudiera ser una emergencia. Natsuki contestó el teléfono todavía adormilada, pude distinguir una voz mazculina del otro lado aunque su conversación no pude captarla del todo.

- _"¿Yamada? ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo son las dos de la mañana...!" _- ¿Yamada? Ese nombre no lo conozco - _"¿Qué cosa?"_ - Sea lo que sea que ese sujeto le dijo a mi Natsuki no fueron buenas noticias, en la oscuridad pude distinguir como el ceño se le fruncía - _"¿Dónde? Estaré ahí a tiempo, adiós"_

- _"¿Natsuki?"_ - Pregunté preocupada, la violenta forma en la que ella se recostó en la cama me asustó un poco.

- _"Shizuru, mañana no asistiré a la escuela, tengo un asunto familiar que resolver"_

- _"¿Quién es ese tal Yamada?"_

- _"Es un investigador que contraté hace algún tiempo, quería saber sobre la muerte de mi madre"_

- _"¿Qué te ha dicho?"_

- _"Dijo que mi tío está en Fuuka, vino a buscarme"_ - Nunca había oído de algún familiar de ella en todo este tiempo.

- _"¿Irás a verlo?"_

- _"Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que nos veamos nuevamente" _

* * *

_**N/A:** Mil disculpas por el retraso, lamentablemente por cuestiones de trabajo estuve fuera toda la noche de ayer (es de noche cuando normalmente escribo los capítulos), por lo que no tuve tiempo ni ganas de continuar con la historia. Espero no tener más contratiempos puesto que como ya les he mencionado, esto se está acabando. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 16.**

_22 de Abril_

Siempre he tendido a escribir casi siempre de lo mismo, como la única mujer de un clan de delincuentes y asesinos, mi vida no puede ser considerada en absoluto como normal. Soy la hija menor de Kuga Satoshi, el hombre más temido de todo Kanto,nuestros nexos con los yakuza han sido históricos. Es una sociedad que data desde la era de mi abuelo, por eso todos nos respetan y nos temen a la vez, ya que puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros es un alma de Dios. Papá me entrenó desde que era una niña, dijo que el que haya sido mujer no era un pretexto para no realizar las actividades familiares, todo lo contrario, mi género sería provechoso para negocios futuros.

Nunca me enseñaron a cocinar ni me obligaron a hacerlo, para eso teníamos servicio, ellas se encargaban de hacer esas tareas. Contrario a las costumbres tradicionales de una familia japonesa, papá me instruyó en defensa personal, relaciones diplomáticas, administración y posteriormente, contrató a una célebre dama de compañia para que me instruyera en el arte de la seducción. Nada normal si me lo preguntan, pero nosotros jamás seremos como las demás familias de Japón. Oyuki era el nombre de mi institutriz, empezó a enseñarme algunas ceremonias clásicas desde los doce años, comenzó a trabajar en mi arreglo personal un poco después de mi desarrollo. Fue una fortuna que ella estuviese ahí en ese momento, conociendo a mi padre hubiese hecho del acto en algo vergonzoso.

A pesar de ser muy popular entre mis condiscípulos de la secundaria, jamás pude hacer un amigo verdadero o tener una relación amorosa con nadie. El simple hecho de apellidarme Kuga hacía muy difícil para mí el conservar una amistad o tan siquiera una relación filial; nos temían, me temían. ¿Sabrán ellos que se disparar una pistola desde los diez años? Manejar a la perfección una kodachi o que soy cinta negra en karate. Quizas teman que durante nuestra primer cita nos ataquen las bandas enemigas, muy al estilo de esas ridículas películas del cine de Honk Kong. Sea lo que fuere el resultado siempre era el mismo, todo el tiempo estaba sola.

Este año no sería la excepción, recién comencé el segundo año de bachillerato y dado el resultado del curso anterior las cosas pintaban de la misma forma. Pero este día hubo algo que lo hizo diferente, fui severamente castigada por los maestros cuando me descubrieron fumando en el baño, por lo tanto tuve que quedarme en detención a cumplir mi castigo. Eso ocasionó que saliera a una hora pico y que el metro que me llevaría a casa se encontrara pletórico, no cabía una aguja en todo el aparato. Al llegar a mi destino todos los pasajeros salieron de golpe en una puerta con un ancho de menos de dos metros, pasando como en los principios físicos de Pascal.Salí disparada por la presión que los demás ejercieron al tratar de salir al mismo tiempo y justo cuando pensé que besaría el piso fui sujetada por una amable persona que se encontraba del otro lado.

Una vez recuperada de la conmoción, pude ver de reojo a mi salvador quien era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Oyuki era una mujer madura y atractiva, pero la joven que se encontraba frente a mis ojos, era sin duda única en su especie. Abruptamente me separé de ella y le ofrecí una genuina disculpa, mi torpeza con seguridad le había ocasionado muchos problemas a esta bella persona, ya que seguro perdió el transporte que le llevaría a su destino. Cuando alcé la vista noté que me estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos color carmín penetraron los míos como si pudieran leer mis pensamientos. Sentí que el rubor de mis mejillas empezaba a expandirse hasta mi cuello, fue en este momento cuando le pedí disculpas y salí huyendo. Ignoro a qué fue eso, no suelo correr por nadie puesto que no tengo nada que temer, soy una Kuga. Pero algo en la mirada de esta mujer me hizo sentir extrañamente retraída, me miraba como si fuera a comerme y ahora que lo pienso, no me hubiese importado quedarme a la merced de esa belleza.

Sólo Oyuki supo de esta anécdota, puesto que no entendí muy bien qué fue lo que pasó conmigo en ese momento, cuando le pregunté su opinión al respecto, Oyuki simplemente me dijo que fue atracción. ¡Pero yo era una mujer y ella también! Eso no tenía ningún sentido, al menos para mí, pero Oyuki no pareció darle gran importancia al asunto. Con el mismo solemne tono contestó mis dudas, aparentemente habían algunas mujeres que preferían la compañía de otras en vez del cortejo masculino. Ella misma dijo haber sido contratada para realizar sus caros servicios con alguna importante dama de Tokyo, en más de una ocasión. Todavía no muy convencida le argumenté que si eso fuera verdad por qué yo nunca me he sentido de esa manera con ella, Oyuki dijo que lo más seguro era porque yo no era de su tipo; aunque también podría ser el hecho de que prácticamente había crecido con ella.

Un nuevo mundo se abrió para mí, comencé a hacerle preguntas a mi institutriz sobre qué tan frecuente era solicitada para acompañar mujeres, Oyuki sólo me respondió que me sorpendería si supiera las veces que esto ha ocurrido. Las restricciones en la sociedad femenina japonesa son muchas, pero son mucho mayores en cuanto a la homosexualidad se refiere; por eso todas ellas tenían la precaución de no hacer públicas sus inclinaciones sexuales. No quiso decirme tampoco el nombre de alguna de ellas, puesto que eso no hubiese sido ético, la discreción ha sido el motivo principal por el que ella era comúnmente solicitada para realizar ese trabajo. Siguiendo mi cuestionamiento, le pregunté que cómo complacía a una mujer, Oyuki me dijo que si tanto quería saber podría enseñarme pero posiblemente a mi papá no le caiga muy en gracia que use sus tácticas para seducir mujeres en vez de a los políticos o hijos de comerciantes rivales. Le aseguré que no le fallaría a mi padre, pero que si me topaba algún día con la persona indicada, no me gustaría dejarle mal.

_24 de Septiembre_

Oyuki siguió mis deseos, instruyéndome teóricamente con todo lo que se necesitaba saber para seducir a una mujer, complacerla e incluso entretenerla. Papá se veía complacido, puesto que pensaba que Oyuki me enseñaba para seducir a sus colegas, pero por lo bajo, Oyuki susurraba sus lecciones del cómo y dónde le gustaba a una mujer. Nunca pasamos a la práctica, puesto que ella consideró que el experimentarlo primero con quien yo desee sería mucho más placentero, también me aleccionó para conseguir llamar la atención de quienes me rodean, hombres y mujeres por igual. Debo confesar que todo esto inició por esa mujer de la estación del metro, en quien pensaba todas las noches antes de dormir. Recibí muchas cartas ese año, me volví muy popular también pese a que aún me seguían temiendo.

Ese año en particular tuve muchos problemas con mi hermano mayor, por alguna extraña razón decía que mi conducta era libertina y faltaba al honor de la familia Kuga con mis desplantes de mujer fatal. Papá sólo se reía y decía que mis talentos nos conseguirían mejores tratos en un futuro, también decidió que en cuanto terminara la universidad me casaría con el hijo de uno de sus socios más poderosos. Zatoichi, mi hermano mayor, reaccionó algo colérico ante la declaración de mi padre, puesto que se veía más enojado que yo cuando escuchó esto último. Zatoichi fue duramente castigado por papá ese día, por haberse atrevido a levantarle la voz al oyabun Kuga.

_10 de Abril_

Hace una semana Oyuki decidió retirarse del medio para cuidar a una vieja tía en Hokkaido, tuvo una seria plática conmigo antes de irse, pero me dio un obsequio a su partida. Me dio la ubicación de la mujer de la estación del metro, me dijo que se encontraba en la universidad de Todai y que si deseaba volverla a ver tenía que ingresar allá. ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrar a la mujer que despertó en mí al lobo? Sólo le dije como era en aquella ocasión, nunca más la volví a ver ni supe jamás su nombre, ¿cómo le hizo? Oyuki me dijo que fue casualidad, pero que al visitar la zona rosa de Shinjuku para atender las necesidades de una clienta en un motel, vio a una mujer cuya descripción encajaba perfectamente con la que yo le había dicho. Ella dijo que unos ojos como esos son difíciles de olvidar y que en efecto era muy bella. Utilizó sus contactos para hacerla seguir y finalmente supo su nombre poco después, ella era Fujino Viola la hija de un inversionista muy famoso en Kyoto, pero radicaba en Bunkyo, puesto que atendía a la universidad de Todai.

Antes de que Oyuki partiera le di las gracias por todos sus años de servicio a mi lado y por supuesto, por este importante dato. Aprovechando el momento le hice una pregunta que requería una respuesta honesta, le pregunté qué prefería hacer, satisfacer a una mujer o a un hombre. Desde que la conozco siempre ha tenido el mismo sereno rostro, si estaba triste, enojada o feliz; jamás lo pude descifrar. Era parte de su trabajo como dama de compañía, lo que ella pensara o sintiera no debería perturbar a su cliente. Aunque por vez primera pude ver un brillo diferente en los ojos de mi institutriz, me respondió que era su trabajo y nada más, pero que en realidad las distinguidas damas de sociedad de Tokyo le buscaban por su gentileza al hacerles el amor. Sonriendo me hizo una reverencia y me pidió que me cuidara de ahora en adelante, dicho esto se dio la vuelta y nunca jamás le volví a ver.

Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar un ciclo más, sólo uno me separaba de Todai y de Fujino-san. Mi meta sería esa, entrar a esa universidad costara lo que costara para que posteriormente Fujino-san fuera mía.

- _"Así que este es el diario de Saeko, ¿no es así Sakomizu-san?"_

- _"Es correcto Viola-sama"_

- _"Me gustaría saber cómo un artículo tan preciado para una mujer como lo es un diario, ha caído en las manos del editor en jefe de la revista en donde trabajó Saeko"_

- _"En ese diario hay información valiosa de los Kuga, sus negocios, sus nexos con los yakuza; hay muchos nombres ahí todos ellos listados por Kuga-san antes de morir"_

- _"Debo suponer que la prueba para hundir a los Kuga se esconde aquí, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué nunca se usó esa información para hacerlo?"_

- _"Fueron sus últimos deseos antes de que partiera con Natsuki-chan rumbo a Kyoto"_

- _"¿Qué cosa?"_

- _"Kuga-san temía por su vida y por la de Natsuki-chan en aquellos días, así que realizó su investigación y la plasmó en su antiguo diario"_ - Sakomizu se acomodó los lentes y prosiguió - _"Me dijo que saldría del país con su hija pero que antes visitaría la ciudad natal del padre de Natsuki antes de partir, quería que Natsuki conociera Kyoto"_ - Pero si el padre es de Tokyo...

- _"Debo suponer que Saeko nunca conoció Kyoto"_

- _"Murió misteriosamente en la carretera, pero días antes me entregó su diario. También me dijo que si esto saliera a la luz pública dañaría a muchas personas, no sólo a los Kuga..."_

- _"Lo has leído"_

- _"Ella así me lo pidió, así como también me pidió que cuando Fujino Viola viniera a buscarla, se lo entregara personalmente"_

- _"Me he tomado mi tiempo para buscarte Saeko" _- Dije esto acariciando la portada del diario como si se tratara de Saeko misma.

- _"Fujino-san, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero me gustaría saber qué hará con ese diario"_

- _"Sakomizu-san, lo más importante ahora es recuperar la otra parte de Saeko, iré por Natsuki a Shinjuku, lo que pase después de eso no importa"_

Y era verdad, esta información por importante que fuera para dar un golpe directo al crimen organizado de Japón no reviviría jamás a Saeko. Nada ni nadie podría suplir su lugar en mi corazón, lo más que me quedaba era cuidar celosamente la única prueba de que lo vivido con ella fue real. Recuperaría a Natsuki-chan para honrar a Saeko e intentar redimir mis errores del pasado, sé que Saeko estaría feliz de saber que yo vería por su hija nuevamente, tal y como lo hice en aquellos días.

Cuando logré que Zatoichi me dejara encargarme de Natsuki se la confié a Sugiura Midori, una joven suplente del colegio al que asistía Natsuki-chan. Pese a que nunca mi rostro volvió a ver Natsuki, siempre he estado muy pendiente de todo lo que necesita para destacar en lo que deseara. Sugiura me aseguró que Natsuki era una atleta y le veía futuro en ese rubro, así que pidió mi consentimiento para entrenarla debidamente y llevársela para seguir con su adiestramiento. Fue así como Natsuki comenzó a viajar a distintos lugares de Japón, siempre seguida del equipo que Sugiura formó para competir por todo el territorio japonés. Natsuki fue creciendo sana y fuerte, lejos del yugo de los Kuga y de Zatoichi; aunque este último me aseguró que dejaría a Natsuki en mi custodia con tal de que yo no revelara la información que se encontraba en mi poder. Aún así le sugerí a Sugiura que le cambiara el apellido a Natsuki para evitar que algún día Zatoichi la encontrara, fue así como Kruger Natsuki nació al igual que su carrera como atleta profesional.

Kruger, ese apellido no lo he inventado yo, Saeko se cambió el Kuga por Kruger cuando se mudó a Osaka. Fue por eso que nunca di con ella, por eso y porque no permanecía en la ciudad todo el tiempo, viajaba por todos lados con Natsuki. Dediqué entonces el resto de mi vida para ayudar a Kruger Natsuki, haciéndole promoción cada que podía y tratando de impulsar sus otros talentos también. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo Natsuki se fue pareciendo más y más a Saeko, afortunadamente, puesto que no soportaría ver el nauseabundo rostro de Zatoichi en la hija de Saeko. Según su diario, Saeko menciona varias veces que para ella el verdadero padre de Natsuki había sido la persona que compartió con ella los momentos más difícles de su vida, pero que tuvo que dejarla debido a que los Kuga amenazaron con hacerle daño. Conque entonces esa fue la razón por la que Saeko huyó de Tokyo y se fue de mi lado, Zatoichi amenazó con mandarme asesinar si seguía viviendo conmigo y no regresaba con él. Pero ella debió decirme esto, jamás debió huir de mi lado, al hacerlo sólo nos condenó a las tres.

Pero volviendo al presente, anoche he visto la imagen de la muerte en persona; sentado en una mesa del restaurant al que fui con mi hermana, se encontraba Zatoichi rodeado por sus guardaespaldas. Si no hubiese sido por ellos con seguridad me hubiese acercado a su mesa y le hubiera enterrado el cuchillo que en mis manos tenía en ese preciso instante. Juro que algún día me vengaré de ese vil ser quien sólo hizo daño a Saeko, pero no tendrá a Natsuki, de ninguna manera se la entregaré. Así tenga que matarlo para alejarlo de su vida, yo protegeré a Natsuki-chan.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 17.**

A lo lejos le he visto entrar al hotel tal y como Yamada me aseguró, Kuga Zatoichi se encontraba en Fuuka. Aparentemente supo lo del maratón, quizás haya venido a buscarme para regresarme a Tokyo. Pero eso no lo sabré hasta que no hable con él, aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle a ese individuo. Acercándome a la recepción del hotel he preguntado el número de habitación de Kuga Zatoichi, obviamente no me lo dieron, así que pedí que le marcaran a su cuarto para avisarle que Kuga Natsuki quería hablar con él. Un poco después de la llamada mi tío bajó de su cuarto para atenderme en el privado del restaurant del hotel.

No había cambiado nada en todos estos años en los que no le había visto, sus ojos verdes como los de mi madre y de cabello cobalto, aunque el de él era un tanto grisáceo. Vestido de traje negro como si fuese un salary man, aunque yo sabía de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Yamada, que mi tío era un mafioso. Debí suponerlo, siempre rodeado de guaruras, inclusive la casa contaba con vigilancia privada las veinticuatro horas al día; como era una niña no tomé muy en cuenta todos estos datos. No es sino hasta ahora cuando comprendo la magnitud del poderío de los Kuga, mas aún, el domino de Kuga Zatoichi sobre la mafia de Shinjuku.

- _"Han pasado algunos años Natsuki, ahora que eres mayor tienes un marcado parecido a tu madre"_ - Dijo esto encendiendo un cigarrillo - _"Y como ella, parece que tienes el vicio de andar como nómada por todo el territorio, me dio mucho trabajo el encontrarte, ¿sabes?"_ - Permanecí callada, la fría sonrisa de este individuo es algo que siempre me ha turbado, incluso ahora siento una sensación escalofriante - _"No esperaba a que tú vinieras a buscarme al hotel, pensaba caerte de sorpresa después de tu competencia de mañana, te has vuelto muy popular Kruger"_

_- "¿A qué has venido tío? No esperaba que te interesara venir por mí después de todos estos años, creo que no hay nada que tengamos que decirnos el uno al otro"_

_- "Por el contrario Natsuki, tenemos muchos negocios pendientes tú y yo"_

_- "No te debo nada"_

_- "Mi hijo mayor Satoru fue asesinado hace un par de días"_ - Ni siquiera se le ve triste, en realidad es un maldito - _"Aparentemente fue un golpe por parte del Kokuryukai, aunque se pensaba que esta familia se había desbaratado años atrás"_ - ¿De qué demonios está hablando? - _"Veo por tu expresión que no estás entendiendo la magnitud del problema, pero esto es culpa de Fujino-san que te ha alejado de nosotros todos estos años" _

- _"No se de qué demonios estás hablando, ¿a mí qué más me da el que el maleante de Satoru haya sido asesinado?"_

_- "Y dicen que el insensible soy yo, eso probablemente me lo has heredado"_

_- "No es ser insensible el no sentir lástima por un ser tan vil como lo era él y como son todos ustedes tío" _- Fingiendo como si no hubiese dicho nada, continuó hablando sin escucharme.

_- "Mi hija Miyako es un tanto menor que tú y aún no tiene esposo ni hijos, pero en realidad no le veo futuro en el negocio familiar. Pero tú eres diferente Natsuki, pienso que en unos años podrías ser una buena oyabun o al menos mantener unidos a los Kuga antes de que haya una inminente disolución del clan"_

_- "¿Oyabun, clan Kuga?" _

_- "Bien si no lo sabes te lo simplificaré, nosotros formamos parte de los Yak, la familia Kuga ha tenido históricamente relaciones con los yakuza"_

_- "¡Qué cosa has dicho!" _- Yo sabía que eran unos maleantes pero no tenía idea de la magnitud del problema, entonces era verdad eso de los yakuza, por eso Yamada no quería involucrarse más en esto - _"¡A mí no me metas en tus negocios sucios!"_

_- "Si no fuera una situación de emergencia no vendría a buscarte Natsuki, verás, con Satoru muerto no tengo un representante que mantenga a los de abajo tranquilos, esto está causando revuelo entre mis hermanos menores quienes quieren un buen pedazo del pastel"_

_- "¡Que se maten todos ustedes a mí no me importa!"_

_- "Es tu obligación Natsuki, te guste o no eres una Kuga y siempre estarás en la mira de todos. ¿Tú crees que si continúas en la vida que llevas ahora, algún tabloide no publicará tus orígenes? ¿Qué clase de cosas crees que saldrán a la luz si te haces famosa algún día?"_

_- "¡Al diablo con los tabloides que no me dejaré impresionar por la basura que ustedes hacen!"_

_- "No podrás huir de tu destino Natsuki, sino pregúntale a tu madre quien se encuentra tres metros bajo tierra"_

_- "¡Eres un miserable te voy a romper...!" _

No pude terminar esa frase, de la nada salieron tres gorilas quienes detuvieron mi ataque y me sometieron al piso del privado, inmovilizándome de pies y manos. Mi tío miró impávido la escena como si no estuviera pasando nada, simplemente resoplaba el humo de su apestoso tabaco con algo de desgano. Una vez que quedé completamente a la merced de esos maleantes, mi tío se levantó de la mesa.

_- "Nunca huyas, nunca corras, nunca temas. Esas eran las palabras de tu abuelo para nosotros cada que se presenteba un problema familiar, esas fueron sus últimas palabras igual antes de que la policía lo emboscara en aquella ocasión"_

_- "Eres un miserable"_

_- "Cuidado muchachos, mi Natsuki es una atleta y no deben lesionarla, puesto que necesito que esté al cien por ciento al competir. Hemos hecho una apuesta Natsuki, yo aseguré tu victoria y creéme nunca pierdo"_

_- "¡Yo no soy tu Natsuki!"_

_- "Es verdad, compartes las mismas sucias aberraciones que tu madre tenía con Fujino-san. Por cierto esa niña con la que andas, ¿cómo se llama, Shizuru?"_

_- "¡A Shizuru no la metas en esto!" _- Dije esto tratanto de levantarme nuevamente, pero los hombres continuaron manteniendo mi cabeza fija al piso para que no me levantara a romperle la cara a ese bastardo.

_- "Una Kuga sin duda alguna. Te estaré esperando aquí mismo después de tu competencia Natsuki, partiremos mañana mismo a casa y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, de lo contario..."_ - Un brillo malicioso se veía en sus ojos verdes cuando promulgó su amenaza - _"Fujino Shizuru compartirá el mismo destino que tu madre"_

_- "¡No te lo voy a permitir maldito cerdo miserable, llamaré a la policía en cuanto salga de aquí!"_

_- "Por eso te dije que no sabes nada, niña, yo soy la policía. No puedes tocarme en absoluto, te lo aseguro"_

_- "¡Te mataré si le pones un dedo encima a Shizuru, oíste!"_

_- "Ahora sí estás hablando como una Kuga. Ten un buen día y dale mis saludos a Fujino-san"_

Una vez que mi tío se retiró del privado los gorilas me soltaron y salieron de la habitación para seguir cuidando a su 'maestro' cuales perros que eran. No tenía idea de la magnitud del problema en el que estaba metida mi madre y consiguiente yo misma ahora, por qué demonios no me morí yo también en ese accidente. Si yo hubiese muerto también, Shizuru no se encontraría en problemas como ahora y todo por mi culpa. Estoy maldita desde adentro, ¿qué voy a hacer? No quiero seguir tales órdenes, pero tampoco puedo huir por temor a que le hagan daño a Shizuru, esto es un lío tremendo.

Un poco más tranquila regresé a Fuuka, sólo que no me incorporé a las clases sino que comencé a entrenar rigurosamente, mas para dispersar mis confusos pensamiento que otra cosa. Los estudiantes me vieron correr por toda la explanada, pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Mai pero preferí ignorarla, hoy no me sentía de humor para hablar con nadie. Incluso Midori cuando me vio comenzó a decirme que dejara el ejercicio, no debía estar forzando mi cuerpo cuando la competencia era mañana. No le presté atención, aunque sí dejé de correr, preferí entonces cambiar de actividad y dirigirme a la alberca para nadar un poco.

Estaba furiosa y no podía evitar el sentir terror por el temor de que mi tío cumpliera su amenaza contra Shizuru y su familia. Es decir, no dudo que el accidente de mamá haya sido culpa suya también, si fue capaz de matar a su propia hermana entonces la vida de los Fujino le parecería menos insignificante todavía. El sonido de la voz de un característico Kyotoben me sacó de mis pensamientos, mas esta voz no pertenecía a Shizuru, sino a Viola-sama.

_- "Veo que continúas esforzándote de más, Natsuki-chan"_

_- "Midori me acusó, ¿verdad?"_

_- "Sugiura sólo está preocupada por ti, al igual que mi sobrina"_

_- "¿Shizuru?"_

_- "Me dijo que fuiste al encuentro de tu tío esta mañana y que desde entonces has estado así"_

_- "¿Shizuru está preocupada por mí, dónde está ella?"_

_- "Le he pedido que se vaya a casa, yo hablaría contigo para calmarte antes de regresar "_

_- "No creo que haya algo que pueda hacer para calmarme"_

_- "Puedo cantar"_

Arqueé una ceja ante la bizarra contestación que esta mujer me acababa de dar, simplemente no entendía cómo al cantarme me iba a tranquilizar. Además está fuera de contexto su extraña sugerencia, aún así Viola-sama comenzó a cantar. Para mi sorpresa la tonada que estaba cantando era la misma que solía tararear mi madre cuando se encontraba nerviosa o cuando yo no podía dormir por las noches. Primero pensé que fue casualidad que Viola-sama entonara la misma canción que mamá me cantaba a mí de niña pero luego lo pensé detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión de que las casualidades en mi vida no existen. Respetuosamente esperé a que Viola-sama terminara con aquel estribillo, pero en mis adentros la impaciencia comenzaba a carcomerme para iniciar mis preguntas.

- _"Esa canción"_ - Comenzó finalmente a explicar - _"Se la cantaba a la hija de Saeko cuando ésta comenzaba a llorar sin descanso, Natsuki-chan tenía muchas pesadillas de niña. ¿Sabías?"_

- _"Mi mamá y tú eran amantes"_

- "_No pareces sorprendida por esto"_

- _"Un investigador me lo dijo hace algún tiempo, pero dudé sobre la veracidad de esta historia puesto que yo no recuerdo haberla visto antes"_

- _"Porque eras muy pequeña cuando tu mamá salió de mi vida, pero en cuanto te encontré decidí tomarte bajo mi tutela y sacarte del bajo mundo de los Kuga"_

- _"Agradezco su intención pero eso es imposible, mi tío jamás me dejará en paz. Él tiene razón, no importa lo que haga mi familia siempre estará pisándome contínuamente, el apellido es difícil de desaparecer de la mente de los ciudadanos"_

- _"Por eso quería sacarte del país"_

- _"¿Y Shizuru? Mi tío amenazó con hacerle daño a ella y a todos ustedes"_

- _"¿En serio, eso dijo?"_

- _"Viola-sama le suplico que por favor se mantenga al margen de todo esto, los Kuga son muy poderosos"_

- _"Los Kuga sólo son unos pobres perros que sólo saben ladrar, yo no les temo"_

- _"Esos perros asesinaron a mamá"_

- _"Bueno, pero ese fue su último crimen contra las personas que amo"_

- _"Viola-sama. ¡Por favor!"_

- _"Shizuru me dijo que pensaba sacarte a dar un paseo por Fuuka, estás muy tensa y mañana tienes una competencia muy larga que sacar adelante. Ve a casa, relájate que yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante"_

- _"Pero..."_

- _"Natsuki, te suplico que confies en mí, vete ahora"_

Los ojos de Viola-sama cambiaron drásticamente teniendo una tonalidad mucho más oscura que antes, en realidad se ve tenebrosa cuando está seria, todo lo contrario a como era normalmente. No queriendo contrariar los deseos de mi tutora accedí reluctantemente a sus órdenes, fui a casa donde efectivamente se encontraba Shizuru esperándome en la puerta y con toda la intención de salir a pasear juntas. Shizuru no me preguntó a dónde había ido, ni qué había ocurrido, simplemente me sonrió con entendimiento y me pidió que la acompañara a dar una vuelta por Fuuka. En la puerta de la residencia la abracé fuertemente, temía por su vida como nunca, no soportaría el perderla a ella también, pero si era necesario me alejaría para siempre de ella con tal de que continuara con vida. Shizuru no perdió la oportunidad para besarme, al mismo tiempo que sus manos deambulaban por todo aquel sitio que pudiera tocar de mi cuerpo. Entre sus besos alcancé a suplicarle que se detuviera puesto que estábamos en las afueras de la residencia y no en privado, como anoche.

- _"¿Afuera o adentro?"_ - Preguntó entrecortadamente Shizuru.

- _"¿Q-qué?" _- Mi voz se oyó todavía más débil que antes, sin duda alguna esta mujer tiene demasiada influencia sobre mí.

- _"Responde"_

- _"Adentro"_

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que Shizuru estaba hablando opté por escoger cualquiera de sus opciones, esperando que el adentro signifique regresar a la casa para estar más cómodas. Pero me equivoqué, Shizuru se detuvo y me dirigió hacia su deportivo para salir de la mansión. Justo antes de que yo le preguntara a dónde nos dirigíamos o qué significó lo anterior, ella se explicó.

- _"Iremos a un rabu hoteru, ahí estaremos más cómodas para que te pueda relajar. Te voy a dar un masaje de cuerpo completo Nat-su-ki"_

- _"¡Shizuru!"_ - Dije completamente apenada.

- _"Ara, ¿no quieres? Te aseguro que será la satisfacción o la devolución del favor"_

Eso sólo significaba que Shizuru estaba decidida a culminar lo que empezó desde hace un momento, conque su concepto de 'relajar' es llevarme a un motel para según ella darme un masaje. Aunque tenía muchas cosas en la mente, el estar con Shizuru me ponía de buen humor; simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que ella y en lo que íbamos a hacer en este momento. Ella siempre me traía de vuelta al presente, olvidaba mi pasado y dejaba de pensar en el futuro; era simplemente vivir el momento ahora y con ella. Es una ironía de la vida que mi madre y yo hayamos compartido los mismos gustos con respecto a las Fujino; pero una ironía que estoy dispuesta a aceptar sin ningún remordimiento.

* * *

_**N/A:** Para los que han seguido esta historia notarán que la actualización se ha visto cortada, pero esto es debido a que he tenido problemas con la página para subir las continuaciones. Espero que este problema haya quedado resuelto y que no vuelva a ocurrir nuevamente. En compensación tengo dos capítulos en vez de uno...  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 18.**

Creo que el objetivo fue alcanzado, después de unas escasas tres horas de sesión intensiva en el jacuzzi, parece que finalmente pude hacer que Natsuki se relajara totalmente. Nota para mí misma, la tía Viola tenía razón, la piel se te arruga mucho en el agua después de pasar demasiado tiempo, pero ha valido la pena. Quizás haya sido una imprudencia de mi parte haber hecho que Natsuki pasara la noche conmigo en un motel, sobre todo teniendo una competencia en donde necesitaría de todas sus energías para correr. Pero mi intención inicial fue simplemente relajarla, yo no me esperaba que Natsuki me devolviera el favor tantas veces... Finalmente el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida en mis brazos, su expresión es mucho más serena cuando está descansando, todo lo contrario a la malhumorada Kuga-han de Fuuka Gakuen. Yo no he pegado el ojo desde que se acurrucó en mi pecho para dormir, no es que sea insaciable y tenga energías de sobra, bueno quizás un poco; pero en realidad yo quería verla dormir justo como lo hago ahora. Esta era una fantasía que tenía desde hace mucho, pasar la noche fuera con mi amada y dormir juntas en un hotel, que bien en este caso resultó ser un motel, pero sirvió para lo mismo.

Natsuki pensará que me he quedado muy tranquila el día de hoy cuando partió al encuentro de su tío, ya que no le he preguntado absolutamente nada del tema. Pero si continúa pensando así está equivocada, puesto que no me quedé con las ganas de saber y le he preguntado a mi tía sobre el pasado de Natsuki. Aunque al inicio no quería, mi tía terminó por confesar parte de la historia que envuelve la situación que está viviendo mi amada, pero estoy segura que ha omitido algún detalle o dos. Sin embargo lo más importante me lo ha dicho, los Kuga son peligrosos; tan así que Kuga Saeko fue emboscada al viajar a Kyoto, sufriendo el accidente que le quitó la vida y dejó huérfana a mi Natsuki. Desde ese entonces mi tía ha velado secretamente de Natsuki debido a que Saeko-san fue su pareja desde antes de que Natsuki naciera. Entonces me pregunto, si eran novias ¿cómo era posible que Saeko-san hubiese tenido una hija? Le pregunté a mi tía si fue un mutuo acuerdo pero ella me respondió que eso ya no importaba, esa parte de la historia era mejor mantenerla en el pasado, ahora su prioridad era cuidar de la hija de Saeko-san. Según me comentó, Kuga Zatoichi le entregó la tutela a mi tía a base de chantajes, de otra forma él jamás le hubiera entregado a Natsuki a mi tía Viola y por lo tanto, su destino hubiese sido igual al resto de los Kuga.

Al ver el rostro de mi bella durmiente descansando plácidamente en mis brazos no puedo evitar sentir un sincero agobio en lo más profundo de mi ser. Jamás pensé que mi Natsuki hubiese pasado tantas penalidades para salir del medio en el que se encontraba, mas aún, la historia de Saeko-san tampoco fue tan maravillosa viviendo en un nido de ratas como lo es la mafia japonesa. Pero todo eso quedó atrás, mi tía me pidió que no me preocupara más por esos asuntos, sino que me encargara mejor de Natsuki. Ella prometió que si todo salía bien, Natsuki volvería a mi lado sana y salva en el futuro, pero mientras eso pasa, tendría que alejarle la mente de su familia y todo lo que esta conlleva.

Creo haber cumplido cabalmente con su mandato, conseguí que mi cachorra se olvidara por hoy de los Kuga, borrando con mi cuerpo todo pensamiento negativo que ella pudiese tener esta noche. En mi cuerpo se encuentran las marcas de Natsuki, las cuales luciré orgullosamente durante el maratón, al igual que ella enseñará las suyas, puesto que tiene más rayas que un tigre en su espalda y brazos. Algo que cuando despierte no le va a caer muy en gracia sobre todo si tiene que correr con esa escasa ropa de marchista. Comencé a reírme por adelantado al imaginar los gestos que pondría al despertar, al mismo tiempo que la susodicha abrió los ojos.

_- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_

_- "Los ronquidos de Natsuki"_

_- "¡Yo no ronco!"_

_- "También babeas y hablas dormida"_ - Ante mi última declaración, comenzó a limpiarse la boca en busca de algún rastro de saliva. Al no encontrar alguno me reprimió por ello - _"Ara, Natsuki se ha enfadado conmigo, he sido muy mala hoy así que merezco un castigo. ¿Le seguimos?"_

_- "¡Shizuru!"_

* * *

Son más de las cuatro de la madrugada y la competencia empezará en un par de horas, ¡cómo pude haberme dormido tan tranquila teniendo tantas cosas qué hacer! Lo que es peor, estoy en un motel, ¡en un motel por Dios santo! La desvergonzada de Shizuru se encuentra dándose un baño en la regadera mientras canta sin ninguna preocupación, en lo que yo observo detenidamente este lugar por vez primera desde que entré a el. Anoche estaba tan 'ocupada' que no reparé en la decoración de este singular sitio, por ejemplo, tiene tantos espejos que parece una de esas casas de la risa de las ferias. Cada uno de ellos enseña un ángulo diferente de mi cuerpo, puesto que todos están alineados de manera que los que se encuentren en la cama tengan una agradable vista de sí mismos.

A un lado de la cama, que por cierto podría caber fácilmente un buen número de personas en ella, se encuentra un pequeño frigobar lleno de bebidas energizantes, algo que posiblemente nos cobren un ojo de la cara por consumir pero que no puedo evitar ingerir en este instante, me siento extrañamente cruda. En el otro extremo de la cama hay un pequeño buró, en uno de los cajones se encuentra una tira de condones, algo que obviamente jamás voy a necesitar con Shizuru. Regresando mi mirada a los espejos y observando detenidamente mi cuerpo puedo distinguir que me veo bastante mal, tengo marcas en varios sitios de mi cuello y pechos, y estas rayas son...

_- "¡Shizuru!"_

_- "Ara, ya te habías tardado"_

_- "¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto si sabías que tengo una competencia en unas horas!"_

_- "A Natsuki no pareció molestarle en el momento, no veo el por qué de su inconformidad ahora"_

_- "Eso es... Yo... ¡Gah!" _ - Touche.

Una vez que salí del baño agarramos nuestras cosas y nos decidimos a salir de este lugar, en el camino de regreso a casa no perdí detalle de la enorme sonrisa que Shizuru tenía en la cara, peor aún, se la pasó todo el camino diciendo todas las cosas que hice y todas aquellas que le gustaría repetir; en este punto ignoro si tomarlo como un cumplido o simplemente ignorar sus incesantes comentarios. Cuando llegamos a la residencia, Midori se encontraba esperándome en la puerta, no se veía nada feliz, en cuanto bajé del auto me jaló del brazo y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón que me alistara y en cuanto saliera me fuera con ella a calentar; este iba a ser un día muy duro.

_- "Natsuki-kun, enfócate en la carrera y deja el motel atrás, tienes una competencia adelante. ¿Entendiste?"_

_- "¿Quién demonios te dijo que me fui a un motel con Shizuru y a qué viene lo de Natsuki-kun?"_

_- "Hueles a jabón _chiquito_"_

Continué mi calentamiento y finalmente las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba; la competencia estaba a escasos minutos para empezar. El punto de inicio del maratón sería en Fuuka Gakuen, de ahí se recorrerían 42 kilómetros y el que llegara primero, obviamente ganaría el primer lugar. En el punto de inicio, que además es el de llegada nos encontramos todos los competidores, hombres y mujeres por igual. La distancia recorrida para cada uno de nosotros está determinada por la categoría correspondiente, mi categoría es juvenil, sin embargo es una fortuna que pueda competir en los cuarenta y dos kilómetros aquí puesto que en otros sitios debido a mi edad no me permitirían correr más de diez kilómetros.

Ya más concentrada, pude ver al resto de los competidores empezando a aparecerse uno a uno, todos en muy buena forma y listos para dar su mejor esfuerzo. La gente ya estaba esperando el inicio de la competencia desde hacía una hora, todos para apoyar a su favorito y yo no era la excepción. Aunque en Fuuka soy una perfecta desconocida mis amigos están aquí para apoyarme, las compañeras del equipo se encontraban también para darme su soporte, incluso Nao vino a verme. Desde aquí pude divisar a Shizuru quien se encuentra rodeada de moscas como siempre, sin embargo eso no es algo que me preocupe mucho, después de todo, la sonrisa de la Kaichou-sama es sólo para mí. No muy lejos se encuentran dos personas más de la familia Fujino, los padres de Shizuru, quienes también han venido a presenciar el evento. También pude ver algunas compañeras del colegio, tales como Mai y sus secuaces, quienes no perdieron oportunidad de hacer mofa de mi cuello marcado. Inútilmente intenté decirles que me había irritado lo que comí la noche anterior pero aparte de que mi expresión y mi mentira fueron poco convincentes, Harada señaló que si me había comido a un tigre y empezaban a salirme rayas también. No respondí, sólo le lancé una mirada poco halagadora a Shizuru quien se encontraba en su mismo lugar sonriendo como si nada.

Antes de que la carrera diera inicio noté la presencia de una persona más, Kuga Zatoichi, quien se encontraba lejos de la muchedumbre pero lo suficientemente cerca como para observar sin ser molestado en el segundo piso de un café. Como siempre sus custodios se encontraban a su alrededor e incluso pude ver uno que otro más entre el gentío, lo tenían bien vigilado. El nerviosismo comenzó a hacerme presa, sus palabras empezaron a golpear en mi mente, pero antes de que empezara a salir huyendo de aquí Viola-sama me detuvo.

_- "Nunca huyas, nunca corras, nunca temas; Natsuki-chan"_

_- "Es más fácil de decir que de cumplir Viola-sama"_

_- "Te lo dije anoche, enfócate en la carrera que yo me encargaré de tu tío personalmente"_

_- "No entiendo qué pretendes hacer, no tengo alternativa más que cumplir su mandato"_

_- "Confía en mí, lo único que tienes que pensar en estos momentos es que en el otro extremo de la meta, se encontrará mi sobrina esperándote con un ramo de flores. El resto déjamelo a mí"_

_- "Pero..."_

_- "Nada de peros, sólo gana"_

_- "De acuerdo, me enfocaré en la carrera"_

_- "Eso es, esa voz me gusta más"_

Bien Kuga podemos hacerlo, esta sólo es otra competencia más, puedes ganarla, debes ganarla. ¿No pretenderás ser una amateur toda tu vida verdad? Esto es lo que te gusta hacer después de todo, esto es lo que más te gusta hacer. Además, ya no estás sola, tienes a Shizuru a tu lado y tienes que salir adelante por ella; si lo haces bien con seguridad le harás sentirse orgullosa de estar contigo como deportista y no como delincuente. Dejemos todo lo malo atrás, al igual que a todos los competidores que se encuentran en la línea; de esta carrera dependerá tu futuro.

Todos estamos en espera del disparo inicial, el nerviosismo y la adrenalina se pueden respirar en el ambiente, en lo que el juez da inicio, trato de mantener la sangre todavía más fría de lo normal para correr sin ningún contratiempo. ¡Ahí está! El sonido que da inicio a la carrera, todos comienzan a correr tratando de recorrer el kilometraje requerido lo antes posible, los novatos dan todo al inico mientras que los más experimentados conservan sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie hasta el final. Cada dos kilómetros se encuentran puestos de hidratación para los corredores, aunque Midori me ha suplido con algunos elementos en el cinto para no perder tiempo al menos al principio. No es la primera vez que corro un maratón, pero debo confesar que nunca he llegado de primero. Las corredoras más veteranas siempre han sido las que se llevan el primer puesto mientras que yo me quedo muy atrás al llegar al kilómetro 30, que es cuando siento que todo me da vueltas y siento muchas náuseas. Esta vez no es la excepción, a pesar de que no me mantengo muy lejos de las punteras siento que estoy a punto de vomitar en cualquier instante, pero me mantengo firme en mi férrea decisión de terminar en el primer sitio.

Acabo de pasar uno de los puestos de hidratación, estuve tentada a parar y llevarme a la boca la primera coca cola que tuvieran a la mano, siguiendo los consejos de Midori y mis pasadas experiencias personales, opté por declinar la idea y mantener el ritmo con los 'cockteles' que Midori me dio antes de salir, por cierto, este fue el último. Sólo diez kilómetros me separan de la meta, he dejado atrás al tercer lugar, puesto que se detuvo hace unos metros todavía, creo que ha llegado a su límite; eso significa que me quedan pocos metros para rebasar a dos competidoras más. En este punto comencé a apretar un poco más mi velocidad, tengo muchos motivos para ganar esta competencia, no he venido a perder y no pretendo defraudarme a mí misma - "Nunca huyas, nunca corras, nunca temas" - Me pregunto qué pensaría el viejo Kuga si me viera en estos momentos, probablemente al igual que mi madre quien se la pasó corriendo toda su vida, se morirían de la risa.

Estoy cansada de correr, he huído toda mi vida de los Kuga, he negado a mi familia y con esto, me he negado a mí misma. Ya va siendo hora de que enfrente mi destino, ya va siendo hora de que deje de huir y comience a pelear desde donde estoy, ahora es a mí a quien le toca ganar.

* * *

_- "Ha pasado algo de tiempo, Zatoichi-san"_

_- "Fujino-san, me pregunto cómo le has hecho para pasar a los guardias de seguridad que tenía en la planta baja"_

_- "No hay imposibles para mí Zatoichi-san, afortunadamente la conmoción y los momentos de júbilo que los habitantes de Fuuka están viviendo, fueron distractores suficientes"_

_- "¿A qué debo la visita de tan importante persona?"_

_- "He oído que estás causando algo de ruido en la vida de mi protegida, parece que has olvidado tu promesa"_

_- "La situación ha cambiado Fujino-san, mi hijo está muerto y necesito a un heredero para mantener las aguas tranquilas, tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo se manejan las cosas en una 'familia'"_

_- "Natsuki no es tu heredera, es la hija de Saeko y la mía"_

_- "Aunque te duela gran Viola-sama, Natsuki es mi hija y tengo todo los derechos sobre ella"_

_- "Derechos que en su momento le negaste, oyabun Zatoichi"_

_- "Te repito, las cosas han cambiado y mis hermanos menores quieren que les entregue más poder del que tienen. Eso significaría una pérdida en las ganancias para mí, tú lo entiendes"_

_- "Aún tengo el diario de Saeko"_

_- "El diario de Saeko me tiene sin cuidado, ahora tengo mucho más poder en la familia que antes, todo lo que haya escrito Saeko son falsas suposiciones de una mujer desequilibradamente mental. Mira que seducir a su hermano para tener un hijo con él..."_

_- "Así que romperás nuestro acuerdo, en ese caso me veré forzada a tomar medidas drásticas oyabun"_

_- "¿Y qué hará Viola-sama?"_

_- "Kiyohime"_

_- "¿Disculpa?"_

_- "He dicho, Kiyohime"_

* * *

_**N/A:** Tres puntos de vista en una historia, hoy sí que me la volé, pero bueno ya sólo queda esperar la conclusión que posiblemente caiga entre el día de hoy o el de mañana, todo depende de la conexión de internet que está bastante inestable el día de hoy. Ja Ne!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 19.**

Para no poner más nerviosa a mi Natsuki, he preferido mantener una prudente distancia entre nosotras mientras la competencia daba inicio. No quise ser un distractor más, después de todo ya he hecho suficiente por hoy. Pasadas dos horas y fracción, los tres primeros lugares del grupo varonil llegaron a la meta, pero no he visto a ninguna competidora de la rama femenil llegar aún, cosa que me tranquiliza un poco. Algo más inquieta que al principio, decidí cambiarme de lugar para estar más cerca de la línea de llegada, de esta manera podría ver a la distancia a mi Natsuki arribar.

A pesar de que mi rostro se encuentra tan calmado como siempre, mi máscara no ha funcionado del todo para Mai-han quien se ha acercado diciendo que con seguridad Natsuki sería la primera en llegar puesto que había trabajado muy duro en ello. Pero ni sus luces de la susodicha, una angustia injustificada empezó a agobiarme, ¿qué tal si le hubiese dado un infarto a media carrera y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo en la línea de meta? Es decir, tengo entendido que esta competencia no es para menores de edad, de hecho según Yohko-san, ni siquiera deberían participar menores de veintiún años debido principalmente a que no han terminado con su crecimiento. También la idea de que hubiese quedado tirada por un choque de calor a medio camino pasó por mi mente, el cansancio, alguna lesión; mil cosas comenzaron a aparecerse en mi cabeza. Afortunadamente los gritos de Midori-sensei, Mai-han y un grupo de niñas gritonas me sacaron de tan fatídicos pensamientos.

_- "¡Es Natsuki!"_ - ¿Dónde está?

_- "Estúpida perrucha viene adelante"_ - No importa si gana o pierde, sólo quiero saber si se encuentra bien.

_- "¡Muevete Natsuki-kun, que te están pisando los talones!"_

_- "Eso no era necesario Midori, no viene nadie cerca de ella y lo sabes"_

_- "Es mi método para alentar los espíritus de mis estudiantes Yohko"_

_- "¿Las cervezas que tienes en la nevera también son parte de tus tácticas de entrenamiento?"_

_- "¡Por supuesto!"_

Finalmente Natsuki llegó a la meta, tal y como Yohko-san mencionó no había nadie cerca de ella, pero aún así, Natsuki no disminuyó el ritmo ni siquiera cuando cruzó la línea. Metros después de donde nos encontrábamos Natsuki se detuvo, seguida de sus compañeras del equipo, mientras tanto Midori-sensei gritaba 'kanpai'. Todas se acercaron a felicitar a Natsuki, incluso mis padres bajaron del palco en donde se encontraban para congratular su inminente triunfo. Todos menos yo.

_- "2:22'45" es un buen tiempo para una novata, ¿no lo crees Natsuki?"_ - Manifestó Midori-sensei.

_- "Creo que voy a vomitar..."_

_- "¡Estuviste genial Natsuki! Incluso las veteranas llegaron después de tí a la meta"_ - En esta ocasión fue Mai-han quien le dio un cumplido.

_- "Es porque nadie importante compitió, no hubieron campeones en esta competencia"_ - Replicó Natsuki jadeando.

_- "Sin embargo tu tiempo fue muy bueno para tu nivel actual Kuga-san, estoy muy complacido de apoyarte en tu carrera, veo grandes cosas a futuro"_

_- "Se lo agradezco Fujino-san"_

_- "¡Shizuru hija! ¿No vas a saludar a Natsuki?"_

No es que no quiera acercarme a Natsuki y felicitarle como se merece, no es que su triunfo no cause alegría en mí como en todos. Pero al escuchar las palabras de mi padre sólo me hizo recordar todavía más la razón de mi acongojamiento en cuanto todo este asunto de la competencia. Cuando la carrera terminara Natsuki partiría inminentemente de Japón, para entrenar profesionalmente. Como si Natsuki hubiese leído mi mente, decidió ser ella misma la que se acercó a mí, sujetándome en sus brazos fuertemente pese a su cansancio. El cuerpo de Natsuki se encontraba muy caliente, contrario a su temperatura habitual la cual es más fría que un cubo de hielo.

_- "Shizuru, ¿estás bien?"_

_- "Pensé que debería ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta"_

_- "Me preocupas"_

_- "Creí que me daría un infarto, el sólo pensar que te pudiera pasar algo..."_

_- "Mentirosa, estás pensando en otra cosa, lo sé"_

_- "Natsuki debería disfrutar el momento y no agobiarse por mis dudas, este es el día de Natsuki"_

_- "No. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, de hecho corrí más rápido para poder verte antes que cualquier otra competidora, ¿lo sabías?"_

_- "Natsuki..."_

Durante la ceremonia de premiación Natsuki se la pasó dirigiéndome miradas constantemente desde el podio, no se si tenía miedo de no verme más o simplemente quería como yo que todo este alboroto acabara para poder estar nuevamente juntas. Soy una egoísta, estoy consciente de ello, pero no puedo evitar el serlo. Antes de Natsuki no había conocido a nadie que me hiciera sentir como ella lo hace, nadie había podido ver a través de mí y ni pensar en que yo le permitiera a otra persona el mirarme sin mi máscara puesta. La máscara que todos poseemos pero pocos mantenemos hasta el final, yo no estaba dispuesta a enseñarle a nadie lo que hay detrás de ella. Una persona llena de inseguridades, de miedos, de dudas; esa persona soy.

Emitiendo lo que debe ser mi décimo suspiro desde que comenzaron a entregar los premios, no sentí llegar a una persona detrás de mí sino hasta que me habló. La tía Viola había aparecido de la nada y se encontraba aplaudiendo fuertemente en el momento en que mencionaron la categoría de Natsuki.

_- "¿Dónde estabas tía? Te has perdido la competencia de Natsuki"_

_- "Bueno, siempre supe que iba a ganar así que no consideré necesario verla"_

_- "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"_

_- "No deberías enojarte conmigo, hoy es un día de celebración y de alegría"_

_- "Pero sólo para ella"_

_- "Natsuki-chan me dijo que no partiría, me pidió quedarse en Fuuka para estar contigo Shizuru"_

_- "¿Qué has dicho? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo...?"_

_- "Al parecer Fuuka le robó su corazón, literalmente hablando"_

_- "Pero Natsuki nunca entrenará profesionalmente si se queda aquí, ¿qué pasará con su carrera entonces y el trato que hizo con mi padre? ¿Vas a permitirle eso tía?"_

_- "Yo no soy quién para darle órdenes a Natsuki-chan, pero creo que esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti. Después de todo, la razón de su decisión eres tú"_

Natsuki decidió quedarse en Fuuka por mí, no importa como lo vea, la felicidad que siento ahora es infinita. Natsuki me ama, haría lo que fuera por estar a mi lado, estoy tan feliz tan complacida que no puedo expresarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento triste, porque por mi culpa sus sueños no se realizarían si se queda en una ciudad tan pequeña como lo es Fuuka, tal y como Natsuki dijo hace unos momentos, en esta competencia no había ningún campeón contra el cual competir. ¿Qué derecho tendría yo para decidir sobre el destino de Natsuki?

*******

El padre de Shizuru dio una comida especial para celebrar mi triunfo, siento algo de pena porque él no sabe que no pretendo seguir con esta sociedad, al menos no bajo los términos que habíamos acordado. Pero no importaba, nada tenía mayor importancia más que Shizuru, he estado pensando bien todo lo que he vivido con ella y he llegado a la conclusión de que no podría hacer nada sin su presencia. Con Shizuru he aprendido muchas lecciones valiosas, con ella he vivido momentos felices que no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Jamás me había sentido tan unida a nadie desde que mamá murió, tampoco me había sentido amada desde ese entonces.

Hasta ahora he vivido como nómada de un lado a otro sin importarme a dónde me dirigirán mis pasos, sin tener a nadie quien me espere ni nadie a quien volver a ver. Siempre corriendo, siempre compitiendo, pero nunca por un motivo en especial. Ahora más que nunca tenía muchos deseos de ganar esta carrera, ahora que lo pienso, quizás la razón por la que no había culminado airosa un maratón era esa. No tenía ningún motivio que fuera el aliciente para motivarme a ganar, no tenía grandes objetivos que alcanzar, no tenía nada. En cambio ahora tengo todos los elementos suficientes para construir un mejor futuro para mí y para ella, porque deseo que Shizuru permanezca conmigo siempre. Se que eso es lo que ella quiere también, su rostro preocupado cuando la carrera terminó me lo ha confirmado todo; Shizuru tiene miedo de perderme, pero es un temor injustificado.

En cuanto pude zafarme de las aburridas pláticas de Fujino-san y sus planes para mi carrera profesional, jalé a Shizuru a un rincón apartado de sus jardines y no perdí el tiempo estando solas. Comencé a besarla como había deseado hacerlo desde que llegué a la meta, estaba feliz y quería expresarle mi alegría, mi gratitud a ella. Aparte, quería que sólo Shizuru presenciara mi alegría, por eso la alejé del resto, esta faceta mía le corresponde a Shizuru y a nadie más.

_- "Natsuki..." _- Comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente - _"Tenemos que hablar" _- Esa voz no me gusta nada.

_- "¿Qué pasa Shizuru? Te noto muy distante, ¿acaso he hecho algo malo?"_

_- "No es eso, yo..."_ - Por favor no me veas así.

_- "No me digas que quieres terminar conmigo, ¿es eso?"_

_- "Sabes que no podría"_

_- "Entonces no te entiendo"_

_- "Mi tía me ha dicho que tú quieres quedarte en Fuuka, que no pretendes seguir con tu carrera de atleta por quedarte en Fuuka conmigo"_

_- "¿Te molesta?"_

_- "Natsuki no puedes perder esta oportunidad que se te está presentando, ni siquiera por mí"_

_- "Pero perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer"_

_- "Natsuki no hagas más difícil las cosas"_

_- "Pero Shizuru, eres tú quien las hace difíciles. Yo quiero estar contigo, nunca antes había tenido un pensamiento tan claro como este, te quiero a ti y lo dejaría todo por ti"_

Por vez primera desde que llegué a Fuuka le vi a la todopoderosa Kaichou-sama derramar lágrimas en ese bello y sereno rostro. Shizuru se abrazó a mi cuerpo y comenzó a llorar como una niña, comenzó a negar con la cabeza en mi pecho y a pedirme que no diga tonterías como esas. Pero no eran tonterías, en realidad la amaba demasiado para dejarla como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras se tranquilizaba, poco a poco se fue calmando pero su férreo deseo de que yo siguiera el plan que tenía con su padre no cedió.

Shizuru alegó que si yo me quedaba con seguridad me arrpentiría algún día y ella se sentiría muy responsable por ello. Yo le aseguré que eso jamás pasaría, el atletismo era parte de mi vida pero Shizuru había ganado mayor terreno que cualquier otra cosa. Shizuru era parte de mi alma ahora, no podría perderla así como así, no quiero separarme nunca de ti Shizuru.

_- "No nos separaremos, sólo nos veríamos menos"_

_- "Yo no quiero eso"_

_- "Te visitaría..."_

_- "Si continúo con esa vida no me encontrarás en ningún sitio, seguiré corriendo por todos lados sin tener un lugar fijo donde vivir"_

_- "Pero Natsuki eso no importa, puesto que el que no tengas un lugar fijo en donde vivir no significa que no tengas un sitio a donde llegar"_

_- "Shizuru..."_

_- "Aquí te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Cuando te encuentres exhausta, cuando quieras descansar; yo estaré aquí para recibirte, para animarte, para amarte"_

_- "Hablaremos en otro momento de esto Shizuru, ahora pasemos a la parte donde dices que vas a amarme..."_

_- "Creí que Natsuki estaría agotada"_

_- "¡Ja! En tus sueños Fujino, tengo energías de sobra. De hecho si no hubiese pasado esas cinco horas en el motel te aseguro que hubiese batido records"_

_- "Ara, eso hay que comprobarlo"_

No voy a entrar en detalles con lo que hicimos ese día, para los demás Shizuru y yo simplemente salimos a festejar en un sitio diferente al de los demás invitados. Para cuando aparecimos, Viola-sama se acercó a mí para hablar a solas, algo que no me esperaba tan pronto pero que inevitablemente ocurriría.

_- "¿Todo bien?"_

_- "Mejor de lo que me esperaba, mi tío no cumplió su amenaza después de todo"_

_- "Ara, así parece"_

_- "Me preguntaba si tú habías tenido algo que ver en este asunto"_

_- "Me pregunto"_

_- "¡Viola-sama!"_

_- "Ya Natsuki, te he dicho que te concentraras en la carrera y que me dejaras los asuntos familiares a mí, ¿no es verdad?"_

_- "Sí pero aún así no me encuentro nada tranquila, necesito saber si puedo relajarme de ahora en adelante"_

_- "De ahora en adelante tus únicas preocupaciones serán tu entrenamiento, tu escuela y que mi sobrina te sea fiel mientras viajamos"_

_- "Momento, ¿cómo estuvo eso?"_

_- "Te lo dije, aunque todo esta tranquilo aquí es necesario salir de carácter urgente del país en lo que se calman las aguas"_

_- "No entiendo, ¿qué pasó?"_

_- "Digamos que... Tu tío le ha pasado el mando de los Kuga a sus hermanos menores, ya que él no podrá nunca más dedicarse a los 'negocios familiares'. Olvida a los Kuga, posiblemente los Fujino te adopten cuando se enteren que has estado durmiendo con su primogénita desde que llegaste a Fuuka"_

_- "¡Eso no es verdad! Pero lo de mi tío... ¿es cierto?"_

_- "Por supuesto, él no volverá nunca más a molestarte"_

_- "Me gustaría saber cómo le convenciste"_

_- "Ara, Natsuki quiere saber demasiado"_

_- "¡Oi! Es justo y necesario que me expliques si deseas que me vaya contigo y deje a Shizuru aquí"_

_- "Veamos, cómo decirte. El caso es que si Saeko me hubiese confiado desde el inicio que el imbécil de Zatoichi amenazó con asesinarme si ella no me dejaba, esto lo hubiese resuelto desde aquel entonces"_

_- "Esa no es una respuesta Viola-sama"_

_- "¿Ara? Es verdad, el punto es que se hace tarde y nuestro vuelo es a primera hora"_

_- "Si mi tío le hace algo a Shizuru estando yo fuera..."_

_- "A menos que tío sea inmortal no veo cómo pueda hacerles más daño, ahora si me disculpas me voy a descansar, buenas noches Natsuki-chan"_

_- "!!"_ - ¿Inmortal?

* * *

_**N/A:** Ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé la historia, aunque prometí que sería diario por una razón o por otra esta historia quedó inconclusa durante un largo periodo. Pido disculpas, algo sucedió y perdí el deseo de continuar escribiendo, afortunadamente este capítulo estaba casi listo, por lo que no se ve realmente afectado por mi actual estado de ánimo, no completamente al menos. En un brote de inspiración, el cual he aprovechado antes de que se vaya, decidí acabar la historia y poner un epílogo. ¿Y dónde está el epílogo? Bueno, pues ese me lo reservo para esta semana, puesto que en realidad sí se nota mucho que no tengo muchos deseos de acabar la historia como inicialmente la planeé... Nos veremos entonces próximamente, Ja Ne!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Corriendo por tu vida.**_

**Epílogo.**

Muy a mi pesar la mañana siguiente partí con Viola-sama rumbo al extranjero, en donde el famoso entrenador keniano que ella contrató me estaría esperando para entrenarme profesionalmente. Como último intento para boicotear el viaje, esa noche dormí en el cuarto de Shizuru, tal y como me lo esperaba sus papás se enteraron de nuestra ya nada secreta relación. Pero no contaba con un detalle, Shizuru-san exigió que me hiciera responsable por aquello, supuse que dejaría de apoyarme en mi carrera pero él no se refería a eso. Dijo que planearía todo para que a más tardar en un mes yo pasara a formar parte de la familia Fujino como la 'esposa' de Shizuru. Algo que juro que ni en mis más bizarros sueños creí que ocurriría en mi vida.

- _"Ara, Natsuki será una hermosa novia, Saeko se sentiría muy orgullosa si viviera"_

_- "Viola-sama..."_

_- "Me pregunto si deberían vestir de blanco... Me temo que no"_

_- "¡Viola-sama!"_

_- "Dime, Natsuki-chan. ¿Te marea viajar en avión?"_

_- "Un poco..."_

_- "Ya veo, entonces cierra los ojos y relájate, le pediremos a la azafata que te de algo para el mareo. Después de todo, todavía nos quedan unas seis horas más de vuelo"_

_- "Oi... Cuéntame algo para distraerme, por ejemplo, ¿cómo conociste a mi mamá?"_

_- "Natsuki suena como una niña hablando con su padre... Supongo que soy un padre para ti, ¿no?"_

_- "Debiste haberla querido mucho como para ver por su hija ahora"_

_- "Natsuki, me ofendes; tú eres tan hija de Saeko como mía, ¿quién crees que estuvo con Saeko durante sus nueve infartantes meses de embarazo, soportando sus cambios de humor y exigencias todos los días?"_

_- "Mou, al menos yo no tendré que soportar eso con Shizuru... Creo"_

_- "¿De verdad crees que el papá de Shizuru no va a querer nietos?"_

_- "Siento... náuseas"_

Viola-sama jamás me quiso decir qué fue lo que hizo con mi tío Zatoichi, simplemente se limitó a comentar que él se había enfrentado con un grupo de kansai mucho más antiguo que los Kuga. Meses después supe por las noticias que mi tío había aparecido en pedazos en la mansión de los Kuga, fue una noticia muy sonada internacionalmente, afortunadamente Kruger Natsuki no se vio involucrada en ese percance. Cuando le pregunté a Viola-sama al respecto, ella sólo se limitó a decir que se lo merecía, a veces me pregunto si ella estuvo implicada en ese asesinato, pero al ver su apariencia tranquila y serena me es difícil relacionarla con una acto tan frío como la ejecución de Kuga Zatoichi.

Antes de que mi siguiente competencia diera inicio, Fujino-san me mandó llamar para ajustar los pormenores de la boda, coincidiendo con la graduación de Shizuru de la escuela media superior. Estuve en Japón por escasos quince días para partir nuevamente a mis entrenamientos, cuando gané la competencia en Madrid, me dediqué de lleno a Shizuru. Esperé algunos años más antes de que Shizuru comenzara a viajar conmigo, aunque esa vida no la seguí por mucho tiempo, le había prometido a mi madre que terminaría una carrera y la ejercería. Estudié ingeniería química, aunque seguí compitiendo como hobby, después de todo andar corriendo de un lado a otro no era lo que yo quería para mí.

Un día de la nada, recibí una visita inesperada cuando me encontraba en Tokyo saludando a Viola-sama, mi prima Kuga Miyako se apareció ante nosotras. Miyako-san dijo haberme estado buscando debido a una herencia familiar que dejó su padre, Zatoichi, para mí. El tío Kuga Kazuo le había encomendado esa tarea para seguir en la familia. Ella dijo que era una deuda de honor que debía cumplir, para tratar de rescatar el nombre de su padre ante los yakuza. Viola-sama interrumpió nuestra conversación, alegando que no necesitaba ese dinero puesto que había labrado por mí misma una pequeña fortuna. Miyako-san insistió, puesto que si yo no aceptaba esa herencia, el futuro de su familia sería incierto, puesto que los otros Kuga la tenían en muy mal concepto por culpa de Zatoichi.

Para no hacer más grande el asunto decidí aceptar lo que ella me ofrecía, quedando como uno de los asuntos pendientes que Viola-sama vería por mí en lo que yo andaba en mi cuarta luna de miel con Shizuru. Viola-sama decía que Natsuki-chan no tenía por qué ensuciar sus manos en estos asuntos, puesto que para eso estaba ella, algo que hasta ahora jamás he entendido. Miyako-san le hizo una reverencia a Viola-sama, alegando que era un placer conocer a la famosa Kiyohime de Kansai, aunque le pregunté mil veces a Viola-sama qué demonios era eso, hasta la fecha eso siguió como uno de los misterios que esta enigmática mujer encerraba.

_- "Natsuki-chan"_

_- "Dime, Viola-sama"_

_- "Debo darte un consejo de la vida marital, siento que es mi deber como tu representante"_

_- "Escucho"_

_- "Jamás le pongas los cuernos a mi sobrina"_

_- "¡Qué clase de consejo es ese!"_

_- "Mi sobrina parecerá una mujer muy calmada y serena, justo como lo soy yo, pero no te fíes. Nunca sabes cuando 'Kiyohime' puede despertar en ella"_

_- "De nuevo con eso de Kiyohime, ¿me podrías explicar qué demonios es eso?"_

_- "Ara, con seguridad si te portas mal lo sabrás. Ahora ve que tu mujer te ha de estar esperando"_

_- "Algún día juro que te voy a hacer hablar Viola-sama, verás que sí"_

Fufufu, ¿ves Saeko qué fácil era criarla? Nuestra Natsuki ha crecido tanto desde aquellos días en donde todavía había que cambiarle los pañales, pero todo eso quedó atrás. Si Natsuki-chan supiera todo lo que he tenido que hacer para ver por su futuro, se enojaría mucho al saberlo. Pero pude engañarla todos estos años y con seguridad lo seguiré haciendo; justo como lo hice contigo Saeko. Tú igual me pensaste como una simple periodista que trabajaba de sol a sol en una editorial prestigiada de Tokyo, pero en realidad es que no soy nada de eso. En las sombras yo soy Kiyohime, la actual Kumicho del Yamaguchi-gumi, una labor que ha sido heredada de generación en generación entre los Fujino desde que el clan se creó. Como ves no sólo los Kuga están involucrados en la mafia japonesa, sino nosotros también, pero eso era algo que no te podía contar mi querida Saeko, no quería involucrarte en estos asuntos así como tú no quisiste involucrarme en los tuyos.

Natsuki es diferente a todos nosotros, Natsuki es honesta y leal, siempre tratando de hacer las cosas a su manera pero en la forma correcta. Yo sé muy bien que tú no querías que ella se involucrara en estos asuntos y he dedicado mi vida para mantenerla lejos de los yakuza, creo que lo logré casi completamente. Puesto que yo no me esperaba que nuestra Natsuki, terminara siendo la mujer de la siguiente en línea de la familia, algo que cuando ella se entere no le va a gustar para nada. Aún así, Shizuru y Natsuki son muy jóvenes todavía, ignoro completamente si mi sobrina ha considerado la posibilidad de seguir en la línea del clan o no, pero mucho me sospecho que sí. Después de todo, es una de nosotros y para proteger lo suyo, ella hará lo que sea necesario para preservarlo.

Si es verdad, he sido yo quien tomó la vida de Kuga Zatoichi, tuve que hacerlo no había otra opción. Además estaba entorpeciendo mucho a los intereses de los yakuza, pero más aún, los míos. Era justo y necesario vengarme por haber tomado la vida de la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida, si bien no lo hice antes era porque aún no tenía el peso suficiente para poder acabar con su vida sin meterme en problemas con los Kuga. Pero una vez que los otros miembros del clan Kuga y yo tuvimos una interesante charla, todo lo demás se dio por sí sólo. Por el momento me saldré un poco de la vida de Natsuki y me dedicaré a los asuntos laborales que competen a mi cargo, pero espero que mi Natsuki haga muy feliz a mi sobrina y viceversa, realmente les deseo suerte a las dos.

* * *

_- "Shizuru ya llegué"_

_- "Bienvenida a casa, Nat-su-ki"_

_- "No te cansas de hacer eso, ¿verdad?"_

_- "Mientras mi Natsuki se siga sonrojando ante mis provocaciones, gustosamente lo seguiré haciendo hasta la vejez"_

_- "Supongo entonces que no hay remedio..."_

_- "¿Le mandaste mis saludos a la tía Viola?"_

_- "Sí, me dijo que le hubiese gustado mucho verte usando tus ropas de maternidad"_

_- "¡Ah! Pero puede venir a verme cuando quiera, podemos pasar unos días más en Tokyo, ¿no lo crees?"_

_- "Todavía tengo algunos créditos pendientes para terminar la universidad... ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a casa aún?"_

_- "Donde tú estes para mí está bien"_

_- "Prometo que de ahora en adelante no pasaré más tiempo fuera, mi prioridad serán ustedes dos"_

_- "Eso ya lo he oído antes..."_

_- "De acuerdo, pero no pretendo costear mi carrera con el dinero de tus papás, dame algo de crédito por sostenernos a las tres de mi antigua vida"_

_- "Ya que estás tocando el tema hay algo que quiero decirte"_

_- "Tu papá sigue pensando que te soy infiel..."_

_- "Hmm eso también" - _¿Eso también..._? - "En cuanto mi embarazo termine pretendo entrar de lleno al negocio familiar, si no tienes ningún incoveniente"_

_- "¿Por qué habría de tener algún incoveniente? Siempre he apoyado tu independencia, está bien para mí que ejerzas tu profesión"_

_- "Mi Natsuki es tan amable como siempre"_

_- "Claro, si prometes no descuidar a la niña"_

_- "Amable pero olvidadiza, creí que teníamos un acuerdo"_

_- "¿Acuerdo? No recuerdo tal acuerdo"_

_- "Una vez que la niña nazca, tú te encargarás de cuidarla"_

_- "¡Cuándo dije algo tan estúpido como eso!"_

_- "Es algo justo, después de todo yo soy la que ha estado pasando todos los inconvenientes de estar embarazada durante los últimos siete meses..."_

_- "Pero yo no quería..." - _En este punto mejor me callé, una mirada fulminante por parte de Shizuru, sólo equiparable a los hipnotizantes ojos de una serpiente con su presa, haría que cualquiera se quedara de una sola pieza _- "Supongo que no hay remedio..."_

_- "No lo hay"_

_- "Shizuru a todo esto, nunca me has dicho qué negocios son los que tu familia cuida tan celosamente. Incluso después de todos estos años nadie me ha sabido decir qué controla la Corporación Fujino"_

_- "Natsuki quiere saber demasiado..."_

_- "Shizuru..."_

_- "Nada del otro mundo, unos negocios aquí otros allá... Lo normal"_

_- "Sí, sí; lo mismo me dice tu mamá pero no entiendo bien"_

_- "Ara, enfócate a tu carrera y a nuestra pequeña Kiyohime que yo me encargaré del resto"_

_- "No puedo creer que haya accedido a ese extraño nombre"_

_- "Fufufu con un nombre como ese, el respeto de cualquier boryokudan hasta cualquier saiko komon está más que garantizado"_

_- "¿Oi?"_

_

* * *

**N/A:** Ejem... Esta vez sí que me la volé, lo lamento, no esperaba tardarme tanto. Pero para ser honestos la historia ya estaba finalizada desde el capítulo anterior, por eso no me había preocupado tanto en subir este pequeño epílogo (Ajá, sí claro) Ok Ok... ¡Qué más puedo decir! Soy como decía un maestro hace muchos ayeres... Bastante inconstante... El punto es que ahora me siento mejor que hace algunos días y no quería irme sin compartir esta pues, mi última experiencia en la vida. Cuando les digan que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre, es mentira. No se abre sólo una, se abren todas y de golpe!!! Quien entienda mis palabras sabrá a lo que me refiero, Ja Ne!  
_


End file.
